El renacimiento de un nuevo Avatar
by bloodymurder93
Summary: Han pasado 20 años desde la muerte del avatar Korra, ciudad república se encuentra bajo el yugo de un grupo de antimestros continuando con el camino que comenzó Amon, los pocos maestros de los elementos que se encuentran en la ciudad viven escondidos con el miedo de ser arrestados y asesinados, mientras que en las demás naciones aún permanece la esperanza de ver al nuevo Avatar.
1. Prologo

Prólogo

La noche golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas en la nación del fuego, aún con el bloqueo que sufría a manos de sus enemigos no se notaba afectada por conflictos, en una playa cerca del palacio del señor del fuego atracaba un pequeño barco, el cual, después de varios problemas había llegado a su destino, de el bajo una mujer algo entrada en años, pero aún conservaba ese porte elegante de su juventud, en ese momento se le acercó un joven ataviado con un uniforme del ejército de la nación del fuego

—señora, por aquí por favor, el señor del fuego la está esperando— dijo haciéndole un ademán para que lo siguiera, la mujer asintió caminando tras él en silencio, continuaron yendo por un camino sinuoso hasta llegar a su destino ambos entrando a la sala donde se encontraba quien la esperaba

—señor del fuego, la señora Sato ya se encuentra aquí— anunció el soldado hacia su mandatario

—muy bien, ya puedes retirarte— el soldado les ofreció una pequeña reverencia saliendo del lugar, el señor del fuego se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su invitada —Asami espero que tu viaje haya transcurrido en calma—

—me hubiera gustado eso Iroh, pero los antimaestros tienen un gran bloqueo cerca de ciudad república, es casi imposible salir o entrar— la mujer tomó asiento en una de las sillas que se encontraban en el lugar, permitiéndose soltar un suspiro de alivio, en su rostro ya se dibujaban las arrugas, así como varias canas que atravesaban su cabello

—lamentablemente se hace más difícil recuperarla, desde la muerte de Korra hace 20 años ciudad república les pertenece a ellos— dijo el señor del fuego Iroh, su rostro lleno de arrugas la miraban con seriedad

—al menos hasta que aparezca el siguiente avatar—

—¿aun sigues con la esperanza de volver a ver a un avatar?, si existiera ya tendría 20 años, pero aún no ha aparecido— Asami lo miró con una ligera sonrisa

—sabes lo que siempre he pensado, es posible que el avatar haya nacido en una familia perteneciente a los antimaestros, por lo que no sabría sus habilidades—

—Asami, un maestro no puede mantener oculto su poder por siempre, simplemente se saldría de control con o sin su conocimiento—

—exacto y han pasado casi 20 años, el momento en que veamos el regreso del avatar está muy cerca, puedo asegurarlo— el señor del fuego la miró queriendo creer que lo que decía fuera verdad, no solo el, sino todas aquellas personas que residían en las ciudades libres del yugo de los antimaestros tenían la esperanza de que el avatar regresara y recuperara el balance del mundo.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

En el parque donde se erigía la estatua del avatar Korra se encontraba un joven de cabello café y ojos verdes sentado en una de las bancas mientras miraba como algunos de los miembros de los antimaestros comenzaban a remover esa imagen

—vaya, en serio van a quitarla— dijo un chico de cabello largo hasta los hombros acercándose al que estaba sentado en la banca

—es para que los maestros que siguen escondidos se den cuenta que van perdiendo, o al menos eso es lo que cree mi padre— respondió el primero sin mirarlo

—está funcionando, mi abuelo dice que varios que conoce están comenzando a pensar en entregarse—

—eso es tonto de su parte, si se entregan morirán, sabes que mi padre no toma prisioneros Moku— dijo reprimiendo un gran bostezo

—no todos lo saben, y no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ellos— señaló el chico de cabello largo llamado Moku

—odio esta estúpida cacería, desearía que mi padre parara con esto, pero cada vez que trato de decirle eso, se enoja y grita como un demente—

—sigo sin entender por qué tu padre los odia, incluso comenzó una guerra que ha eliminado a casi todos los maestros de ciudad república—

—tampoco yo, él nunca ha dicho la razón del inicio de la guerra, solo quiere que sigamos con su legado de violencia— el joven de cabello café miraba el parque en el que se encontraban, su madre le contaba que antes el lugar era bastante alegre, con las personas conviviendo en paz y armonía, ahora el lugar era bastante sombrío y la gente que no estaba de acuerdo con la filosofía de su padre, vivían con el miedo de ser arrestados por oponerse

—tu padre es muy extraño, pero no nos queda más que resignarnos a vivir así—

—supongo, después de todo han pasado 20 años desde que esto comenzó y no parece que vaya a cambiar en corto plazo— mencionó el joven de cabello café levantándose de la banca en la que se encontraba sentado

—¿te vas? —

—sí, tengo cita con el psicólogo, y por más que quiera no puedo faltar—

—¿tus pesadillas continúan? — Moku miraba a su amigo preocupado, desde hace tiempo se veía atormentado con pesadillas que no lo dejaban dormir tranquilo, lo cual había causado unas grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos

—cada vez van peor, antes podía dormir, aunque sea un poco, pero ahora ya ni siquiera puedo tomar una pequeña siesta sin ser invadido por esos sueños—

—¿qué han dicho tus padres? —

—¿tú qué crees?, mi padre dice que soy débil por dejar que eso me quite el sueño, mi madre está muy preocupada, solo voy con el psicólogo para que ella esté tranquila—

—ya veo, espero puedas resolver eso Toru, supongo que es bastante molesto, ¿estarás en tu casa por la noche?, tal vez me pase por ahí terminando de trabajar— preguntó Moku

—no creó, Marina me invitó a su casa a cenar y puede que pase la noche con ella— el joven llamado Toru miró a su amigo con una sonrisa

—qué envidia te tengo Toru, yo llevo toda mi vida soltero—

—es porque eres muy raro Moku, nos vemos mañana— se despidió el joven de cabello café, ignorando sus quejas se puso en camino hacia el consultorio de quien lo trataba mientras recordaba su pesadilla más reciente, en ella se encontraba sumergido en un océano inmenso y por más que trataba de nadar y ponerse a salvo terminaba por ahogarse, con ese sueño en mente llegó a su destino

—Toru, que bueno que llegas, toma asiento por favor— dijo su doctor al ver que el joven entraba por la puerta, él se sentó y se dio por iniciada su sesión de terapia —bien Toru, ¿hiciste los ejercicios de relajación que te enseñe? —

—sí, pero no funcionaron, la pasada noche tuve otra pesadilla, fue diferente de las otras, pero el resultado fue el mismo— el joven comenzó a explicarle su más reciente pesadilla, el doctor solo lo escucho con atención, solo abrió la boca hasta que Toru dejó de hablar

—en todas tus pesadillas has muerto de diferentes formas, anteriormente me dijiste que eras quemado vivo, enterrado o cayendo desde una gran altura, sospecho que tus sueños son creados por alguna gran preocupación, ¿tienes idea de cuál podría ser? — Toru medito un tiempo antes de responder

—no señor, o al menos que mi padre sea la causa—

—ah sí, el gran líder de ciudad República, podría ser esa la causa, tal vez, sin notarlo, subconscientemente te comparas con tu padre y no te sientes lo suficientemente preparado para lograr lo que él ha hecho, las pesadillas podrían ser un reflejo de ese temor— Toru solo miro al doctor pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar, él era el hijo mayor de la familia, el heredero de todo ese legado de sangre y destrucción, todos esperaban que el siguiera los pasos de su padre, tal vez el psicólogo tenía razón, pero el sentía que había un significado más profundo en las pesadillas que lo atormentaban

—puede que tenga razón doctor, ¿qué me recomienda hacer? —

—lo único que quisiera que hicieras es hablar con tu padre, hacerle saber de tus temores y de cómo hacer para superarlos— el doctor anotaba sus descubrimientos en su cuaderno a una gran velocidad

—eso será algo complicado, mi padre casi nunca está en casa, pero a la primera oportunidad que tenga tratare de hablar con él, gracias por su ayuda doctor— dijo Toru tomando sus cosas y levantándose de su lugar dando por terminada la sesión, su psicólogo solo asintió murmurando algunas palabras de ánimo sin dejar de escribir, el tomo eso como una seña de que podía irse y salió del consultorio para seguir con sus actividades cotidianas.

Se encontraba en un lugar no identificable debido a la densa niebla que lo rodeaba, intentaba avanzar creyendo que así, la niebla desaparecería, sin embargo, la vista no cambiaba, comenzaba a perder la calma cuando escuchó un grito, corrió hacia donde provenía el sonido hasta llegar a una cueva, su entrada se encontraba bloqueada por grandes piedras, pero sin duda había alguien detrás de ellas

—¿Hola?, ¿Hay alguien ahí? — pregunto la voz, lo que hizo saber a Toru qué quien estaba tras las rocas era una mujer

—s.…si, ¿Cómo quedaste atrapada ahí? —

—no lo sé, cuando desperté estaba aquí atrapada, pero sé que tú puedes ayudarme, sácame de aquí, por favor— suplico la mujer, Toru trato de mover las piedras con sus manos, sabía qué era un sueño, pero no podía evitar desesperarse por no poder mover, ningún centímetro las rocas qué bloqueaban la entrada

—lo siento, no puedo moverlas, son demasiado pesadas— dijo sin dejar de intentar quitarlas, sentía qué los músculos le ardían, gotas de sudor le caían por la espalda y el rostro

—claro qué puedes, es solo qué estás confiando en tus músculos, debes hacerlo con tu corazón y tu mente—

—no puedo hacer eso, no soy un maestro tierra, solo soy una persona normal—

—eso no lo sabes, inténtalo, puedes sorprenderte del resultado— las palabras de la mujer se clavaron en los oídos del joven, miro hacia sus manos sin dejar de pensar en lo que había escuchado, clavo su mirada en la roca, mientras recordaba lo que había leído acerca de los maestros tierra, y cerrando los ojos empujó con todas sus fuerzas, se escuchó un gran estruendo lo qué lo asustó por eso abrió los ojos viendo como la roca qué obstruía el paso había sido apartada lentamente

—lo logré, pero ¿cómo?, No soy un maestro, ¿O sí? — se cuestionaba el joven

—está en tu naturaleza— miro hacia la voz, era una mujer qué vestía ropas azules, pero por algún motivo no podía ver su rostro con claridad

—¿Cómo sabías qué podría hacerlo? —

—porque lo has hecho muchas veces antes, en muchas vidas pasadas— en ese momento se comenzó a sentir un gran temblor en el lugar, la cueva comenzó a derrumbarse volviendo a encerrar a la mujer dentro, por más qué lo intento, Toru no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo

De pronto despertó completamente agitado y sudando frio, sintió esa pesadilla bastante real, contempló la habitación desconociéndola por unos instantes antes de recordar donde se encontraba, miro a la chica qué se estaba a su lado agradeciendo por no despertarla, se quedó mirando el techo por unos minutos pensando en el sueño que acababa de tener, necesitaba un lugar a solas, por lo que se levantó para comenzar a vestirse

—¿Ya te vas? — preguntó una voz somnolienta, Toru posó su mirada en su pareja, debió haberla despertado cuando se levantó

—lo siento por despertarte Marina, tengo clase temprano, tengo que irme, pero te llamo en la tarde, ¿De acuerdo? —

—claro, espero que te vaya bien— el joven la besó en la mejilla para después salir de su habitación poniendo rumbo hacia el bosque, un lugar al que siempre iba cuando necesitaba estar solo y pensar

—Pude hacer tierra control en ese sueño, ¿Por qué pude?, Yo no soy maestro— se decía mientras miraba sus manos y tomaba asiento sobre una de las piedras del bosque —y esa persona de mi sueño, parecía conocerme—

Su mente no daba abasto de tantos pensamientos que surcaban, la mujer de su sueño se le hacía tan familiar, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era una completa extraña, en ese momento decidió probar lo que había hecho en su sueño, debía comprobar que él no era un maestro como esos que su padre odiaba, necesitaba asegurarse de que solo era una persona completamente normal, camino hasta quedar frente a una gran piedra, cerrando los ojos hizo memoria de lo que la mujer le había dicho, y con todas sus fuerzas empujo la mole, un fuerte estruendo llego a sus oídos, junto a un temblor en la tierra, abrió los ojos con lentitud y viendo con temor como había logrado moverla lejos de él, la marca de eso se podía ver en la tierra

—no puede ser, lo hice, ¿Por qué sueno alegre por ello?, esto es horrible, si mi padre se llega a enterar de esto me matara— el descubrimiento de su naturaleza lo había dejado sin fuerzas por lo que cayó de rodillas en el suelo, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, no quería ser una de esas personas, no quería ser perseguido por los oficiales, los cuales después lo matarían sin ninguna duda, en ese momento escucho pasos apresurados hacia donde se encontraba, seguramente el estruendo que había hecho los había atraído, así se puso de pie comenzando a correr lejos del lugar, y algo en su mente le decía que no sería la única vez que huiría de esa manera, no después de descubrir que era un maestro tierra.


	3. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

Después de una larga carrera logro llegar al lugar donde vivía, una gran mansión digna del líder que dirigía la ciudad, respiro profundo tratando de calmarse mientras continuaba pensando en lo que había descubierto acerca de él, cuando logro calmarse abrió la reja delantera de su hogar entrando, por fortuna el día parecía no haber iniciado aun en ese lugar, decidió subir a su habitación para tomar una ducha, ya vestido volvió a bajar para desayunar algo, en la cocina encontró a su madre y hermano, los cuales ya se encontraban comiendo

—hijo, buenos días— saludo su madre con una sonrisa, le respondió de la misma manera, su madre era la única que se preocupaba por él

— buenos días madre, ¿Qué hay peque? — saludo revolviendo el cabello del menor, este trato de apartarlo con un manotazo

—ya no soy tan pequeño, dentro de poco seré más alto qué tu— se excusó con una sonrisa

—sí, claro— Toru tomó asiento para comenzar a desayunar, no puso mucha atención a la plática qué se desarrollaba entre familia, ni siquiera parecía tener ganas de comer, cosa de la que su progenitora se percató

—hijo, no has tocado tu comida, ¿Pasa algo malo? — preguntó mirándolo preocupada, al escuchar el joven levantó su mirada encontrándose con la de su madre

—no pasa nada, es solo qué tengo muchas cosas en mente— la mujer comenzaba a decir algo cuando la puerta del comedor se abrió de nueva cuenta, está ves pasando por ella el patriarca de esa familia, los dos jóvenes bajaron la mirada hacia su plato, el hombre se acercó tomando asiento

—buenos días cariño, estoy feliz de qué esta vez pudieras unirte con nosotros en el desayuno—

—no sabía si podría venir, cuando estaba saliendo de la presidencia, nos llamaron por un suceso algo particular— explicaba el hombre con esa cara sería qué solía tener todo el día

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió padre? — cuestionó curioso su hermano menor, siempre se había visto más interesado en los asuntos de la guerra contra los maestros, Toru sería más feliz si él hubiera nacido después de su hermano

—al parecer alguien estuvo jugando en el bosque, en el poco tiempo que estuve ahí vi a lo que se referían, algún rebelde estuvo haciendo tierra control, una gran roca fue removida de su lugar, había marcas por todo el lugar— relato el jefe de ciudad república, Toru se quedo de piedra al escuchar eso, el tiempo que tuvo de reacción para huir, había sido muy corto, agradecía su velocidad

—¿tierra control?, creí que ya no había mas maestros en esta ciudad, dijiste que los había eliminado a todos— replico el menor de la familia, él había heredado todo el odio de su padre por los maestros

—aún hay algunos escondidos por ahí, este creyó que podría salir a jugar con piedras por unos minutos, pero no te preocupes, lo encontrare y me encargare personalmente de el— anunció su padre con determinación, el menor de la familia lo miro con admiración, ninguno advirtió que Toru había palidecido al escuchar la amenaza

—tengo que irme a la escuela, nos vemos más tarde— dijo levantándose apresuradamente, tomo sus cosas y salió a prisa de su casa, corrió lo mas que pudo hasta llegar a la universidad, hizo una pausa para tomar aire cuando una mano en su hombro lo hizo saltar del susto

—oye tranquilo Toru, ¿Por qué te ves tan agitado? — cuestionó el joven que lo había sorprendido, al ver de quien se trataba soltó un suspiro de alivio

—Moku me asustaste—

—me puedo dar cuenta de esto, ¿me dirás que es lo que te sucede? — Toru lo miro con desconfianza, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que necesitaba hablar con alguien de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, y que mejor que hablarlo con su mejor amigo

—sí, está pasando algo, pero lo mejor será hablar en un lugar solitario y algo alejado de aquí, es urgente—

—de acuerdo, de todas formas, no tenia muchos ánimos para ir a clases— los dos jóvenes comenzaron a alejarse, caminaron hasta llegar a una zona boscosa a un extremo de la cuidad, una vez ahí, Toru comenzó a pensar una manera de decirle a su amigo lo que estaba ocurriendo

—te voy a confesar algo, pero quiero que me prometas que nunca dirás nada a nadie, esto solo quedara entre tú y yo—

—de acuerdo, pero me estas preocupando, ¿esta todo bien? —pregunto mirando como su amigo caminaba a su alrededor visiblemente asustado, este lo miro seriamente, por lo que antes de hablar tomo un respiro profundo

—ayer que estuve en casa de Marina tuve un sueño extraño, en el estaba tratando de salvar a una mujer que había quedado atrapada por grandes piedras dentro de una cueva, quería removerlas, sin embargo, no tuve éxito, entonces la mujer dijo que usara tierra control para hacerlo, y no se porque seguí su consejo, pero lo hice— comenzó a relatar Toru rápidamente

—entiendo, pero no se adonde quieres llegar con este sueño—

—lo que quiero decir, es que después de despertar fui al bosque, a donde siempre voy cuando quiero estar solo, estando ahí, quise probar si lo que había hecho en mi sueño fue verdad, puedo hacer tierra control Moku, soy un maestro tierra— soltó Toru lanzando lejos una roca frente a él, su amigo se quedo completamente sorprendido al verlo, nunca hubiera sospechado que eso era lo que le quería revelar

—increíble, tu puedes hacer eso, esto es genial Toru— exclamó con una gran sonrisa

—no, no es genial, si alguien mas se entera de esto será horrible— aclaró el aludido sin comprender la alegría de su amigo

—no entiendes, si tu padre se entera, tal vez cambie su percepción acerca de los maestros y así deje de cazarlos, podrías ponerle fin a esta guerra— Toru lo miro con escepticismo, después cambio su rostro mostrando alivio en ellos

—puede que tengas razón Moku, pero no estoy seguro de querer decirlo, ¿Qué tal si no funciona?, podría terminar encerrado de aquí hasta que decida una fecha para mi ejecución— el joven no podía dejar de pensar en forma negativa, conocía a su padre y sabia que nada podría cambiar su forma de ser

—dile, pero hazlo sutilmente, primero dale la idea, pregúntale qué pensaría si uno de sus familiares fuera maestro, depende de su reacción le dices la verdad ó sales huyendo— aconsejó el joven de cabello largo, el castaño sopesaba esa opción dentro de su cabeza, así que finalmente asintió con su cabeza

—esta bien, lo hare, si algo sale mal quedara sobre tu conciencia—

—genial, no tengo arrepentimientos en mi vida, así que eso servirá, ¿ahora que te parece si vamos a mi casa?, mi abuelo me ha estado preguntando mucho por ti— recomendó Moku mirando a su compañero, de esa forma ambos jóvenes se encaminaron a la vivienda del muchacho, llegaron a una casa bastante austera, no tenia el lujo de la familia de Toru, pero tampoco era como las viviendas de la clase baja de ciudad república —abuelo, ya volví, hoy vino conmigo Toru— dijo entrando a la casa, caminaban hacia el anciano que se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala

—¿Moku?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, las clases aun no terminan— mencionó el hombre dirigiendo su cabeza hacia la voz de su nieto, el anciano era ciego, pero eso no le impedía vivir su vida con normalidad, él era la única familia que le quedaba al joven de cabello largo, aun así, ambos eran felices teniéndose el uno al otro

—hola señor, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que vine— saludó Toru acercándose al anciano, este escucho su voz y su rostro mostro una sonrisa

—Toru, que bueno que vienes— dijo tomándole de las manos —siento que estas preocupado, ¿esta todo bien? — preguntó tomando por sorpresa al joven castaño

—claro, ¿Por qué lo pregunta? —

—siento algo extraño en ti, como si fueras alguien diferente, y tu mente estuviera en otro lugar— señalo recorriendo con sus dedos las palmas de Toru, este continuaba confuso, por lo que miro a su amigo quien se veía igual de perdido que el

—bueno, es que he tenido muchas cosas en mi cabeza y he estado algo perdido— el anciano continuaba revisando sus manos con lentitud, esos movimientos comenzaban a poner nervioso al joven, que lo único que quería era retirar sus manos

—no solo eso, te diré algo que nunca te había dicho Toru, se lo que eres, se que eres un maestro tierra— declaró el abuelo de Moku tomando con la guardia baja a ambos jóvenes, Toru quiso salir corriendo, pero algo en su interior le decía que el hombre no podía ser una amenaza para el

—¿Cómo lo supo?, solo lo sabemos Moku y yo—

—los maestros tierra tienen unas manos muy particulares, su piel es dura, las tuyas siempre lo han sido, al igual que las mías— el joven castaño sabia que el anciano era como él, había mantenido sus habilidades en secreto desde la muerte del avatar Korra —tambien se otra cosa de ti, ¿sabes?, los ciegos tenemos un sexto sentido diferente a los demás, gracias a eso puedo darme cuenta de muchas cosas, y quiero confesarte algo, quiero que me perdones por no haber huido cuando caíste frente a los antimaestros, pero estaba bastante asustado por el destino de mi familia, no quería morir tan pronto, por eso te pido que me perdones— se disculpo el viejo confundiendo mas a ambos chicos mientras el agarre de sus manos se hacía más fuerte

—abuelo creo que estas confundido, la persona con la que estás hablando es Toru, no el avatar— intervino el joven de cabello negro tomando al anciano por las manos y separándolo de su amigo

—no lo estoy Moku, se bien quien está frente mío, Toru, ¿sigues teniendo esos sueños extraños? — cuestionó soltándose del agarre de su nieto

—sí, ¿acaso usted sabe lo que significan?, nadie ha podido explicármelo— pidió Toru con la esperanza de que el anciano pudiera decirle el porqué de ellos

—es algo normal debido a tu condición, es tu vida pasada tratando de comunicarse contigo—

—¿mí vida pasada?, lo siento señor, pero yo no creo en esas cosas de las reencarnaciones— respondió con desconcierto, había leído cosas acerca de eso, dichos libros trataban como el único caso de reencarnación al ciclo del avatar, así que lo que el anciano decía no era posible, a no ser…

—ella quiere que termines con lo que dejo inconcluso, y para ello tiene que hacerle entender al siguiente en el ciclo lo que en verdad es— continuaba hablando el abuelo de Moku, por la mente de Toru viajaba todo lo que había escuchado, sonaba ridículo, pero lo que el trataba de darle a entender es que el era el avatar, lo cual no podía ser posible, pero esa era a la única conclusión que llegaba

—abuelo lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido, no hay manera de que Toru sea el avatar, eso es imposible, ¿verdad? — dijo el joven de cabello largo mirando confundido a quien lo había criado

—claro que tiene sentido, los sueños que siempre ha tenido lo explican, ahogarte, quemarte vivo y cosas que involucran a los elementos, eran un mensaje para que entendieras tu naturaleza—

—no…no tiene sentido, no puedo ser lo que usted dice que soy, ¿o sí? — decía Toru sin poder levantar la mirada, tenía que probarlo y tenia que hacerlo pronto si no quería enloquecer por pensarlo por lo que salió rápidamente de la casa dejando a los dos hombres detrás

—abuelo, ¿es verdad lo que dijiste?, ¿en serio es él? — cuestiono Moku a su abuelo seriamente, este solo asintió solemnemente, el joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa, si eso era verdad entonces el momento que todos los maestros de todo el mundo esperaban había llegado, el avatar estaba cerca de volver a surgir y su deber seria devolver el equilibrio al mundo.


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Toru corrió por varios minutos hasta llegar a la frontera de ciudad república, una vez ahí se dejó caer al suelo para recuperar el aliento, lo que el viejo le había dicho no salía de su cabeza, tenía sentido su explicación acerca de los sueños, quería probar esa teoría, pero no sabía cómo, jamás se había interesado en el dominio de algún elemento hasta esa misma mañana, se sentía desesperado, asustado por lo que cubrió su cabeza con las manos quedándose en esa posición por un buen rato

—¿te sientes bien Toru? — preguntó Moku cuando le dio alcance sentándose a su lado —oye, no creas lo que dijo mi abuelo, ya está algo viejo así que podría haber estado delirando y por eso te dijo esas cosas—

—puede ser, pero tambien puede que tenga razón y eso es lo que me asusta— respondió sin descubrirse el rostro, no quera dejar que su mejor amigo lo viera con lágrimas en los ojos

—encontraremos una forma de probarlo, deberíamos ir a la biblioteca, encontrar libros acerca de los elementos o del avatar—

—no creo que un libro nos ayude, debería haber una forma de probarlo sin tener que recurrir a los libros, además si nos ven leyendo libros acerca de eso la gente creerá que somos rebeldes y nos acusaran—

—entiendo, habrá que pensar en otro modo de probarlo, iré a casa y le preguntare al abuelo como probaban eso anteriormente, tu quédate aquí, parece que necesitas poner en orden tu cabeza— dijo el joven de cabello negro, su amigo solo asintió por lo que se lejos de ahí, Toru se quedó en esa posición por más tiempo hasta que escucho una voz que lo llamaba desde el borde del muro de ciudad república, el cual no media más de diez metros

—¿Toru?, ¿Qué haces ahí tirado? — el joven se quedó de piedra al reconocer la voz, no esperaba que su padre estaría haciendo una de sus revisiones en ese lugar, destapó su rostro lentamente dirigiendo su mirada hacia el muro desde donde pudo ver a su padre

—padre, no esperaba verte por aquí— dijo levantándose del suelo, trato de sonar lo más casual posible mientras sacudía la tierra de su ropa

—debería preguntarte lo mismo, ¿Qué no deberías estar en la escuela? —

—padre soy muy buen alumno, por un día que falte no creo que se haga mucha diferencia, ¿o sí? —

—supongo que tienes razón, además podría aprovechar para enseñarte un par de cosas más para cuando tu asumas el poder de esta ciudad— mencionó su progenitor haciendo una seña para que una de las puertas del muro se abriera, Toru tomo eso como una orden para que fuera con él, así que respirando hondo y tratando de olvidar los sucesos de ese día fue a su encuentro

—¿A dónde iremos padre? — preguntó cuando llego a el

—hoy te mostrare la prisión donde tenemos encerrados a todos aquellos maestros que capturamos hasta que llegue su ejecución— respondió el hombre comenzando a caminar, se dirigieron hacia un túnel en el cual caminaron por varios minutos hasta llegar a una especie de prisión subterránea, la cual estaba llena de guardias completamente armados, había todo tipo de celdas desde metal hasta madera, dentro de ellas había mucha gente la cual se veía bastante delgada muestra de cual maltratados eran ahí

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan estas personas aquí? — preguntó preocupado

—hay algunos que llevan meses encerrados debido a que no podemos llevar a cabo ejecuciones todos los días, aún hay gente que detesta nuestro mandato, hacerlo solo les daría más razones para revelarse— respondió sin darle demasiada importancia a quienes estaban encerrados, el joven lo miro ceñudo, nunca le había gustado la manera en que eran tratados los maestros encarcelados, continúo caminando tras él hasta que se detuvo frente a una celda donde se encontraban dos pequeños niños solos

—padre, ¿Por qué estos niños están encerrados? — ambos niños se veían asustados y en sus ojos se veía que habían llorado mucho últimamente

—sus padres fueron ejecutados hace un mes, su padre había resultado maestro fuego e hirió a tres de mis hombres—

—¿y ellos son maestros?, ¿o su madre tambien lo era? —

—claro que no, pero necesitamos deshacernos de la familia entera si no queremos ningún riesgo de rebelión— el saber que esos niños encerrados eran inocentes, sin ningún rastro de dominio de los elementos hizo enfurecer al joven Toru, sabía que su padre era malvado, pero esto hacía que el poco respeto que tenía por su progenitor se desvaneciera

—¿Cómo puedes tenerlos aquí, en estas condiciones inhumanas, solo porque su padre, a quien a quien ya asesinaste, era un maestro? — cuestionó levantando la voz enojado, el líder de ciudad república, junto con algunos guardias que estaban cerca lo miraron con sorpresa

—Toru, para deshacernos de esta plaga, necesitamos arrancarla de raíz— comentó con voz tranquila, pero el joven sabía que se encontraba molesto con el hecho de estarlo contradiciendo

—pero son solo niños, no puedes hacerles esto, es inhumano, eres un tirano— sus quejas fueron apagadas gracias a un fuerte puñetazo que su progenitor le propino en el rostro, su mano fue hacia el lugar golpeado manchándose de sangre

—creí que ya habías superado el ser tan blando, pero veo que me equivoque, es hora de que te des cuenta que somos superiores a todos esos maestros y ellos se merecen lo que les sucede— el hombre se apartó de él yendo a organizar el papeleo de los arrestados, Toru se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar en silencio, pensaba en las palabras de su padre y en las del abuelo de Moku, fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar un grito, volvió su mirada hacia donde provenía el grito mirando a un grupo de carceleros quienes intentaban lastimar a una chica por lo que fue rápido en su ayuda

—ustedes idiotas, déjenla en paz— dijo apartando a los sujetos con todas sus fuerzas

—tranquilo muchacho, no tienes por qué ponerte en ese modo, ella no es nadie solo una simple maestra tierra— mencionó uno de los guardias con una sonrisa, los demás hombres rieron a sus palabras, aun así, Toru los miro con fiereza

—continúa siendo una persona, así que si siguen con esto me encargare de ustedes personalmente—

—¿y que harás?, no creo que el líder haga caso a lo que dices si tiene que ver con estos sucios maestros— dijo el mismo guardia quien parecía ser el líder de esos sujetos

—tal vez no, pero no falta mucho para que yo suceda a mi padre y cuando ese momento llegue me encargare de hacer su vida un infierno, bastante tiene estas personas esperando aquí su ejecución, como para que ustedes lo hagan más miserable todavía— señaló sin apartar la mirada, los guardias lo miraron con desprecio mientras sopesaban lo que el joven les había advertido, sabían que sería malo ponerse contra el próximo líder, es por eso que decidieron irse, no sin antes mirarlo con desprecio, al verlos irse Toru soltó un suspiro de alivio, ser el primogénito le daba varias ventajas, miro a la chica quien seguía en el suelo por lo que fue a ayudarla —¿estás bien? — la joven lo miro con desprecio escupiéndole en el rostro

—no necesito la ayuda de un sujeto como tú, eres igual que ellos, una basura— exclamó mirándolo con furia, sus palabras hicieron enojar a Toru quien limpiaba su rostro

—al menos un agradecimiento seria bien recibido, ellos trataban de lastimarte—

—de todas formas, moriré pronto, no hay diferencia— mencionó débilmente la chica comenzando a caminar hacia su celda, Toru la miro con lastima y prosiguió a seguirla

—lamento escuchar eso—

—no necesito la lastima de un bastardo como tú, quien no sabe el sufrimiento que tiene que pasar una persona solo por saber dominar un elemento—

—no deberías juzgar a la gente sin conocerla, en fin, no sé qué hago discutiendo con alguien como tu— continuaron caminando hasta llegar a las celdas de aislamiento, donde cada una estaba diseñada para contener el dominio de los elementos —en este lugar encierran a los revoltosos, ¿Por qué estás aquí? —

—debe ser porque he tratado de escapar en varias ocasiones y creo que hoy es otra oportunidad— dijo girándose e intentando golpear a Toru con un par de rocas que llevaba escondidas en su ropa, el joven actuó sin pensar deteniendo su ataque con las manos, algo que solo podía hacer otro maestro tierra, por lo que joven quedo completamente atónita cayendo de espaldas al suelo

—oye siento haber hecho esto— se disculpó Toru dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, rápidamente volteo a su alrededor aliviado de que nadie atestiguara lo que había ocurrido

—increíble, eres un maestro tierra, el hijo del mayor dictador antimaestros del mundo es como la gente a la que encierra— susurró la joven aun sorprendida por lo que había visto

—oye, no debes decir nada de lo que paso— advirtió el joven con dureza, mientras se reprendía mentalmente por actuar sin pensarlo

—¿estas bromeando?, creo que seré la persona más recompensada de este lugar si soy quien te denuncio, además imagina la satisfacción de todas aquellas personas encerradas aquí cuando te vean caminar hacia el campo de fusilamiento— dijo burlona, el color en el rostro de Toru desapareció al imaginar de lo que chica hablaba, por lo que la tomó de los hombros pegándola en la pared

—escucha, te lo advierto, si me acusas juro que…— el castaño no sabía cómo amenazarla para que no hablara, se sentía desesperado, así que tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas —te propongo algo, tu no dirás nada acerca de mí, en cambio yo prometo sacarte de esta prisión, ¿Qué piensas? — la joven lo miro con desconfianza cuando escucho su oferta

—¿sacarme de aquí?, ¿Cómo harás eso?, hay guardias por todos lados todo el día— no quería creer en lo que le estaba proponiendo, pero había estado tanto tiempo encerrada que no podía desperdiciar una pequeña esperanza de libertad, aun si la oferta salía por el heredero del dictador

—hay ventajas en ser quien soy, solo con un par de palabras de mi parte bastara para que los guardias se alejen el tiempo suficiente para sacarte de aquí, te doy mi palabra, a cambio de tu silencio, tu libertad— ofreció Toru muy seriamente, la chica lo miro a los ojos, pero al no ver ningún atisbo de mentira decidió aceptar lo que se le ofrecía

—de acuerdo, acepto tu trato, pero si no me sacas de aquí en una semana, me encargare de que tu verdadera condición llegue a oídos de todo el mundo— amenazó la morena con firmeza, Toru no esperaba tener que ayudarla en tan poco tiempo, pero tendría que tomar ese riesgo si quería seguir con su vida normal

—está bien, mientras tanto ten este comunicador portátil, no hay muchos en la ciudad, y así poder contactarme contigo más fácilmente— dijo tendiéndole el objeto, el cual había sido el último invento de la empresaria Sato antes de que huyera de la ciudad, ella lo tomo rápidamente para después entrar a su celda

—debes irte, los guardias sospecharan si te quedas mucho tiempo aquí— el castaño asintió y con una corta despedida tomo el camino para regresar con su padre antes de que se percatara de su ausencia, mientras cavilaba la locura que estaba cometiendo

—espero que hayas comprendido lo que se hace aquí Toru— mencionó su padre cuando el joven entro a la oficina en la que se encontraba

—si padre, ahora entiendo la mayor parte de las cosas—

—eso espero, eres mi heredero, cuando me retire serás tú quien asuma el mando, y los soldados no querrán un líder blando, ellos quieren alguien a quien temer y respetar— recordó mirándolo con sus ojos fríos, Toru le sostuvo la mirada por unos momentos, sabía que no tenía que titubear en ese momento

—no tendrás que preocuparte, seré el líder que quieres y que todos esperan— respondió firmemente, su progenitor lo miro satisfecho de su respuesta continuando con su trabajo, después de un par de horas ambos dejaron la prisión, Toru se despidió de su padre, ya que este volvería a su oficina, por lo que el castaño tomo el camino hacia el hogar de su mejor amigo, aún tenían cosas de las que hablar

—Toru, al fin llegas, comenzaba a pensar que no lo harías— saludó Moku al verlo llegar

—ha sido el día más difícil de mi vida— dijo simplemente el aludido, el moreno lo miro confundido, por lo que Toru comenzó a contarle lo que había sucedido desde que se separaron —… en fin, eso fue lo que ocurrió, por culpa de mi descuido, ahora tengo que rescatar a esa chica de prisión— el joven de cabello largo lo escucho con atención durante todo su relato antes de pronunciar palabra

—no quisiera decir que no fue un error, pero te estaría mintiendo, te has metido en una difícil situación—

—eso lo sé Moku, lo que necesito ahora son consejos acerca de cómo liberarla— mencionó Toru con urgencia

—creo que lo más sencillo será entrar, eres el futuro líder, así que eso será fácil para ti, para salir, creo que necesitaras usar tus habilidades como maestro tierra, un agujero en la pared o en el suelo—

—eso suena bien, por desgracia esas celdas no son de tierra, son de madera—

—en ese caso, tendremos que despertar tus otras habilidades— señaló Moku mirando a su mejor amigo seriamente, quien le devolvió la mirada confundido

—otra vez con eso, te dije que no soy el avatar, no puedo serlo, solo se mover rocas y ni siquiera puedo hacerlo bien— respondió Toru tratando de alejarse, el solo hecho de pensar en ser el avatar le llenaba de un profundo temor

—mi abuelo me conto acerca de una forma de saberlo, tenemos que estar seguros Toru, ¿estás dispuesto a probarlo? — preguntó el moreno de cabello largo, Toru lo miro por unos segundos antes de asentir lentamente —muy bien, ahora necesito que cierres los ojos en lo que yo voy por lo que necesitamos—

—de acuerdo— contestó el muchacho castaño haciendo lo que su amigo le había pedido, escucho al chico moviéndose por el lugar a prisa, cada paso lo ponía más nervioso y asustado

—muy bien, ya puedes mirar— el aludido abrió sus ojos mirando frente a él, había una mesa sobre la cual estaban una roca, un vaso con agua y una vela encendida, por lo que miro a su amigo confundido

—¿Qué es esto? — preguntó señalando hacia la mesa, Moku le mostro una gran sonrisa acercándose a el

—mi abuelo me dijo que en la antigüedad las personas sabían quién era el avatar mostrándole algunas reliquias de sus predecesores, pero actualmente esos objetos ya no existen así que tuve que idear otro método— comenzó a explicar el moreno

—¿esto de que servirá? —

—tengo una teoría, normalmente las personas que dominan algún elemento lo saben desde niños, tu no corriste con tanta suerte debido a la familia en la que creciste, así que el dominio se quedó dentro de ti hasta que ya no pudiste controlarlo, supongo que las pesadillas que tienes es tu inconsciente tratando de darte señales de tu verdadero ser—

—toda esta charla me está confundiendo, sin embargo, supongo que tienes razón, eso explicaría que mi tierra control haya aparecido de repente, pero eso no dice nada sobre mi siendo el avatar— interrumpió Toru cruzándose de brazos

—es por eso que tenemos que probarlo, lo único que harás será poner tus manos sobre cada uno de estos objetos, se supone que reaccionaran a tu habilidad, por ejemplo, intenta hacerlo sobre la roca— el castaño asintió y respirando profundo hizo lo que Moku le indicaba, justo cuando sus manos se detuvieron sobre su objetivo la roca reacciono sacudiéndose —¿lo ves?, reacciona automáticamente a tu control, ahora intenta hacerlo con el agua—

—de acuerdo— lentamente movió sus manos hacia el cuenco de agua, Toru temblaba un poco debido a los nervios, su amigo lo miraba con expectación, por unos segundos no sucedió nada lo cual logro sacra una sonrisa del castaño, su alegría duro muy poco debido a que el agua comenzó a levantarse yendo hacia sus palmas, Toru, al ver la reacción aparto sus manos rápidamente, por lo que el líquido volvió a su recipiente

—increíble Toru, ya ni siquiera es necesario probarlo con lo demás, esto prácticamente lo prueba, tu eres el avatar, tú tienes el poder para terminar con esta guerra— señaló Moku con sus ojos completamente abiertos

—esto no puede ser posible— dijo el aludido sintiendo, de pronto, el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Desde que supo la verdad acerca de lo que era en realidad, Toru había pasado la mayor parte de los días sin hablar con su familia, se había encerrado en su habitación, todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días hacía que su mente se agotara de tanto darle vueltas al asunto, toda su vida fue criado para odiar a los maestros y resulta que el uno de ellos, no solo eso, él era el avatar, esa figura que solía leer en algunos libros, aquel que mantenía al mundo en equilibrio

—hey Toru, soy yo— dijo Moku entrando a la habitación, al ser el mejor amigo del joven podía entrar y salir de esa casa cuando quisiera, el moreno tenía la confianza del líder de ciudad república —tu madre me dijo que has estado aquí todos los días, escucha, entiendo cómo te sientes, pero tienes que aceptarlo y seguir adelante, si quieres mantener esto en secreto tendremos que liberar a esa chica de la prisión—

—eso lo sé Moku, es solo que todo lo que ha pasado me supera, no tengo idea de cómo voy a superarlo—

—estoy seguro que tus vidas pasadas pensaban lo mismo, ellos salieron adelante gracias a que había gente que confiaba en ellos, yo confió en ti Toru, se que podrás sobreponerte a esto—

—tienes razón Moku, he estado actuando como un cobarde, eso debe terminar, ahora pensemos en un plan para sacar a esa chica de ahí— mencionó Toru levantándose de su cama, había llegado el momento de dejar atrás sus temores y comenzar a actuar

—así se habla, ahora pongámonos en marcha, será sencillo para ti entrar a la prisión, lo difícil será salir sin levantar sospechas, tal vez pueda maniobrar un poco las alarmas, pero para eso necesitaría estar dentro de la oficina de tu padre, por lo que necesitamos que él no esté ahí— comenzó a hablar el joven moreno, había estado pensando en ese plan por varios días, así que confiaba en que funcionara

—si lo hacemos hoy funcionara, mi padre estará en la presidencia todo el día, después vendrá a la casa, no pisara la prisión hoy— dijo Toru emocionado, al parecer el plan iba a funcionar

—eso facilita las cosas, una vez en la oficina abriré la puerta de su celda, tú ya estarás ahí esperándola, después de eso solo necesitaras esquivar a los guardias, una vez llegues a la oficina, tendremos algo de tiempo para pensar cómo salir— Toru asintió al escuchar el plan de su amigo —el problema será hacerle llegar el plan a la chica—

—no te lo dije, pero dejé mi comunicador con ella, solo falta enviar el mensaje—

—genial, debiste haberme contado de ese detalle antes, pero está bien, dile que iremos por ella al anochecer— mencionó Moku con una gran sonrisa, el castaño lo miro optimista tomando otro de los aparatos de comunicación a larga distancia para ponerla sobre aviso de lo que ocurriría esa noche.

Una vez el sol se ocultó en el horizonte, ambos jóvenes salieron de la casa donde se encontraban para comenzar con lo planeado, llegar y entrar a su destino no fue complicado, caminaron por los pasillos del lugar sin mostrar ningún atisbo de nervios, entraron a la oficina del líder de ciudad república donde Moku comenzó a teclear rápidamente en la computadora

—ya está Toru, puedo mantener las cámaras apagadas por algunos minutos, debes sacarla de ahí rápido— habló el moreno sin despegar la vista de la pantalla, el aludido asintió dirigiéndose a la celda de la chica, caminaba rápidamente por el lugar, pasaba junto a los guardias son que ninguno le cuestionara nada por lo que después de varios minutos llego a su destino

—chica, ¿estás ahí? — preguntó escudriñando la oscuridad, acerco su rostro a los barrotes, lo que causo que la joven lo asustara acercándose a él de repente

—vaya para ser un maestro tierra eres bastante asustadizo, la gente como nosotros debe siempre estar firme para evitar ser tomados con la guardia baja— señaló con una sonrisa, Toru la miro con el ceño fruncido alejándose de ella

—no me asuste, es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa, en fin, dejemos de hablar y mejor pongámonos en marcha— el joven abrió la puerta de la celda, haciéndose a un lado para que la chica saliera —cuando te conocí no llevabas cadenas en tus manos, ¿Por qué ahora tienes?, ¿acaso intentaste escapar de nuevo? —

—claro que no, los guardias me pusieron estas tonterías debido a que mañana seria mi ejecución— susurró la joven caminando tras de Toru quien iba liderando el camino llevándola por donde no hubiera guardias

—entonces puedo decir que llegue a tiempo, ¿no es así? —

—puedes decirlo, honestamente, ya estaba preparándome para delatarte ante todos— la chica caminaba tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, lo cual era algo complicado debido a que sus amarras no dejaban de moverse

—no te preocupes por las cadenas, una vez lleguemos a la oficina de mi padre te las quitare— continuaron moviéndose en silencio por los pasillos hasta llegar a su destino

—hasta que llegan, los guardias acaban de darse cuenta que la chica ha desaparecido, están comenzando una búsqueda por los alrededores de la zona donde estaba— mencionó Moku sin levantar la mirada de la computadora

—menos mal que llegamos a tiempo— mencionó Toru con alivio, el moreno asintió dándoles una mirada por primera vez desde que arribaron, quedando embobado al ver a la chica que acompañaba a su amigo —Moku, ¿estás bien? —

—¿ah?, si claro, así que ella es quien te amenaza con revelar tu secreto— respondió tratando se sonar tranquilo

—si, ella es…— Toru quiso presentar a la joven dándose cuenta que no sabia su nombre, por lo que ella contesto en su lugar

—mi nombre es Luna, por lo que he escuchado tu eres Toru y el sujeto de la computadora es Moku, ¿verdad? — dijo señalando a quien tenía frente a ella

—Luna, que bonito nombre— habló en moreno sin quitar su mirada de la chica, Toru tuvo que carraspear para que su amigo volviera a enfocarse en lo que vinieron a hacer —en fin, debemos salir de aquí antes de que alguien venga, el problema es que no encuentro ningún punto ciego por donde podríamos salir sin que nos encuentren—

—espera acabo de recordar algo, hay un pasaje por el que mi padre suele ir y venir, el problema es que nos llevaría al ayuntamiento, justo a la boca del lobo—respondió el castaño, mirando hacia donde el pasaje comenzaba, justo detrás del escritorio de su padre

—hay que arriesgarse, mejor que quedarnos aquí esperando a que nos atrapen— mencionó la joven llamada Luna, los dos jóvenes asintieron por lo que Toru tecleo un par de números en la computadora abriendo el pasaje, Moku entro rápidamente dentro, la chica no se movió señalando las cadenas que recorrían sus muñecas, Toru tomo un par de llaves que se encontraban en una gaveta con las que abrió las cadenas, Luna masajeo sus muñecas entrando al pasaje seguida de Toru quien le dio una ultima mirada a la oficina de su padre cerrando el pasaje y dejando la prisión detrás.

Los tres jóvenes continuaban caminando por el pasaje, el cual era bastante largo, les tomaría casi una hora legar a su destino, aun así, no daban ni una señal de agotamiento

—¿Cómo se que ustedes dos, no me están engañando? — preguntó Luna deteniéndose de repente, los dos jóvenes la miraron con extrañeza

—¿a que te refieres? — mencionó Toru cruzándose de brazos, lucia algo agitado debido a que debían salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible, no tenían tiempo para entretenerse con charla inútil

—podrían haberme engañado y en realidad me llevan a algún lugar donde me ejecutaran, tal vez ustedes solo quieren burlarse de mi dándome una falsa sensación de seguridad— respondió sin moverse del lugar, Toru cruzo miradas con Moku, ambos pensaban en lo sinsentido que se escuchaban las palabras de la joven, por lo que el castaño suspiro fuertemente antes de contestar

—escucha, si lo que queríamos era jugar un poco con alguien, el ultimo lugar donde lo buscaríamos seria la cárcel, te estamos ayudando solo para que no sueltes por todo el lugar que soy un maestro tierra, no tengo porque mentirte y llevarte a otro lugar, una vez fuera de este túnel serás libre de irte a donde quieras, lo prometo— explicó con calma, la chica lo miro directo a los ojos tratando de ver algún atisbo de mentira en ellos, al darse cuenta de lo contrario sintió un gran peso desaparecer de su espalda

—de acuerdo, les creeré, solo una pregunta más, ¿Por qué te niegas a que las personas sepan que tu eres un maestro tierra?, si tu padre se entera posiblemente su actuar hacia nosotros cambie— cuestionó comenzando a caminar lentamente, el aludido solo negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa triste

—tu no lo conoces como yo, si llegara a enterarse de lo que soy se olvidara que soy su hijo y me encerrara como todos los demás— respondió sin levantar la mirada del suelo odiándose por siempre temer de su padre, a pesar de ser tener 20 años, el miedo a su progenitor siempre lo supera

—tendrá que saberlo algún día Toru, sobre todo por…— Moku fue interrumpido por su amigo quien lo miro con dureza

—no digas mas Moku, nadie tiene por que enterarse de eso— la joven solo alternaba su mirada entre los dos chicos sin entender de que hablaban

—esto no es algo que puedas esconder por mucho tiempo, tienes que enfrentarlo, te apoyaría si solo tuvieras que esconder tu dominio de la tierra, pero estamos hablando de algo mas importante que eso y lo sabes— señaló seriamente el moreno, Toru soltó un grito de frustración lanzando su puño contra la pared del pasaje para después caer de rodillas en el suelo

—¿Qué sucede aquí?, toda esta charla me confunde— intervino Luna acercándose hacia ambos chicos, Moku la miro de reojo para después dirigir su atención hacia Toru

—escucha, entiendo como te sientes, yo estaría igual si hubiera ignorado mi verdadera naturaleza por 20 años, pero sabes que tengo razón en lo que digo, no puedes huir de tu destino— Toru solo asintió sin levantarse del suelo, sabia que estaba actuando como un cobarde, pero no podía evitarlo, toda su vida había transcurrido tranquilamente, sabia lo que estaba destinado a ser desde que era un niño, se había acostumbrado a la idea de que terminaría asumiendo el control de ciudad república y continuaría con el legado de su padre, por lo que ahora todo eso se derrumbo frente a el en el momento que supo su naturaleza como avatar

—chicos, en serio estoy muy confundida por esta pequeña platica entre ustedes y no me gustaría interrumpirla, pero creo que es mejor continuar caminando y salir de este túnel de metal, no estar en mi elemento me saca de mis casillas— mencionó la joven con algo de temblor en su voz, Toru se levanto del suelo y comenzó a caminar frente a ellos retomando su huida

—¿Por qué dices que estas fuera de tu elemento?, ¿acaso no eres maestra metal? — cuestionó Moku caminando junto a ella

—no, al contrario de muchos maestros, yo no fui bendecida con ese don, solo manejo la tierra, aunque me hubiera gustado hacerlo, así saldríamos de este tunel de metal más rápido— respondió sin quitar la mirada de la espalda del heredero de ciudad república, notaba su abatimiento, sin embargo, no podía saber que lo provocaba

—cuando salgamos de aquí, tal vez puedas enseñarle a Toru tierra control, estoy seguro que, aunque no lo muestre, se muere de ganas de dominarlo— susurró el moreno de cabello largo

—supongo que podría enseñarle un par de cosas, solo si el esta dispuesto claro, no se ve muy feliz— señaló al joven que caminaba frente a ellos

—Toru está pasando por un momento complicado, se ha enterado de varias cosas sobre el que no esperaba—

—ya veo, espero que pueda superarlo, me gustaría conocerlo mejor, al igual que a ti Moku— dijo mostrándole una sonrisa, la cual el moreno correspondió de igual manera

—ya está, hemos llegado— exclamó Toru deteniéndose de repente, los dos jóvenes los alcanzaron en lo que él tomaba el pomo de la puerta y la empujaba ligeramente para asomar su cabeza, después de ver que no había nadie en la oficina de su padre, abrió la salida completamente para pasar por ella

—vaya, al parecer el líder no vive mal— la mirada de Luna se paseaba por la gran oficina, la cual era bastante lujosa

—debemos darnos prisa y salir de aquí, al contrario de la prisión, por las noches este lugar tiene mucho movimiento de parte de la seguridad— el castaño se acercó a la puerta, por desgracia esta se encontraba cerrada —demonios, esto está cerrado, tendremos que salir por la ventana— dijo caminando hacia su destino, pudo abrir la ventana con facilidad, trepo por el alfeizar con cuidado, debido a que se encontraban a 10 metros del suelo, sin dudarlo los dos acompañantes lo siguieron

—¿Cómo bajaremos por aquí? — preguntó la joven con algo de temor mientras trataba de mirar hacia el suelo

—¿no puedes usar tu control para levantar algunas rocas? — sugirió Moku visiblemente nervioso

—no si lo que queremos es que no nos escuchen, no te preocupes, encontraremos una forma de bajar— respondió Toru sin titubear, los tres jóvenes continuaron con su travesía por algunos minutos, sin notar que alguien los veía desde el suelo acompañado de varios hombres

—¿listos?, disparen— dio la orden, los hombres lanzaron proyectiles contra los tres jóvenes que se encontraban en el edificio impactando en uno de ellos, de inmediato unos de los jóvenes tomo del brazo a la chica para impedir que cayera al suelo, sin embargo, debido a la posición tan estrecha en la que se encontraban ninguno de los tres pudo mantenerse en pie cayendo los tres, afortunadamente pocos metros antes del suelo, Toru, en un momento de desesperación, lanzo al suelo una ráfaga de aire amortiguando su caída, cuando tocaron el suelo fueron cegados por una luz que apuntaba directo hacia ellos, aun así, Toru fue capaz de ver quien estaba frente a esos hombres, su padre junto a su hermano, por lo que rápidamente les dio la espalda, no podía dejar que ellos vieran quien era

—tenía razón padre, alguien intentaría escapar hoy— escucho la voz de su hermano menor

—mantengan las manos en alto maestros, no nos queremos ver obligados a dispararles— ordenó el hombre, los jóvenes se miraron con desesperación

—¿Qué hacemos? — susurró Moku mientras sujetaba a Luna quien sangraba un poco de su brazo derecho

—no podemos dejar que nos atrape, tenemos que salir de aquí, Luna, ¿crees que puedas sacarnos de aquí? — cuestionó Toru a la chica quien aún estaba atónita por haberlo visto manejar el viento, sin embargo, no era tiempo de preguntar acerca de eso, ya lo hablarían cuando estuvieran a salvo

—creo que sí, debajo de toda la ciudad hay varios escondites, podemos ir allí, pero necesitamos distraer a esos sujetos— respondió, el castaño paseo su mirada entre sus compañeros y el ejército de su padre, era su turno de actuar, solo él podría distraerlos el tiempo necesario

—los distraeré, prepárate para huir— dijo decidido levantando las manos y girándose lentamente para enfrentar a su padre —ustedes ganan, nos atraparon— el líder de cuidad republica lo miro burlón antes de darse cuenta quien estaba frente a el

—¿Toru?, ¿Qué estas haciendo? — preguntó su hermano menor al reconocerlo, su padre quedo estático al escucharlo, junto a sus hombres, los cuales bajaron ligeramente sus armas

—esto no puede ser cierto, ¿en serio eres tu Toru? — su padre lo miraba con incredulidad, el castaño se obligó a respirar profundo y enfrentar lo que estaba a punto de pasar

—sí, soy yo padre—

—¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?, fuimos avisados de un intento de fuga en la prisión, seguimos su rastro hasta aquí y resulta que mi propio hijo es quien los lidera— exclamó furioso, mientras tanto los hombres que apuntaban hacia ellos habían bajado por completo sus armas, lo cual la joven llamada Luna aprovecho para comenzar a trazar el plan para escapar

—tenía que hacerlo, todos, maestros y no maestros somos iguales, no es justo como tratas a esas personas y voy a hacer lo posible para detenerte— reveló tomando por sorpresa a su progenitor y a su hermano

—¿de qué rayos hablas Toru?, esas personas no son como nosotros, nuestro deber es acabar con ellos— reclamó el hermano menor, Toru lo miro sorprendido, sabía que su forma de ser era idéntica a su padre, pero esperaba que aun tuviera algo de humanidad

—que lastima que pienses así Lee, y siendo así tengo algo que confesar— el joven castaño respiro profundo antes de volver a hablar —yo soy un maestro tierra, así que lo que le hagas a esas personas es como si me hicieras lo mismo, como si encerraras y ejecutaras a tu propio hijo— el silencio reino el lugar por algunos minutos, los cuales fueron aprovechados por la maestra tierra quien ya terminaba con la ruta de escape

—ya está, tenemos que irnos— susurró al joven que continuaba mirando a su progenitor, el cual cerro los ojos tomando un gran respiro antes de abrir la boca

—si eso es lo que piensas, entonces puedes despedirte de llamarte mi hijo, ahora levanten las manos y no pongan resistencia, oficiales, prepárense para arrestarlos— los oficiales titubearon un momento en obedecer, pero en pocos segundos se vieron rodeados de armas apuntándolos, sin embargo, fue bastante tarde para ellos, ya que Luna había logrado llegar a los escondites pudiendo escapar sin problemas

—creí que no lograríamos salir de esa— dijo Moku respirando con tranquilidad, una vez llegaron a uno de los escondites

—tambien yo, aunque debo aceptar que fue una gran aventura— secundó Luna para sentarse en el suelo sujetando su herida, el moreno se acercó a ella preocupado, por fortuna era una herida superficial, así que no había ningún problema, Toru, por su parte paseaba su mirada por el lugar al que habían llegado, se veía desierto, por lo que no estarían a salvo por algún tiempo, mientras tanto su mente iba paseando por las palabras que había escuchado decir a su padre y a su propio hermano, sabía que eso pasaría eventualmente, pero nada lo había preparado para no sentirse miserable

—por cierto, ¿cuándo pensaban decirme que eras el avatar?, casi muero del susto cuando te vi haciendo aire control— mencionó la chica haciéndolo salir de sus cavilaciones

—no pensaba decírtelo, mi vida ya era bastante dura cuando descubrí mi control sobre la tierra, lo demás solo se ha venido acumulando en mí, ya muy cargada, lista de problemas— respondió mirándola, trataba de sonar tranquilo, pero ahora solo quería estar solo y poner en orden sus pensamientos, por lo que sin decir nada más se alejó un poco de los otros dos jóvenes, quienes no hicieron nada para detenerlo

—estará bien, Toru podrá sobreponerse a todo lo que le está ocurriendo— dijo Moku mirando la espalda de su mejor amigo

—eso espero, no podemos quedarnos aquí por mucho tiempo, su padre nos buscara hasta el cansancio, aunque no lo parezca los oficiales saben acerca de estos escondites, apuesto que ya nos están buscando— señaló Luna

—tenemos al menos un día sin persecuciones, lo suficiente para pensar en nuestro siguiente movimiento, volver a nuestra vida normal tendrá que quedar descartado— el moreno comenzó a recorrer el escondite en el que estaban buscando algo que pudiera serles de ayuda, después de un par de minutos volvió sujetando una radio — encontré esto, puede ponernos sobre aviso de lo que sucede en el exterior— la encendió escuchando al principio estática, movió un poco la señal hasta que logro captar una estación

—se nos ha informado acerca de una fuga en la prisión de maestros, el cuerpo de seguridad manda a mantener la calma debido a que los fugitivos pueden ser peligrosos, si alguno ve a los siguientes sujetos avisen a la mayor brevedad, ellos corresponden al nombre de Luna, Moku y Toru, les agradecemos por su atención— relataba el sujeto de la radio, Moku la apago y la tiro al lado

—bueno, ahora sabemos que ya toda la ciudad sabe quiénes somos— señaló Moku, en ese momento Toru se acercó a ellos lentamente

—tendremos que salir de la ciudad, no podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí— resolvió el castaño

—¿esto quiere decir que ya decidiste lo que harás? — cuestionó Luna, esperaba que el chico tomara la decisión correcta

—he entendido que no puedo huir de mi destino, es hora que el mundo sepa que el avatar ha regresado— terminó completamente decidido, Moku asintió a sus palabras, estaba aliviado por las palabras de su mejor amigo, mientras que Luna miraba a ambos jóvenes, ella tambien había llegado a una conclusión, ayudaría a los jóvenes en todo lo que pudiera, empezando, claramente por enseñarle tierra control al castaño y ayudarlo a recuperar el equilibro del mundo.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Los tres chicos aún se encontraban en el escondite, trataban de pensar en una forma de poder salir de la ciudad sin muchos problemas, mientras en el exterior todas las fuerzas policiacas continuaban con su búsqueda

—el lugar más cercano al que podríamos ir si logramos salir de aquí, es la nación del fuego, ahí nos ayudaran, especialmente a Toru— mencionó Luna mirando a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban con ella

—solo quedara buscar el modo de salir de ciudad república, he escuchado de embarcaciones que salen repletas de personas que están huyendo, tal vez podríamos usarlas— sugirió Moku, Toru se encontraba meditando todo lo escuchado, tenían que actuar con velocidad, pero no se encontraba muy seguro de querer abandonar la ciudad, no sin despedirse de ciertas personas

—se de lo que hablas, puedo intentar contactar a los encargados, pero tomara algo de tiempo, el cual creo que no tenemos, junto con algo de dinero, esos sujetos no son nada baratos— respondió la chica cruzándose de brazos

—vale la pena intentarlo, si es por dinero no te preocupes, iré a mi casa y tomare todo lo que tengo, debería ser suficiente para pagarles— dijo Toru poniéndose de pie, su amigo le imito acercándose a el

—¿estás seguro?, ahora todo mundo nos busca, si saldrás debes ser en extremo cuidadoso, no podemos arriesgarnos a que te atrapen— cuestionó el moreno mirándolo preocupado

—estaré bien, me asegurare de que nadie sepa que estuve en casa— respondió sin ningún atisbo de duda

—de acuerdo, nosotros nos encargaremos de contactar a quienes nos sacaran de aquí— señaló la maestra tierra señalándose a ella y Moku

—en realidad, creo que yo tambien necesito ir a casa, sé que ahora soy un fugitivo y no debería hacerlo, pero no quiero que mi abuelo piense que lo abandone, tengo que decirle todo lo que ha ocurrido, él lo entenderá— Toru asintió a lo que dijo su mejor amigo, por lo que los tres partieron en diferentes direcciones separándose por un corto periodo de tiempo, el castaño salió a la superficie por uno de las salidas del escondite más cercana, después de comprender en que parte de la ciudad se encontraba comenzó su camino hacia el que había sido su hogar, cuando arribó a su destino entro por una de las puertas traseras tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, la casa de veía sin movimiento, Toru suponía que todos se encontraban descansando y su padre seguramente estaba tras su pista junto a su hermano menor, llego sin problemas a su habitación, comenzó a vaciar uno de los cajones en los que guardaba su dinero vaciándolo en una mochila que estaba cerca de ahí, estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que se dio cuenta que alguien lo veía, hasta que escucho su nombre de boca de su madre, volteo para mirarla con algo de temor

—lamento si te asuste hijo, es solo que me sorprendió verte aquí, supongo que ha sido un día duro, ¿verdad? — preguntó mirándolo desde la entrada de su habitación, Toru se puso de pie acercándose a ella

—no tienes idea madre— respondió cansado, en esa casa, la única persona con la que podía ser autentico era con ella

—¿acaso vas a algún lado hijo? — continuó preguntando lanzando miradas a la mochila que se encontraba a un lado del chico

—tengo que hacerlo, no puedo volver a esta casa, mi padre ya ha declarado que no soy más su hijo y tiene a toda la fuerza de seguridad buscándonos— el joven trataba de no sonar desesperado, no había esperado encontrarse con la persona que más le importaba en ese lugar, pero ahora que la tenía frente a él debía serle honesto, al menos por última vez, al escuchar esa respuesta su madre solo soltó un suspiro acercándose a Toru

—lo sé, aunque no lo creas, yo sabía que eras un maestro tierra— confesó la mujer tomando por sorpresa al chico

—¿tú lo sabias?, pero ¿cómo? —

—una vez que te encontrabas jugando en el jardín, comenzaste a divertirte moviendo un par de pequeñas rocas, tal vez no recuerdes ese día, pero yo vi lo que hacías y me llene de temor, me asustaba pensar en lo que haría tu padre si se enteraba, esa fue la razón de que dejaras de salir al jardín— explicó la madre de Toru mientras que su hijo la escuchaba con atención

—y yo creyendo que eras una mala madre conmigo por no dejarme salir, ahora resulta que estabas protegiéndome— soltó Toru antes de acercarse a ella y abrazarla con fuerza, su progenitora dio un pequeño respingo de sorpresa, pero casi inmediatamente le respondió el abrazo

—creo que deberías irte, tu padre no tardara en venir y no sería bueno que supiera que estuviste aquí— dijo separándose del joven

—hay otra cosa que debes saber madre— Toru respiro hondo antes de volver a pronunciar palabra —no solo soy un maestro tierra, resulta que tambien soy el avatar, ¿puedes creerlo? — la mujer lo miro con sorpresa, sin embargo, le mostro a su hijo una sonrisa cálida

—estoy orgullosa de ti Toru, sé que harás lo correcto y esperare por el día en que vuelvas a ciudad república— su madre volvió a envolverlo entre sus brazos antes de separarse y musitando un pequeño adiós, salió de la habitación, Toru termino de guardar el dinero para después salir de su hogar por última vez, comenzó su camino hacia la entrada del escondite, pero antes de llegar recordó otro lugar al que tenía que ir y dando media vuelta comenzó su camino hacia su nuevo destino agradeciendo que la fuerza de seguridad aun no buscaban en su vecindario por lo que su camino fue bastante tranquilo, después de una corta caminata arribo a casa de su pareja Marina, debía hablar con ella, solo esperaba que quisiera escucharlo, después de todo ella apoyaba a los antimaestros sin dudarlo, trepo por un árbol cercano a su balcón, pudo abrir la ventana y entrar a la habitación, vio la silueta de la chica en su cama por lo que se acercó a ella

—Marina, despierta— musitó Toru al oído de la joven, esta se removió de su sueño ligeramente abriendo sus ojos y mostrándole una sonrisa, sin embargo, al reconocerlo por completo su expresión cambio a una de miedo apartándose del joven rápidamente —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — fue lo único que pudo preguntar sin quitar la mirada del joven

—lamento haberte asustado, pero tenía que venir a hablar contigo—

—¿hablar de qué?, ¿de cómo me has engañado todo este tiempo? — Toru miro a los ojos de la joven sorprendiéndose de ver un profundo odio en ellos

—acerca de eso… lamento habértelo ocultado, pero temía que después de saber eso no quisieras saber nada de mi— respondió Toru tratando de excusarse

—tenías razón, cuando escuche la noticia de lo que había sucedido no quería creerlo, pero mi padre me abrió los ojos diciéndome la verdad, no puedo creer que todo este tiempo estuve enamorada de un maestro tierra— escupió esas palabras sin dejar de mirarlo con desagrado, el castaño se vio intimidado por esa mirada por lo que retrocedió un poco

—entiendo lo que dices, pero si solo me dieras una oportunidad de explicarte…—

—no necesito eso, solo quiero que te vayas de mi casa y no vuelvas a verme, no llamare a la policía, considera eso como un último favor por todo el tiempo juntos, pero no vuelvas— finalizó dándole la espalda, Toru limpio una lagrima que había escapado de sus ojos y salió del lugar rápidamente sin mirar a atrás, después de algunos minutos de camino por fin llego al escondite, el cual se encontraba completamente solo, se tiró al suelo tratando de digerir todo lo que había escuchado esa noche, sin poder contenerse comenzó a llorar, lloraba por todo lo que le había sucedido en los últimos días, por tener que dejar a su familia atrás, por el rechazo de la chica que más había amado en su vida, todo eso al fin había explotado dentro de él, duro en esa posición al menos una hora, se incorporó al escuchar pasos acercándose

—creí que tardarías más en regresar— mencionó Luna al verlo sentado en el suelo, el joven desvió la mirada para que esta no se percatara de sus ojos hinchados

—fue un viaje rápido, ¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿pudiste encontrar quien nos saque de aquí? —

—sí, no es tan complicado cuando conoces los puntos de reunión de los maestros en esta ciudad, accedieron a ayudarnos a cambio de una gran cantidad de dinero, cosa de la que creo que tú te encargaras— Toru señalo hacia la mochila que yacía cerca de ellos, la joven la tomo e inspecciono el interior —definitivamente esto nos servirá, supongo que ser rico es una de las ventajas de ser el hijo del llamado líder de la ciudad—

—si quieres verlo de esa manera, honestamente, hay más en contra que a favor— replicó el joven, Luna lo miro de manera que hacia parecer que quería seguir escuchándolo hablar —siempre estas presionado, al ser el primogénito estoy o estaba obligado a actuar de manera que mis sentimientos nunca interfirieran con mi juicio, aprendí a jamás contradecir lo que mi padre me enseñaba, sin dejar de mencionar que desde que nací, se me comenzó a inculcar el odio hacia los maestros—

—debió haber sido difícil para ti el alejarte de todo eso— mencionó la joven condescendiente —tal como lo fue para mí—

—¿a qué te refieres? — cuestiono mirándola confundido

—mis padres tambien son no maestros, así que podría decir que mi infancia fue parecida a la tuya, pero a diferencia de ti supe acerca de mis habilidades gracias a mi tío, él era un hombre increíble, llegue a quererlo más que a mi propio padre, en fin, como lo habrás imaginado tambien era maestro tierra, cuando supo acerca de mi comenzó a enseñarme todo lo que sabía hasta hace un par de meses— comenzó a relatar la chica perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, Toru la escuchaba con atención

—¿Qué ocurrió? —

—nos descubrieron, mis padres de inmediato llamaron a la fuerza de seguridad, mi tío trato de ponerme a salvo en otro lugar, sin embargo, los oficiales lograron atraparnos, es así como fui llevada a la prisión—

—¿Qué ocurrió con tu tío? —

—no lo sé, no lo he visto desde ese día, espero poder volverlo a ver a él le debo todo lo que soy— mencionó Luna con tristeza, el joven le dio un par de palmadas para reconfortarla, en ese momento se acercó a ellos Moku quien recién volvía

—lamento la tardanza, despedirme del abuelo fue más difícil de lo que creí, ¿todo fue bien en tu casa Toru? — preguntó el moreno

—prefiero no hablar de eso, ahora lo importante es salir de aquí— el castaño evadió la pregunta, debido a que aún le dolía lo que había ocurrido afuera del escondite, los dos jóvenes lo miraron con extrañeza, sin embargo, decidieron no ahondar más en ese asunto

—de acuerdo, necesitamos salir de la ciudad antes de que amanezca, así que, yo digo que es mejor darse prisa— dijo Moku preparándose para seguir a la chica quien los llevaría con las personas que los sacarían de ahí, comenzaron a caminar por uno de los túneles de ese escondite, dicha caminata duro un poco más de una hora, cuando llegaron al puerto se comenzaba a ver el amanecer por el horizonte

—Luna, ¿son ellos tus compañeros? — preguntó uno de los hombres cuando los vieron llegar

—ellos son Toru y Moku, chicos, él es Path nos ayudara a llegar a la nación del fuego— presentó la chica a los demás, los dos chicos asintieron con la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba en hombre, este hizo el mismo ademan hacia ellos

—claro, siempre y cuando entreguen el respectivo pago— mencionó con una sonrisa, Toru dio un par de pasos al frente entregándole la mochila

—espero que sea suficiente— el hombre tomo la mochila inspeccionando el interior

—más que suficiente chico, incluso sabiendo que hoy hay más vigilancia de la acostumbrada, no todos los días el primogénito del líder trata de escapar, no deben preocuparse, los sacaremos de aquí sin ningún problema— dijo el hombre señalando a una pequeña barca anclada a la orilla, los jóvenes asintieron subiendo a ella, era algo pequeña, pero lo suficientemente grande para llevarlos, una vez estuvieron arriba el hombre soltó las amarras comenzando a alejarse del puerto y de la ciudad, Toru miro hacia atrás mirando como la ciudad donde había crecido quedaba tras él, sentía tristeza por ello, sin embargo, sabía que eso debía hacerse, si quería convertirse en la persona que ayudaría al mundo a volver a la normalidad, algunos sacrificios tendrían que ser hechos.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Toru se encontraba de nuevo en aquel lugar cubierto de niebla, sabía que era un sueño, aun así, no podía evitar sentirse incomodo mientras se encontraba de pie en ese lugar, decidió comenzar a caminar esperando encontrarse con otra cosa además de solo niebla, de pronto sus ojos se encontraron con una figura que se encontraba de pie cerca de espaldas a él

—al fin has comprendido tu tarea en este mundo— dijo la figura sin mirarlo, el joven camino hasta colocarse frente a ella, al mirar su rostro sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, sabía quién era aun sin haberla visto jamás

—eres el avatar Korra, ¿verdad? — preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta de antemano, la mujer frente a él no parecía demasiado mayor, lucia de la misma edad que sus padres

—a pesar de que nos hemos encontrado varias veces en tus sueños, esta es la primera vez que hablamos frente a frente— mencionó Korra sin despegar sus ojos del joven, quien desvió la mirada incomodo

—entonces todos esos sueños que nunca me dejaron dormir, ¿eran debido a ti? — continúo cuestionando a la figura frente a él, esta solo sacudió la cabeza en un ligero asentimiento antes de hablar

—todo eso era necesario, debía alertarte acerca de tu verdadera naturaleza, aunque nada de eso funciono, incluso llegue a temer que jamás pudiera comunicarme contigo— Toru escuchaba las palabras del anterior avatar con completa atención, gracias a su posición en ciudad república había logrado leer un par de libros acerca de la historia del avatar y como estos solían comunicarse con sus antecesores, le había parecido fascinante, ahora él se encontraba en la misma posición

—si eso no hubiera funcionado, ¿seria malo? —

—claro que no, debido a que terminarías descubriendo todo de una forma u otra, tus habilidades no son algo que se pueda mantener escondidas por mucho tiempo, aunque debo admitir que el que tardaras 20 años es bastante increíble—dijo Korra cruzándose de brazos, la niebla que los rodeaba comenzó a hacerse más densa hasta el punto que Toru no lograba ver a la figura frente a él, estiro sus brazos tratando de acercarse a ella cuando, de pronto ya no se encontraba en ese lugar, sino en la barca que los transportaba hacia la nación del fuego, miro hacia su costado encontrándose con sus dos compañeros quienes estaban durmiendo, el hombre que los ayudaba lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido

—¿acaso tuviste un mal sueño? — preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo

—no, solo fue extraño— respondió sentándose en el mismo lugar donde había estado durmiendo, su mente continuaba en aquel momento hablando con el anterior avatar

—deberías despertar a tus compañeros, es casi momento del cambio de barco— dijo el hombre apartando su mirada del joven y dirigiéndola frente a él

—¿cambiar? —

—lo único que hacemos con esta embarcación es alejarnos lo más posible de las costas de ciudad república, sin embargo, no es ideal para un viaje tan largo— explicó sin quitar su mirada del frente, Toru asintió para después acercarse a sus amigos y hablarles, ambos chicos despertaron casi de inmediato mientras el castaño les decía lo que pasaría, un par de minutos después la embarcación se detuvo sin nada más que agua alrededor, los tres jóvenes comenzaban a ponerse nerviosos cuando de pronto una nueva embarcación salió del fondo del océano, de ahí salió otro hombre el cual saludo a el sujeto llamado Path

—debemos darnos prisa si queremos sortear el bloqueo de naves de los antimaestros— mencionó el que conducía, Path acerco más su barca al otro vehículo marítimo, los chicos se despidieron de su anterior conductor y saludaron al nuevo, una vez estuvieron adentro el conductor cerro la escotilla por la que habían entrado y retomando el control de la nave comenzaron a hundirse al mismo tiempo que comenzaban a alejarse de la barca que los había sacado de la ciudad

—había escuchado de estas embarcaciones, pero jamás creí que subiría a una— dijo Moku instalándose en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en el lugar

—yo no creí que usaríamos esto, según lo que había escuchado las personas que salían de la ciudad solo usaban pequeñas embarcaciones— mencionó Luna haciendo lo mismo que su compañero

—eso hacemos, sin embargo, esta vez las condiciones son diferentes por lo que las medidas que hay que tomar son más estrictas, no se preocupen llegaremos a la nación del fuego en un par de horas— explicó el conductor de la embarcación sin apartar la vista de los controles de la misma

—entonces supongo que podremos volver a dormir— exclamó el joven de cabello oscuro acomodándose en el sofá y cerrando los ojos para dormir, los dos jóvenes restantes lo miraron para imitarlo, debían descansar para lo que viniera después, para Toru fue imposible volver a conciliar el sueño, por lo que se vio obligado a mantenerse despierto, se preguntaba qué era lo que se encontraba sucediendo en su ciudad natal, sus ojos se paseaban por el lugar hasta que se toparon con un pequeño radio, lo tomó en sus manos esperando que funcionara, una vez capto la señal del exterior puso toda su atención en escucharlo

—la fuerza de seguridad de ciudad republica quiere que les advirtamos que los tres prófugos son en extremo peligrosos, si alguno de ustedes tiene alguna pista de su paradero, les suplicamos comunicarse con la fuerza de seguridad de inmediato— relataba el sujeto de la radio, esto hizo sentir al joven aliviado, aun no había descubierto que estaban dejando la ciudad

—espero no te moleste que pregunte, pero, ¿Por qué estas huyendo de la ciudad? — cuestionó el conductor de la embarcación

—la fuerza de seguridad nos atrapo cuando estábamos rescatando a Luna de la prisión— explicó sin muchos detalles, aun no se sentía listo de que la gente se enterara de su verdadera naturaleza

—ya veo, tengo otra pregunta, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, tu gozabas de una posición privilegiada en la ciudad, ¿porque dejar todo eso atrás por rescatar a un enemigo? —

—nunca me ha agradado la forma en que los maestros son tratados, en Luna vi la posibilidad de hacer algo bueno, aunque sea por uno de ellos, es por eso que la ayude— dijo mirando a la joven que dormía junto a su mejor amigo, el conductor asintió a sus palabras y continúo guiándolos en el trayecto en silencio, según el reloj que colgaba de la muñeca de Toru comenzaba a amanecer en la superficie, sin embargo en donde se encontraban no parecía verse al diferencia por lo que sus compañeros continuaron dormidos, al mismo tiempo que el castaño pensaba en cual podría ser su siguiente movimiento una vez llegaran a tierra

—hemos llegado— anunció el hombre que conducía la embarcación provocando que los tres jóvenes despertaran abruptamente, sentían como la nave comenzaba a subir hasta romper con la superficie, tomaron las pocas pertenencias que llevaban y se dirigieron a la salida aun adormilados, el hombre los guio hacia la escotilla abriéndola para que ellos pudieran salir de ahí

—muchas gracias por habernos ayudado— agradeció Toru desde el fondo de su corazón mirándolo con agradecimiento, los dos jóvenes tambien le agradecieron por lo que el hombre les saludo con un gesto de su cabeza volviendo a entrar a la embarcación para comenzar a alejarse de ahí, una vez los jóvenes perdieron de vista el vehículo voltearon su mirada hacia donde habían llegado

—lo logramos chicos, ¡somos libres! — exclamó Moku con entusiasmo rodeando con los brazos a Luna y Toru, para comenzar a dar pequeños saltos de emoción, cosa que la chica imito

—es lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado, creí que nos atraparían apenas salir de la ciudad— secundó Luna emocionada, continuaron saltando por un par de minutos más hasta que el castaño se separó de ellos

—deberíamos comenzar a caminar, quien sabe que tan lejos estemos de la capital— anunció Toru tomando su mochila y emprendiendo el camino, Luna y Moku lo imitaron comenzando a caminar a su lado

—¿Qué es lo que haremos una vez lleguemos ahí? — cuestionó el moreno de cabello largo

—no es obvio, necesitaremos un maestro fuego que nos ayude a entrenar a Toru, claro, solo después de que aprenda tierra control, pero para eso estoy aquí— respondió la chica con una sonrisa, esto provoco que Toru se detuviera y la mirara

—¿tú vas a ayudarme? — el joven miro a la chica quien solo asintió

—¿dudabas que lo hiciera? — saltó Moku a la conversación

—un poco, creí que ella solo quería salir de la ciudad y después cada quien seguiría por su lado— esa respuesta le hizo ganarse un golpe en el brazo cortesía de la joven llamada Luna

—eso suena ridículo, desde el momento que ustedes me ayudaron nos convertimos en un equipo— respondió con los brazos cruzados

—bien, ahora que somos un equipo, tenemos que tener un nombre, yo sugiero que seamos el equipo avatar— anunció Moku tomando a sus compañeros por los hombros, los dos jóvenes restantes no pudieron evitar sonreír ante las palabras de su amigo, los tres continuaron con su camino por algunos minutos, cuando de pronto se vieron rodeados por un grupo numeroso de soldados, por lo que vieron obligados a levantar las manos en señal de rendición

—conozco el uniforme, estos sujetos son soldados de la nación del fuego— aclaró Luna en voz baja

—¿entonces porque nos amenazan? — preguntó Moku sin bajar las manos

—eso no lo sé, estoy igual de perdida en este asunto como ustedes—

—no somos una amenaza, venimos aquí debido a que estamos huyendo de ciudad república— explicó Toru levantando la voz para poder ser escuchado por los soldados, estos solo lo miraron antes de acercarse más para esposarlos y llevárselos en medio de las quejas de los tres jóvenes, quienes solo pudieron verse arrastrados por los oficiales que hacían caso omiso a sus palabras, Toru miro a sus amigos esperando que esas personas no los lastimaran mientras aceptaban lo que acababa de pasar aunque eso no le agradara nada.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Los hombres que los habían arrestado los habían subido a la parte trasera de un camión, cuyo interior estaba completamente oscuro, después había emprendido la marcha sin que los chicos supieran a donde los llevaban, los tres iban sentados y encadenados a unos barrotes que se encontraban ahí, ninguno quería admitirlo, pero estaban algo asustados por lo que había sucedido

—debo admitir que no sabía que esto pasaría al llegar aquí— dijo Luna abriendo la boca por primera vez desde que los arrestaron

—te entiendo, ser arrestados por los soldados de la nación del fuego no estaba en mi lista de cosas que hacer una vez llegáramos aquí— secundó Moku tratando de encontrar una manera quitarse las esposas que estaban en sus manos, Toru, por otro lado, se encontraba mirándolos en silencio, sabía que no podrían salir de ese embrollo, solo esperaba que, a donde quiera que los llevaran, pudieran explicar la razón por la que estaban ahí

—debemos idear un plan para salir de aquí, no escape de una prisión para terminar en otra— exclamó la joven imitando a Moku

—chicos, no gasten sus energías, incluso si logramos liberarnos ahí afuera hay más soldados los cuales nos atraparían de inmediato— mencionó Toru con tranquilidad, sus compañeros lo miraron sorprendidos por lo que acababa de decir —piénselo bien, seguramente solo quieren interrogarnos por nuestra razón de estar aquí—

—puede que tengas razón Toru, pero eso quiere decir que tendremos que decirles todo, incluso el que tú eres el avatar— intervino el moreno de cabello largo

—lo sé, eso es algo que no puedo evitar, el problema es que aún no estoy listo para que todo mundo sepa—

—nadie está listo para algo como eso, ni siquiera los avatares anteriores tomaban esa noticia con mucha alegría, gracias a mi tío he leído bastante de su historia y créeme, la mayoría no supo cómo reaccionar a esa noticia— explicó la chica mirando al castaño, o al menos eso parecía, no podía estar segura en la oscuridad

—¿Dónde aprendiste todo eso?, mi abuelo jamás me conto nada acerca de su vida como parte de la policía de ciudad república, me hubiera gustado preguntarle más sobre todo lo que hacía antes— señaló Moku con un tono de tristeza, aun le preocupaba el haber dejado a su abuelo en ciudad república, pero el anciano había sido muy claro al decir que no debería llevarlo con él, que solo sería un estorbo en su escape y en su nueva vida como fugitivo, Toru quiso consolar a su mejor amigo cuando el auto que los transportaba se detuvo abruptamente, escucharon alguno ruidos afuera antes de que la puerta se abriera cegándolos por un momento, una vez sus ojos se acostumbraron miro a los guardias que los habían atrapado entrar, soltaron sus agarres hacia los barrotes del vehículo y los sacaron del interior entre quejas de Luna y Moku, sin embargo, al ver a donde los habían llevado, estaban frente al palacio del señor del fuego.

Ciudad Republica

Lee, el hermano menor de Toru se encontraba junto a su padre en la oficina de este, esperaban informes del cuerpo de seguridad, ambos tenían la esperanza de que su hermano haya sido capturado y lo llevaran frente a ellos para que enfrentara lo que había hecho, aun así, pasaban las horas sin ningún tipo de noticia por lo que el joven

comenzaba a desesperarse

—hijo, no es bueno perder el control, cuando lo haces tu mente se nubla y eso te impide pensar con claridad— dijo el hombre mirándolo desde su escritorio, hablaba con un tono bastante normal, pero Lee sabía que su padre estaba furioso, él siempre le había externado su preocupación por el primogénito de la familia, le había preocupado que Toru no tuviera lo que se necesitaba para sucederlo, pero nada lo había preparado para la verdad que finalmente se revelo esa noche

—lo se padre, lo lamento, es solo que han pasado varias horas y aun no hay ninguna noticia de su paradero— mencionó acercándose al escritorio

—no debes preocuparte, encontraremos al traidor de tu hermano, debe responder por sus crímenes— exclamó levantándose de su lugar rodeando el escritorio para colocar sus manos sobre los hombros del chico —espero que entiendas que todo esto significa que ahora el futuro de nuestro imperio recae en tus hombros— el menor levanto su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros y penetrantes de su progenitor, el ser el heredero siempre había sido su sueño, ahora esa oportunidad regresaba a él, debía agradecerle a su hermano por haber hecho eso

—entiendo padre, seré el líder que tú quieres que sea—

—no sé si guiarme por esas palabras, ¿sabes?, tu hermano me dijo lo mismo días antes de traicionarme— explicó el hombre apartándose del chico

—pero yo no soy Toru, mi lealtad siempre estará contigo sin importar nada mas— Lee estaba harto de que siempre lo compararan con su hermano mayor, debía mostrarle su padre que, a pesar de ser 2 años menor, era más decidido y tenía un mayor liderazgo en sus venas

—eso espero Lee— justo cuando su progenitor pronuncio esas palabras entraron a la oficina un par de oficiales de la fuerza de seguridad, los de más alto rango por lo que parecía en sus uniformes —espero estén aquí con buenas noticias—

—lamento que no sea así señor, desde la última vez que los vimos hemos perdido el rastro por completo, lo único que sabemos es que estuvo en mi casa hablando con mi hija— explicó uno de los oficiales que Lee reconoció como el padre de la novia de su hermano

—¿y porque escucho de eso apenas ahora?, tu hija debió haber denunciado el hecho desde que ocurrió, de ser así ya lo tendríamos en nuestras manos— exclamó el líder de la ciudad azotando sus manos en el escritorio

—según las palabras de mi hija, ella tenía miedo de que el fugitivo tomara represalias contra ella por delatarlo— respondió el hombre con tono de miedo en su voz —lo único que mi hija nos conto fue que su hijo llevaba consigo una mochila bastante voluminosa— esa declaración logro que el padre de Toru regresara a la calma sopesando lo que recién escuchaba

—si Toru llevaba consigo una mochila significa que tiene planeado huir de la ciudad, oficial, quiero que refuerce las fronteras, tanto marítimas como terrestres, no debemos dejar que esos fugitivos huyan, ¿entendió? — ordenó el hombre, el aludido solo asintió antes de salir de la oficina volviendo a dejar Lee solo con su padre

—¿Qué si Toru ya dejo ciudad república? — preguntó el muchacho mirando a su padre quien recargaba sus brazos en el escritorio

—si ya lo hizo, nos corresponde ir a buscarlo, no me interesa si nos vamos a una guerra abierta contra las demás naciones, ese traidor debe regresar y responder por su traición— declaró el patriarca de su familia poniéndose de pie y caminando a la ventana con las manos vueltas puños, el menor lo imito, solo esperaba que una vez su padre localizara a su hermano le dejara ir a él en su búsqueda.

Toru y compañía se encontraban siendo arrastrados por los guardias quienes los llevaban dentro del palacio por algunos pasillos bastante enredosos

—Toru, ¿sigues creyendo que esto no suena nada sospechoso? — preguntó Moku acercándose a su amigo, ya que los tres chicos caminaban a la par

—si te soy honesto, ya no tengo idea, solo podemos esperar a que nos interroguen y así, poder decirles lo que soy— respondió el castaño sin despegar los ojos de las personas que los escoltaban

—mientras tanto podríamos ir pensando en algunas ideas para escapar, no me agrada nada la idea de volver a estar encerrada— intervino Luna metiéndose entre ambos chicos, a pesar de ir encadenados, ir cerca de ellos le hacía sentirse más valiente

—tienes razón Luna, ustedes piensen en un plan para salir de aquí mientras yo lidio con lo demás— dijo Toru mientras su mente repasaba cada escenario posible de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, aunque no le gustara agradecía a su padre por haberle enseñado a pensar bajo presión, según el hombre, tomar decisiones sin perder la cabeza era lo más importante en personas con rangos superiores a los demás, nunca le había interesado mucho esas palabras, sin embargo, ese instante era el momento perfecto para poner sus conocimientos en marcha, finalmente los guardias los detuvieron en el centro de una gran sala, la cual se encontraba repleta de personas que los miraban con curiosidad

—señor del fuego Iroh, encontramos a estos jóvenes en la costa más cercana a ciudad república, podrían ser espías del gobierno infiltrándose a nuestra nación— explicó el guardia de mayor rango que había estado presente cuando los arrestaron

—¿Qué le hace creer eso? — cuestionó el aludido sin mostrar ninguna expresión facial, sus ojos se movían mirando a los tres jóvenes, Toru lo miraba fijamente, sentía que conocía al hombre, sin embargo, eso era imposible, él nunca había salido de ciudad republica

—hace algunos años nuestros infiltrados en la ciudad consiguieron enviarnos las imágenes de la familia del líder, este sujeto— respondió señalando con su dedo al joven castaño —él es el primogénito de esa familia, el heredero de toda la ciudad— al escuchar esas palabras todos los presentes de la sala comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos sin quitar sus miradas del señalado, quien comenzó a sentirse incomodo por tanta atención

—¿es verdad eso joven? — la mirada del señor del fuego se clavó en Toru, este se vio forzado a devolverle la mirada sin querer que este se diera cuenta de la incomodidad que llevaba a cuestas

—sí señor, sin embargo, nosotros no estamos aquí por órdenes de nadie, hace apenas una noche, las fuerzas de seguridad de la ciudad nos atraparon ayudando a escapar a Luna de la prisión, además mi padre descubrió que soy un maestro tierra, motivo suficiente para huir de la ciudad— comenzó a explicar Toru mientras los presentes lo miraban aun desconfiados de sus intenciones, sin embargo, una vez el joven reveló que era un maestro, la sala se llenó de murmullos

—silencio por favor, ¿Cuál es tu nombre joven? —

—me llamo Toru, ellos son Moku y Luna— se presentó señalándose a él y a sus compañeros

—¿hace cuánto que sabes que eres un maestro tierra? — continuo el señor del fuego Iroh ahora con más curiosidad

—hace no más de tres días, llevaba años con una serie de sueños extraños, no sabía exactamente que querían decir, hasta que una persona que se apareció en mis sueños me instruyo de mi verdadera naturaleza—

—¿Cuántos años tienes exactamente? — el señor del fuego se encontraba cada vez más interesado en el muchacho, en su mente paseaban las palabras de Asami y creía que la persona que llevaban buscando por años, estaba por fin frente a el

—¿Qué tan necesario es que responda a eso en este interrogatorio?, no le veo la necesidad— Toru miro al señor del fuego con el entrecejo fruncido, no tenía idea de porque preguntaban esa clase de cosas

—debes responderle Toru, según veo al parecer el señor del fuego ya sospecha que eres el avatar— murmuró Moku acercándose al joven, este paseo su mirada hacia el hombre que los interrogaba, pensando en cómo reaccionarían si le confirmaba su sospecha

—cumpliré 21 en un mes exactamente— respondió el joven castaño, en ese momento la sala quedo en completo silencio, todos se encontraban pensando en lo mismo, cumplirá los mismos años que lleva el avatar Korra de muerta, las posibilidades de que ese joven fuera el avatar aumentaban con cada minuto, Toru al darse cuenta del silencio de la sala supo exactamente a que se debía, por lo que llego a la conclusión de que era su obligación confirmar sus sospechas —se lo que están pensado señores y la respuesta es sí, yo soy el avatar— reveló dejando atónitos a todos los presentes mientras el joven aceptaba lo que pasaría después, había llegado la hora de que el mundo se enterara de la verdad.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

La sala se había quedado en absoluto silencio después de la revelación del muchacho, este y sus amigos miraban nerviosos a los presentes en el lugar

—¿crees que crean en lo que dijiste? — preguntó Moku dirigiéndose a Toru quien se encogió de hombros

—no lo sé, eso espero porque no tengo forma de mostrarlo, si piden que haga una demostración voy a decepcionarlos— respondió el castaño

—deben hacerlo, puede que ellos sepan más formas de probar eso— interfirió Luna acercándose a ellos, en ese momento todos los presentes de la sala comenzaron a hablar entre ellos haciendo que el señor del fuego alzara la voz para ordenar silencio, una vez el ultimo murmullo fue apagado continuo con el interrogatorio

—dijiste que tu nombre es Toru, ¿verdad?, ¿tienes alguna prueba de lo que acabas de revelar? —

—por desgracia aun no puedo manejar ningún elemento por mi propia voluntad, las veces que lo he hecho han sido accidentes, es por eso que no podría mostrarles eso—

—yo puedo servir como testigo que lo que dijo es cierto, lo he visto hacer tierra y aire control— saltó Luna en su defensa provocando que todos los presentes la miraran, aun así, no se miraban muy convencidos de sus palabras

—supongo que solo hay una forma de probar que lo que dices es cierto— el señor del fuego hizo una seña hacia un hombre que se encontraba cerca de él, este asintió antes de salir de la sala, nadie dijo nada en el transcurso de los minutos hasta que el hombre volvió a entrar a la sala, solo que esta vez no se dirigió hacia el líder de la nación del fuego, sino que se acercó directamente a Toru dejando a sus pies un total de diez artículos, el joven castaño, junto con sus amigos miraron los artículos con escepticismo, un guardia se acercó y soltó los amarres del joven

—¿Qué se supone que es esto? — cuestionó Toru masajeando sus muñecas, las cuales se encontraban algo rojas por lo que habían usado para inmovilizarlas

—de todas las cosas que están ahí, solo una solía pertenecer al avatar anterior, si en realidad eres quien dices ser, sabrás que es lo que buscas— respondió el señor del fuego cruzándose de brazos, el castaño lo miro levantando la ceja antes de clavar su mirada en toda la montaña de artículos, había toda variedad de cosas, paseo su mirada por todo el lugar, observando como toda la gente lo miraba en silencio

—debe ser fácil para ti, según lo que mi tío me conto, el avatar está conectado con sus vidas pasadas, aunque inconscientemente, recuerdas la mayoría de vivencias de ellos, seguramente sabrás lo que es cuando lo veas— susurro Luna con el propósito de animar al joven castaño, este asintió regresando su mirada a los objetos, en ese momento sin quererlo comenzó a pensar en las cosas que le decía su padre cuando era más niño, según esas historias tanto los maestros como el avatar se sentían superiores a los no maestros, alcanzaban rangos más altos en cualquier trabajo y eran capaces de maltratar a las personas normales sin ningún tipo de consecuencia, debido a ese recuerdo Toru comenzó a mirar los artículos que se veían más lujosos y caros, pero ninguno de ellos evocaba el sentimiento de familiaridad que, según Luna, debería sentir, en ese momento su mirada se clavó en un collar de color azul, con una atracción magnética sus manos tomaron el objeto para mirarlo más de cerca, no entendía bien lo que le ocurría, pero podía estar seguro de que esto era suyo

—¿lo has encontrado? — preguntó el señor del fuego mirándolo con atención junto con una casi imperceptible sonrisa, sabía que era lo que el chico sostenía entre sus manos, ahora podía estar seguro de que él era quien decía ser

—no sé muy bien la razón, pero estoy seguro que he visto esto antes, no solo eso, sé que este collar es mío— señaló Toru mostrándoles lo que sostenía entre sus manos, todos los presentes guardaron silencio por un momento antes de volver a soltar murmullos entre ellos, lo que obligó al joven a alzar la voz —si necesitan que les dé más detalles, temo que los decepcionare, pero de lo que estoy seguro, es que este collar fue un regalo para alguien, lo malo es que no logro saber para quien— el señor del fuego levanto las manos para pedir silencio en el lugar, las voces comenzaron a extinguirse hasta que la sala quedo en quietud

—te ves muy seguro de tu respuesta muchacho, ahora toda la gente aquí incluyéndome estamos seguros de una cosa, no nos mientes, tu eres quien dices ser y puedo hablar por todos cuando digo que ahora teneos una esperanza en terminar con esta guerra avatar Toru— pronunció el hombre con solemnidad, al mismo tiempo los guardias se acercaron a los chicos soltando sus cadenas, estos abrazaron al chico con fuerza

—lo lograste Toru, les mostraste a estos sujetos quien eres— musitó Moku entre el abrazo, los tres jóvenes se separaron antes de volver su mirada hacia el señor del fuego

—debo admitir que no creíamos volver a ver al avatar desde la muerte de Korra, pero debo tragarme mis palabras, la nación del fuego está dispuesta a ayudarte para todo lo que necesites, en primer lugar, claro está, debemos proporcionarte un buen maestro fuego, debes aprender a dominar los cuatro elementos, si queremos ganar esta guerra— hablaba el líder de la nación del fuego mirándolo con solemnidad, en ese momento una de las personas que se encontraba cerca de él, se levantó de su asiento tomando la palabra

—con todo respeto señor Iroh, no creo que debamos confiar todo el futuro de esta guerra en el joven avatar, si mal no recuerdo es su propio padre nuestro enemigo, no podemos confiar en que nos ayude— replicó el hombre mirando a Toru con desdén, los tres chicos miraron al hombre de la misma manera, aunque Toru sabía que ese sujeto tenía razón, no estaba muy seguro de querer enfrentarse a su propio padre

—no estoy confiando en ello, pero debemos admitir que su ayuda sería muy beneficial para nuestra causa, su sola presencia bastaría para levantar las esperanzas de la gente— replicó el señor del fuego antes de ser interrumpido por Moku

—creo que subestiman a mi amigo señores, tal vez parezca que no lo haría, pero puedo asegurarles que una vez Toru se propone una meta, la cumple— explicó el joven mirando con firmeza a los dos hombres que estaban hablando, Toru se sintió orgullosos de la forma en que su amigo lo defendía

—él tiene razón, estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que pueda para terminar con esta guerra— Toru se plantó frente a su mejor amigo, sentía la mirada de todos los presentes sobre él, intentando no sentirse cohibido retomo la palabra —entiendo las dudas que todos sienten, hasta hace unos días creía que mi destino era continuar con el legado de mi padre y continuar oprimiendo a los maestros, sin embargo, sé que nada de eso está escrito, desde que me di cuenta de mi verdadera naturaleza, he tratado de entender que es lo que en verdad tengo que hacer en este mundo y lo hare, cumpliré con mi papel en terminar con esta guerra— finalizó sin que se escuchara ningún atisbo de duda en su voz, el señor del fuego lo miro con una sonrisa en su rostro al igual que varios de los presentes en la sala

—tus palabras alejan la duda de mi mente joven avatar, tendrás todo el apoyo de la nación del fuego para que aprendas a dominar este elemento, pero supongo que primero tendrás que familiarizarte con la tierra, en ese caso la mejor opción de maestro tierra sería un Beifong—

—tendré que declinar su oferta señor, pero será mi compañera Luna aquí presente quien me enseñe a dominar la tierra, ella me ofreció enseñarme incluso antes de saber que era el avatar y no me gustaría que otra persona lo hiciera— rechazó la oferta Toru con el mayor tacto posible, sin embargo, creía necesario recalcar eso, solo tendría una maestra y esa seria Luna

—gracias Toru— agradeció la joven en voz baja mirándolo con una sonrisa

—entiendo, no te preocupes, tu eres el único que puede decidir esas cosas, por ahora, ¿Qué les parece si los llevamos a unas habitaciones para que descansen?, han pasado por mucho en solo un par de días— el señor del fuego le dio algunas indicaciones a los guardias que se encontraban cerca de los jóvenes, estos asintieron soltando las ataduras de Moku y Luna quienes se sintieron aliviados por ello —podrán usar el patio interior del palacio para practicar, hasta luego jóvenes—

—muchas gracias señor del fuego— agradeció Toru con honestidad, después se dejó guiar por los guardias quienes los llevaron a sus habitaciones, después de mostrarles el interior se retiraron dejando a los jóvenes solos

—esto es increíble, ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que dormí en una cama cómoda— exclamó Luna dejando caer su cuerpo en la mullida cama que se encontraba más cerca de ella

—partir de ahora nuestras vidas cambiaran por completo, debo encontrar una manera de contribuir al nuevo equipo avatar, después de todo soy el único sin ninguna habilidad— dijo Moku tomando asiento en un cómodo sillón que se encontraba en la estancia

—no es necesario que hagas eso Moku, si puedo evitarlo, me asegurare que no te veas implicado en nada de esto— mencionó Toru mirándolo

—tu intención es noble, pero ya estoy demasiado implicado en esto como para apartarme, además, me sentiría raro si no hago nada— exclamó el joven de cabello largo reprimiendo un bostezo —creo que deberíamos dormir, fue un día demasiado pesado y mañana debemos despertar temprano para que Toru comience con su entrenamiento—

—Moku tiene razón, será un día pesado por lo que debemos prepararnos mejor— mencionó Luna dejando caer su cuerpo en la cama en la que se encontraba, los dos jóvenes la imitaron entrando en las otras dos camas de la estancia, todos inmediatamente quedaron dormidos mientras el señor del fuego, junto con sus más cercanos consejeros comenzaban a esparcir la noticia hacia las demás naciones libres, siendo la primera en recibirla, la ciudad de Ba Sing Se, lugar donde el resto del anterior equipo avatar se encontraba.


	10. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

Un subordinado perteneciente al mando directo del líder en turno de la gran ciudad de Ba sing se, se dirigía rápidamente a la oficina del mandatario, recién recibieron un mensaje de gran importancia desde la nación del fuego y él había sido el elegido para llevar la noticia, cuando se encontraba frente a la puerta de la oficina comenzó a titubear, todos habían recibido órdenes de no molestar en esas horas debido a que el líder se encontraba en una reunión bastante importante con varias personalidades importante de la ciudad, aun así, sabía que debía hacerle llegar esas noticias, por lo que era necesario irrumpir en el lugar, se vio forzado a respirar hondo antes de entrar a la oficina, una vez estuvo dentro las personas que se encontraban ahí lo miraron con desconcierto

—creo haber dejado claro que no quería interrupciones— dijo con voz fría el líder en turno de la gran ciudad

—lo se señor y me disculpo por eso, sin embargo, es imperioso que le transmita esta noticia— se disculpó el hombre con una pequeña reverencia, al levantar la mirada sus ojos se encontraron con los de la empresaria Asami Sato quien, al igual que los demás, le miraba curiosa

—haz esto rápido, ¿Qué ocurre? — el subordinado se acercó al líder tendiéndole un pequeño papel que este tomo rápidamente, después de eso se retiró con apremio del lugar mientras quien había tomado el papel comenzaba a leerlo abriendo los ojos con sorpresa en cada palabra que leía

—¿ocurre algo interesante? — cuestionó Asami, este solo asintió pasando el papel a sus manos, la mujer lo tomo comenzando a leer el contenido en voz alta

—es un mensaje del señor del fuego, "para el líder en turno de Ba Sing Se, este día ha ocurrido algo que llevamos esperando por años en todo el mundo, hace algunas horas arrestamos a tres jóvenes que venían huyendo de ciudad Republica, uno de ellos es el hijo primogénito del usurpador de dicha ciudad, al interrogarlos y saber de los motivos que los impulsaron a huir, nos hemos enterado que dicho jovencito es la persona de la cual esperábamos regresara, el nombre del chico es Toru y, como ya se están imaginando, él es el avatar, ahora mismo se encuentra comenzando con su entrenamiento para dominar los cuatro elementos, esperamos su cooperación para extender esta grata noticia, atentamente el señor del fuego Iroh" — las manos de Asami temblaban conforme llegaba al final de la misiva, ella, al igual que los presentes en el lugar se encontraban atónitos, pero sabían que lo que decía la carta era verdad

—increíble, al fin el avatar ha aparecido— dijo uno de los presentes, un hombre calvo con tatuajes de flechas azules en su cabeza, quien aparentaba tener un poco más de cuarenta años —aunque es más impresionante que sea el hijo del sujeto que tiene sometida ciudad Republica, para él debe ser el castigo mas horrible—

—concuerdo con tus palabras Meelo y si debo ser honesto, es mejor de esta manera, puede que ese tipo no se atreva a herir a su propio hijo, por lo que el tiempo que tiene el chico llamado Toru para dominar los cuatro elementos tendría que ser suficiente— señaló el mandatario de la ciudad

—yo no me confiaría con ello, si algo he aprendido después de nuestra lucha contra él, es que es alguien sin escrúpulos, capaz de herir a quien sea para alcanzar su objetivo— intervino Asami regresando la nota proveniente de la nación del fuego

—en ese caso, solo podemos confiar en que el chico aprenda a dominar los cuatro elementos en un tiempo record, esta lucha debe terminar, debemos ponerle fin a la caza de maestros en ciudad Republica— exclamó Meelo colocando su barbilla sobre sus manos, Asami asintió a sus palabras comenzaba a sentir una prisa inmensa por ir a la nación del fuego y ver con sus propios ojos a la reencarnación de la persona que más había amado en su vida.

Nación del fuego

Toru se vio lanzado de nueva cuenta hacia el suelo debido a los embates que Luna lanzaba una y otra vez sobre él

—de nuevo Toru, recuerda, debes permanecer firme en tu lugar, no caigas en pánico al ver la roca acercarse, tu puedes detenerla— dijo la chica esperando a que el chico se pusiera de pie, este se levantó con dificultad apartando el sudor de su frente

—es fácil para ti decirlo desde tu lado— se quejó el muchacho, sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido debido a los golpes recibidos, habían estado entrenando desde el amanecer sin ninguna mejoría

—descansaremos por una hora, ambos lo necesitamos— anunció Luna dejándose caer pesadamente en el suelo, Toru la imito y ambos se quedaron en esa posición

—no debes presionarte Toru, estoy seguro que podrás hacerlo— animó Moku acercándose a ellos con bebidas para ayudarlos a refrescarse

—lo sé, pero el saber que todas las personas confían en mi para terminar con todo esto, me obliga a querer dominar los cuatro elementos lo más rápido que pueda— resopló el aludido tomando entre sus manos lo que su mejor amigo le ofrecía, su rostro mostraba varios raspones junto con moretones en sus brazos

—aun así, Moku tiene razón, nada bueno sale de presionarte, debes estar concentrado para poder lograrlo, veras que concentrado todo sale mejor— aconsejó la chica, Toru miro agradecido por el apoyo de ambos chicos, descansaron un par de minutos más, terminaron solo después de la puesta del sol, el joven avatar no había un gran progreso, pero al menos ahora podía detener lo que Luna le lanzaba, eso le animaba a mejorar el día siguiente, los tres chicos se encontraban cenando en la habitación donde se quedaban mientras platicaban de varios temas

—y fue así como descubrí que es una mala idea estar a punto de acostarte con una chica en una casa donde tambien vive un maestro tierra— termino su relato Moku arrancando las risas de sus compañeros

—sí, no sé porque se te ocurrió hacer eso en primer lugar— soltó entre risas la maestra tierra —bueno, es mi turno de decir una anécdota vergonzosa—

—no lo será más que la mía Luna, acéptalo—

—tiene razón, Moku es la persona a la que le pasan más cosas ridículas que he conocido— dijo Toru sin dejar de sonreír

—créanme, mi vida, hasta antes de terminar en prisión, es una gran sarta de ridiculeces— respondió Luna acomodándose en su asiento para soltar la anécdota, los dos jóvenes restantes llevaron algo de comida a su boca al mismo tiempo que se disponían a escucharla —a los 16 años solía salir con un chico menor que yo de la escuela, un día decidimos ir a ver una película, de pronto a media película, ya estábamos, como decirlo, para hacerlo corto ya ni siquiera estábamos viendo la proyección, después de algunos minutos, nos percatamos que el lugar estaba demasiado silencioso, al separarnos nos dimos cuenta que ya nadie estaba mirando hacia la pantalla e incluso las luces estaban encendidas, todo mundo estaba mirando nuestro espectáculo, había incluso gente del lugar, nos dio tanta pena que salimos corriendo del lugar y jamás volvimos— platicó entre risas, los dos jóvenes tambien se sumaron a las risas

—lo admito, lo tuyo es más vergonzoso— señaló Moku con el apoyo de Toru

—se los dije, ¿Qué hay de ti Toru?, ¿tienes alguna historia vergonzosa acerca de tus relaciones? — preguntó la chica, al escuchar su cuestionamiento la risa del avatar se desvaneció lentamente

—no, no hay ninguna—

—vamos no te creo, seguramente hay algo—

—solo había salido con una chica toda mi vida y escuchando sus relatos me estoy dando cuenta que nuestra relación fue muy monótona— reflexionó Toru mirando hacia el suelo, lo que había ocurrido antes de dejar ciudad republica aun le calaba en el corazón, Luna abrió la boca para rebatir su argumento, sin embargo, fue detenida por el mejor amigo del castaño quien solo negó con la cabeza

—bueno, creo que ya es algo tarde, mejor nos vamos a dormir, mañana será un día igual de pesado como este— fue lo único que salió de la boca de la joven mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a su habitación al mismo tiempo que Moku dejando al avatar solo con sus pensamientos, este ni siquiera pensó en despedirse de ellos, todos sus pensamientos, estaban dirigiéndose hacia la chica que lo rechazo diciendo que era un fenómeno, Toru cerró los ojos respirando profundamente, trataba de eliminar los pensamientos positivos que se agolpaban en su cabeza, necesitaba estar completamente enfocado en su nueva vida

—¿Dónde estoy? — se preguntó Toru a sí mismo, mientras sus ojos recorrían el lugar por completo, aun así, no pudo llegar a ninguna conclusión acerca de su paradero por lo que comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, después de lo que a él le parecieron horas llegó a una especie de casa completamente nevada, eso le sorprendió en demasía, llego sus ojos al suelo solo para percatarse que todo su alrededor estaba cubierto de nieve, aun así, su cuerpo no era capaz de sentir frio, se percató de que la puerta de entrada se encontraba abierta, una vez se encontró dentro de la vivienda se encontró con una mujer sentada dándole la espalda

—necesitas olvidar todo el dolor que llevas encima, de otro modo, no serás capaz de dominar, ni siquiera tu propio elemento— señaló la mujer captando la atención del muchacho

—eso es imposible, he pasado por demasiadas cosas, no veo posible olvidarlas— respondió con total sinceridad, creía saber quién era la mujer que le hablaba por lo que no había necesidad de ser deshonesto con su vida pasada

—incluso si no puedes olvidarla, debes ser capaz de sobreponerte a todo, los problemas que te rodean deben ser un impulso para ser mejor, no un lastre para ti— dijo Korra, aun sin voltear señalo hacia una silla que se encontraba a su lado, Toru avanzo hasta tomar asiento a su lado

—¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?, prácticamente me estaré enfrentando a mi padre, a mi familia, por ser lo que soy, no importa cómo, no puedo ignorarlo—

—no puedes ignorar de dónde vienes, tus orígenes, sin embargo, debes usarla como un impulso, todo lo que ha sucedido en tu vida, cosas buenas o malas, debes ser capaz de usarlo a tu favor— aconsejo la maestra agua mirando a los ojos al joven

—lo intentare, este entrenamiento debe resultar fructífero, al parecer mucha gente confía en mí, no me gustaría decepcionarlos— respondió Toru sin separar su mirada de la de la maestra agua, quería que ella se diera cuenta acerca de su decisión

—no te preocupes, sé que lo lograras—

—¿Cómo puede estar tan segura? —

—porque lo has hecho antes— con esas palabras en su mente el joven despertó dándose cuenta que se había quedado dormido en el sofá, miro hacia la ventana solo para asegurarse de que continuaba siendo de noche y se levantó para dirigirse a su habitación, una vez amaneció él junto con Luna volvían a estar fuera preparándose para su entrenamiento

—¿dormiste bien? — cuestionó la chica

—sí, ahora creo poder avanzar con el entrenamiento— respondió Toru con una ligera sonrisa, después de su plática con su vida pasada trato de hacer sus preocupaciones a un lado para solo enfocarse en el presente, esperaba todo diera resultados

—me agrada tu positivismo, comencemos— el aludido respiro hondo para enfocarse en lo que Luna le lanzaría, esta se colocó en posición antes de levantar un bloque de tierra y lanzarlo hacia el joven, este observo como la mole venia hacia él, pero esta vez no se apartó, junto todas sus fuerzas lanzando sus brazos hacia el frente cerrando los ojos, solo escucho un gran estruendo cerca de su posición, miro el resultado de lo que había hecho, el bloque de piedra quedo inerte delante de él, Toru bajo los brazos causando que el bloque cayera al suelo y después miro a su maestra con una sonrisa

—estupendo, lo hiciste Toru, bien hecho— felicitó la chica correspondiendo a su sonrisa —ahora pasaremos a la siguiente etapa, cuando detengas la roca regrésala hacia mí— señaló mostrándole la postura que debía tener para lograrlo, el joven imito su postura preparándose para hacerlo

—hagámoslo— Luna se posiciono a una distancia considerable y regresando a su postura tomo el bloque de piedra y lo lanzo hacia Toru, este lo miro acercarse a gran velocidad, sin embargo, esta vez no cerró los ojos, se mantuvo en firme y posos sus brazos frente a él deteniendo la pesada roca, después con la postura que la chica le había mostrado lanzo sus manos hacia delante regresando la piedra hacia la chica, aunque no de la forma que esperaba, ya que no llego muy lejos, esto le hizo soltar un suspiro de frustración

—está bien Toru, no te sientas mal por no logarlo a la primera, nadie es así de bueno la primera vez— animó Luna con calidez para no hacerlo sentir mal, este solo asintió colocando se en posición para continuar con el entrenamiento, continuaron con ello hasta el mediodía, Moku les había dado alcance poco después de que el entrenamiento comenzara por lo que ahora se encontraba con ellos

—estás haciendo un buen progreso Toru— dijo el de cabello negro un poco apartado de ellos debido a que aún no dejaba de practicar, estaba tan concentrado mirándolos que no se percató de que una figura se posicionaba a su lado

—Toru tomémonos un descanso— señaló Luna dejándose caer al suelo, cosa que el maestro tierra imito, este poso su mirada en Moku percatándose de la otra persona

—¿Quién eres? — la pregunta del avatar hizo voltear la mirada de los dos jóvenes restantes hacia la figura, quien solo se encogió de hombros acercándose a los dos chicos

—¿estuviste a mi lado todo el tiempo? —cuestionó Moku yendo detrás hasta que quedaron junto a Luna y Toru

—me dijeron que te podría encontrar aquí— fue lo único que dijo la chica que recién llegaba cruzándose de brazos y observando a Toru de arriba a abajo

—¿Quién eres? — volvió a preguntar el aludido sin apartar la mirada de la mujer, esta llevaba su cabello rojizo largo hasta los hombros, vestía ropa de la nación del fuego y en su cuello llevaba una bufanda roja

—seré tu maestra de fuego control— fue lo único que dijo antes de dar media vuelta e irse dejando a los tres jóvenes de ciudad república completamente confundidos.


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron en piedra sin hablar entre ellos observando como la maestra fuego se alejaba, una vez estuvo lejos de su alcance, los jóvenes se miraron entre ellos con la confusión marcada en sus rostros

—¿Quién rayos era esa chica? — cuestionó Moku logrando que sus dos amigos negaran con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se encogían de hombros

—no tengo la menor idea, pero al parecer ya decidió que será ella quien te enseñe a dominar el fuego— respondió Luna mirando a Toru quien había vuelto a posar su mirada hacia el lugar por donde la chica se había ido

—al parecer si, aunque no tengo idea de porque vino aquí, o porque ha decidido eso, creo que es mi elección, no la de ella—

—puede que el señor del fuego sepa algo sobre eso, deberías ir a hablar con él— sugirió Moku, el aludido asintió con la cabeza antes de alejarse en dirección al palacio, después de preguntarle a uno de los guardias la ubicación correcta ya se encontraba frente a la puerta, toco levemente y solo después de recibir la confirmación de que podía entrar, lo hizo, su mirada ubico de inmediato al señor del fuego, por lo que se acercó lentamente a él

—Toru, que agradable sorpresa, ¿a qué debo esto? — saludó Iroh levantando la mirada de algunos documentos que revisaba

—solo tengo una duda que externar con usted— comenzó el joven procurando no sonar maleducado —hace unos momentos se presentó en mi entrenamiento una chica que dice ser mi maestra de fuego control, ¿es verdad lo que dijo? — Iroh escucho su pregunta con atención mostrando una ligera sonrisa, no esperaba nada menos de esa chica, siempre un paso por delante de los demás

—Kairi siempre ha sido así de impulsiva, ella estuvo presente cuando te revelaste como el avatar por lo que lo decidió por su cuenta, no tienes de que preocuparte Toru, ella es una gran maestra, su padre fue el mejor en ciudad república— respondió sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara, Toru lo miro sin comprender por completo lo que decía

—¿ella se ofreció o lo decidió por su cuenta? —

—un poco de ambas, aunque no hubiera dicho que lo seria, era mi primera opción para ayudarte en tu entrenamiento, como ya te dije, es una excelente maestra— al escuchar la recomendación del hombre a Toru no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo por lo que asintió con su cabeza saliendo del lugar y retomando su camino al patio de entrenamiento, cuando llego ahí les dijo a sus amigos lo que había sucedido

—ya veo, aunque sonaría mejor que tu eligieras a tus maestros— señaló Luna cuando Toru termino de hablar

—eso suena bien, sin embargo, el señor del fuego dijo que es buena, además no conozco a ningún maestro fuego a quien preguntarle— respondió Toru encogiéndose de hombros

—no hay que ser negativos, si es verdad lo que dijo el señor del fuego, entonces no puedes estar en mejores manos que las de esa chica— mencionó Moku con la intención de levantar los ánimos

—tienes razón, dejemos de pensar si es una buena idea o no, es mejor continuar con el entrenamiento— al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras Toru se levantó del suelo junto con Luna reanudando el entrenamiento una vez Moku estuvo algo alejado de ahí, ninguno de ellos reparo en que la chica de hace unos momentos continuaba mirándolos desde uno de los balcones del lugar

—el chico me dijo que le diste la noticia personalmente, debí saber que no resistirías mantenerlo en secreto— la voz del señor del fuego fue lo único que logro que desviara la vista del entrenamiento del avatar para dirigir sus ojos al hombre sin pronunciar palabra por lo que el hombre continúo hablando —debo admitir que me tomo por sorpresa que te ofrecieras para ello—

—de todas formas, usted iba a pedírmelo— fue lo único que salió de su boca volviendo a dirigir su mirada hacia los jóvenes de patio —negarme solo sería un esfuerzo inútil—

—aunque no lo creas comprendería si te hubieras negado, todo esto debe ser difícil para ti— el señor del fuego Iroh poso su mano en el hombro de la chica tratando de confortarla

—admito que esto lo estoy haciendo por venganza personal, después de todo fue el padre del avatar quien asesino al mío, si puedo ayudarlo a que termine con su padre, debo hacerlo— sentenció la joven sin quitar su mirada del frente, mientras tanto una de sus manos tocaba la bufanda que llevaba en el cuello, el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su progenitor, Iroh asintió comprendiendo los sentimientos de la chica por lo que ambos solo se quedaron en esa posición por un tiempo.

Toru y Luna continuaban con el entrenamiento, el cual avanzaba de manera rápida comparado con el día anterior, después de su charla con Korra se sentía más confiable en dominar su elemento, ya después pensaría en los otros tres, aunque la presencia de la chica que había irrumpido en su entrenamiento hace algunas horas

—ya está Toru, debemos descansar— sentenció Luna dejando caer una de las rocas que el joven había lanzado de vuelta, el aludido asintió colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas y respirando pesadamente, al poco tiempo levanto su cabeza llevando su antebrazo a su frente para limpiarse el sudor

—al fin un respiro— dijo entrecortadamente, en ese momento se acercaba a ellos Moku quien había estado ausente por las ultimas horas, lo que extraño al joven avatar era que su amigo parecía igual de cansado que ellos —¿Dónde estabas? —

—dije que encontraría algo que hacer para no sentirme tan inútil, pues bien, le expuse mi problema al señor del fuego y ahora estoy entrenado junto con algunas tropas del lugar— respondió Moku con una gran sonrisa, los dos jóvenes le miraron con extrañeza antes de soltar una pequeña sonrisa

—te dije que no era necesario que lo hicieras Moku—

—lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo, no los dejare a ustedes solos en esta guerra, todos para uno y uno para todos— dijo el joven de cabello largo antes de rodear con sus brazos a ambos jóvenes quienes rieron junto a él

—gracias Moku— las palabras le habían calado a Toru en su corazón, se sentía tan agradecido por tenerlo a su lado, todo se le hacía más sencillo si contaba con su apoyo —tenerlos a los dos me hace sentir la persona más afortunada del mundo—

—¿qué puedo decir?, el destino nos unió para enfrentar juntos todos estos desafíos y créanme cuando digo que no lo pediría de otra manera, además sin ustedes seguramente yo ya estaría muerta— señaló Luna sin romper el abrazo en el que Moku aun los tenia

—muchas gracias destino, aunque tambien debemos agradecer a Toru por usar su tierra control frente a ti por accidente, es uno de los cómplices de que pudiera conocerte— soltó Moku sin dejar de mirar el rostro de la joven con cara de enamorado, Toru se vio obligado a darle un pequeño golpe en las costillas para que dejara de hacerlo, los tres chicos se separaron entre risas antes de que Luna se dirigiera a su habitación

—eres bastante obvio Moku— soltó Toru sin dejar de sonreír una vez la chica desapareció dentro de su cuarto

—no sé de qué me hablas— apresuro a responder el moreno desviando su mirada hacia la ventana del lugar

—por dios Moku, no sabes disimular cuando alguien te gusta, nunca lo has sabido hacer, acéptalo— continuó el avatar con la mofa

—está bien lo acepto, ¿feliz? —

—no hasta que la invites a una cita—

—¿estás loco?, ella jamás aceptaría salir conmigo, además no tengo idea de adonde podríamos ir— dijo Moku dejándose caer en el sofá enterrando su rostro entre sus manos

—no lo sabrás hasta que no preguntes, sobre tu otra duda, estamos en la nación del fuego, apuesto que hay lugares bonitos cerca de aquí para llevarla— animó él avatar a su mejor amigo

—no estoy seguro, pero te aseguro que lo pensare, mañana veremos qué pasa— respondió el de cabello largo levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia su habitación dejando al avatar solo en la sala, este solo miro a su amigo irse con una ligera sonrisa antes de retirarse de igual manera a su cuarto.

La mañana siguiente fue bastante parecido al día anterior, entrenar, descansar, comer, volver a entrenar, por lo que antes de pensarlo ya comenzaba a atardecer y con ello llego la terminación de la práctica del día

—estas avanzando rápido Toru, dentro de poco podremos avanzar y enseñarte técnicas más complejas— señaló Luna mientras ambos se encaminaban hacia dentro del edificio

—es porque eres bastante comprensiva al decirme una y otra vez lo que tengo que hacer, si fueras de esos instructores que te gritan todo el tiempo, estoy seguro que no avanzaría, no soy muy bueno haciendo cosas bajo presión— dijo Toru mirándola con agradecimiento, a punto de entrar a donde se hospedaban se encontraron con Moku quien parecía estar esperándolos

—chicos, ¿Qué tal fue el entrenamiento hoy? — preguntó el de cabello largo sin dejar de lanzarle miradas nerviosas a la chica

—avanzamos bastante, en cambio a ti no te vimos en todo el día, ¿Qué has estado haciendo? — respondió Luna curiosa

—entrenaba como ustedes, en fin, Luna me preguntaba si quisieras salir a dar un paseo por el centro de la ciudad— pidió Moku tratando de sonar tranquilo, sin embargo, Toru pudo darse cuenta que estaba al borde morir de nervios

—claro, pero ¿Toru no querría venir tambien? — la pregunta de la chica provoco que Moku mirara a su mejor amigo casi con suplica en sus ojos, este asintió imperceptiblemente antes de hablar

—está bien, vayan y diviértanse, lo único que quiero hacer esta noche es descansar— respondió separándose de ellos para entrar al edificio

—de acuerdo, vamos Moku, quiero ver qué lugar es el que quieres visitar— se despidió la chica tomando al de cabello largo del brazo para alejarse de ahí, Toru, sin mucho que hacer, decidió que era mejor dar un pequeño paseo por el palacio del señor del fuego, caminaba por los alrededores sin un rumbo concreto por lo que termino llegando a una sala llena de imágenes de varias personas, Toru supuso que se trataban de los anteriores señores que habían dirigido la nación por lo que comenzó a mirarlas con detenimiento hasta que llego a una que mostraba a un hombre con el lado izquierdo de su rostro quemado

—señor del fuego Zuko— leyó el joven al pie de la imagen, el nombre no le sonaba de nada, aunque una parte de él le decía que debía conocerlo

—él es mi abuelo— dijo alguien a sus espaldas provocando que el joven se sobresaltara volteando para mirar quien había dicho eso encontrándose con el actual señor del fuego

—¿su abuelo? —

—así es, él se convirtió en el señor del fuego cuando el avatar Aang termino con la guerra de los cien años— explicó el hombre acercándose a donde Toru se encontraba

—recuerdo haber leído de esa guerra en uno de los libros prohibidos de la biblioteca de ciudad república— respondió recordando las veces que leía eso a escondidas de su padre

—parece que estabas bastante informado acerca de todos los temas prohibidos en tu ciudad natal—

—es una de las ventajas de ser quien soy, nadie me podía prohibir nada, solo les decía que tenía que ver con mi educación como sucesor— explicó el joven avatar mientras su mente se trasladaba a toda su vida antes de enterarse de quien era en realidad

—¿extrañas tu vida en la ciudad? — cuestionó el señor del fuego percatándose de que Toru se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos

—mentiría si le digo que no, todo lo que ha pasado me sigue pareciendo bizarro, ¿Quién se imaginaba que el hijo del dictador de ciudad republica terminaría siendo el avatar? — respondió con toda honestidad, Iroh pudo notar que aún le dolía hablar de eso, pero parecía que el chico necesitaba externar todo eso por lo que continúo escuchándolo en silencio —honestamente siento que he perdido más cosas de las que he ganado y no estoy seguro de cómo debería sentirme—

—uno jamás está seguro de como su vida cambiara, es bastante terrorífico que cambie todo lo que tenías planeado, sin embargo, el como la persona lidie con esas dificultades es lo que lo hace fuerte y puedo estar seguro de que tu podrás superar cualquier cosa que el destino ponga frente a ti— señaló el señor del fuego mirándolo con una ligera sonrisa, el joven avatar correspondió a la sonrisa por unos instantes antes de volver a su semblante serio

—he tenido sueños extraños últimamente, no solo he logrado hablar con el avatar Korra en ellos y sé que eso es normal, pero tambien están aquellos en los que parece que veo algunas escenas de mi vida pasada, aun así, son bastantes borrosas y no logro distinguir nada, creo que Korra intenta mostrarme algo y me molesta no sabe que es—

—entiendo que eso te haga sentir confundido— dijo Iroh —no te tortures con eso, estoy seguro que lograras saber el significado pronto— fue el último consejo que le ofreció antes de retirarse, Toru continúo mirando los alrededores hasta que decidió regresar a su dormitorio, en el camino volvió a ver a la chica que, según ella, le enseñaría fuego control, se encontraba sentada abrazando sus rodillas mientras sus manos recorrían su rostro

—¿estas bien? — preguntó Toru sin acercarse, la chica se sobresaltó al escucharlo y se irguió sin voltear a mirarlo —me disculpo si te asuste—

—no hay problema— fue lo único que respondió la joven llamada Kairi, Toru pudo notar su voz entrecortada, por lo que algo preocupado se acercó a ella

—¿estás segura? — continúo hablando mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de la chica, ella se levantó abruptamente alejándose del joven

—no es de tu incumbencia avatar, deberías mejor enfocarte en tu entrenamiento en lugar de meterte en asuntos ajenos— contestó alejándose, dejando a Toru desconcertado, esa respuesta lo había hecho molestar por lo que le grito antes de que se alejara por completo

—eso es lo que gano por tratar de preocuparme por alguien que no sea yo— gritó el avatar causando que la chica se detuviera y volteara a mirarlo, sus ojos se veían algo rojos e hinchados

—no te pedí preocuparte por mí, mis problemas son solo míos— sin más que decir se alejó rápidamente sin dejarle a Toru la oportunidad de replicar, este soltó un soplido de molestia dirigiéndose a su habitación donde se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama, sin dejar de pensar en su encuentro con esa chica cerro los ojos cayendo dormido en el instante, despertó abruptamente en medio de la noche respirando con dificultad, miro alrededor sin percibir nada distinto, sus manos temblaban ligeramente, al igual que todo su cuerpo, llevo sus manos a su rostro percatándose de las lágrimas que continuaban brotando de sus ojos

—¿Qué rayos fue ese sueño? — se dijo tratando de recordar lo que había soñado, pero por más esfuerzo que ponía menos podía recordarlo, aun así, estaba completamente seguro de dos cosas, fue un recuerdo de su vida como el avatar Korra, ya que era algo que Toru jamás había vivido, y lo segundo, el sueño estaba completamente ligado hacia la chica con la que había discutido hace algunas horas.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Después de haber despertado de esa pesadilla Toru fue incapaz de recuperar el sueño, se removía de un lado a otro en su cama mientras su mente continuaba tratando de recordar que era lo que había visto, sin embargo, no fue capaz de lograrlo, por lo que después de un par de horas decidió desistir en recordar debido al dolor de cabeza que se comenzaba a asentar en él, se puso de pie para beber algo de agua antes de volver a tratar de conciliar el sueño, o al menos tumbarse para descansar los músculos, los cuales aún le dolían por el entrenamiento de la tarde anterior, su mirada se paseaba por el techo de la habitación y, por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaba ahí, sus pensamientos se dirigieron a todas las personas que había dejado ciudad republica

—¿estarán bien? — se preguntó pensando en su madre, la extrañaba demasiado, sentía que era la única persona de su familia que lo había comprendido en sus 20 años de vida, lo forzó a esconder su tierra control para protegerlo de su propio padre, quien, según creía Toru, no hubiera dudado en matarlo si lo llegaba a saber, su mente de igual manera pensaba en Marina, le dolía la manera en que la joven lo había rechazado cuando supo lo que era en realidad, la amaba demasiado, incluso había llegado a imaginar su vida entera con ella, aunque lograra terminar con la guerra, las cosas entre ellos no volverían a ser lo que Toru deseaba y eso le lastimaba demasiado, con esos pensamientos revoloteando por su mente logro conciliar el sueño

—Toru despierta debemos entrenar— el joven despertó abruptamente debido a la fuerte voz de Luna quien se encontraba al borde de su cama, el chico sentía que no había dormido nada, aun así, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para comenzar a vestirse, una vez listo, ambos jóvenes bajaron al patio para entrenar, pasadas varias semanas Toru estaba progresando bastante rápido para deleite de su amiga, por lo que no dejo de alabarlo cuando se encontraban descansando

—si sigues así en menos de una semana estarás listo para comenzar a aprender a controlar el fuego—

—eso suena bien, aunque, a decir verdad, me encuentro algo asustado por ello, tarde demasiado con mi elemento natal, no quiero ni pensar como me ira con los demás— respondió el joven recostado en el suelo recuperando el aliento

—debemos confiar en que te ira bien, no debes presionarte en aprenderlos, ellos aparecerán por si solos— Luna trataba de animar a su amigo, este le mostro una ligera sonrisa antes de sumirse en sus pensamientos, los cuales fueron interrumpidos al llegar con ellos el señor del fuego Iroh acompañado de otra mujer, ambos jóvenes se levantaron del suelo para saludar

—jóvenes, espero no estemos interrumpiendo su entrenamiento— señaló el líder de la nación del fuego, Toru no podía dejar de mirar a la mujer con la que el hombre venía acompañado, dentro de él se posaba un gran sentimiento de familiaridad, sin embargo, no podía saber que lo causaba con exactitud

—claro que no señor del fuego, de hecho, nos encontrábamos descansado— respondió en lugar del chico su amiga quien se había percatado del comportamiento de Toru

—excelente, me gustaría presentarles a una gran amiga y valiosa aliada en Ba Sing Se, Asami Sato— presentó el hombre señalando a la mujer que estaba a su lado, esta solo asintió sin quitar la mirada del chico que se encontraba frente a ella

—gusto en conocerlos, me siento honrada de poder conocer al siguiente avatar y, según lo que me ha dicho Iroh, tu eres quien le está enseñando tierra control, ¿me equivoco? — dijo Asami extendiendo su mano hacia ambos chicos, Luna se apresuró a estrecharla sacando de su ensimismamiento a Toru, quien se apresuró a imitarla, sin embargo, al momento de tocar la mano de la mujer, un sinfín de imágenes invadieron su mente sin detenerse

—¿Toru estas bien? — cuestionó Luna mirando como el chico cerraba sus ojos con fuerza sin dejar de estrechar la mano de Asami

—no…lo creo— fue lo único que el avatar pudo articular antes de caer de rodillas al suelo mientras sujetaba su cabeza, las tres personas se apresuraron a ayudarlo, pero antes de poder hacer algo Toru cayo inconsciente sobre su espalda.

Pasaron algunas horas hasta que el joven comenzó a despertar, se sentía algo desorientado, pero después de pasear su mirada por su alrededor pudo percatarse que se encontraba en su habitación y junto a él estaban sus dos amigos, quienes al verlo despertar se apresuraron a acercarse

—al fin despiertas, ¿estas bien? — preguntó Moku mostrando gran preocupación por su mejor amigo

—no tengo idea, siento que la cabeza va a explotarme y no entiendo la razón— respondió sin levantar la cabeza de la almohada, su amigo asintió dirigiéndose hacia una mesa cerca de la cama para tenderle medicina, el aludido la tomo ignorando el mal sabor

—por fortuna para ti, yo tengo la respuesta— señaló Luna sin borrar su rostro preocupado, Toru le devolvió la mirada animándola a que continuara hablando —al parecer el haberte encontrado con Asami Sato causo que todas las memorias del avatar Korra inundaran tu cerebro—

—¿y eso por qué? — continúo cuestionando el joven avatar confundido, la chica iba a contestar cuando Moku se le adelanto

—¿no lo sabes?, la señora Sato estaba casada con Korra, prácticamente es como si ambas se hubieran reencontrado, por ello fue el embrollo de los recuerdos— Toru cerró los ojos tratando de centrar su mente en alguno de esos recuerdos, sin embargo, no fue capaz de hacerlo y por ese esfuerzo su cabeza comenzó a palpitarle con fuerza, por lo que se vio obligado a dejar de hacerlo

—no pensé que eso podría suceder— fue lo único que pudo mascullar sin dejar de apretar sus ojos esperando que la medicina hiciera efecto

—tampoco yo, aunque bueno, supongo que solo el avatar es el que lidia con ello, debe ser difícil, tener los recuerdos de otra persona dentro de tu mente esperando el momento de manifestarse— mencionó Luna cruzada de brazos, recordando lo sucedido momentos después de que su compañero se desmayara, ella se encontraba bastante preocupada por su bienestar, mientras que el señor del fuego Iroh y Asami llamaban a los guardias y a un médico para revisarlo, fueron los mayores quienes al parecer, entendían lo que le sucedía con exactitud, ellos fueron los que les explicaron a los jóvenes

—¿puedes recordar algo acerca de lo que viste? — cuestionó Moku lleno de curiosidad, Toru solo pudo negar lentamente con la cabeza

—nada y si te soy honesto, no quiero tratar de recordarlo por ahora, la medicina aun no hace efecto y siento que la cabeza me va a explotar—

—debes descansar, nosotros estaremos afuera por si necesitas algo— dijo la chica tomando a Moku por el brazo para salir de la habitación, una vez estuvo solo Toru cerró los ojos para tratar de conciliar el sueño, lo logro después de un par de horas, cuando la medicina había logrado hacer efecto.

Korra entro a prisa dentro del edificio de la policía de ciudad república, recién regresaba de la tribu agua del sur donde había pasado unas cortas vacaciones en compañía de su familia y su esposa, tenía planeado pasar más días allí, sin embargo, el mensaje que recibieron las convocaba con urgencia en ciudad republica

—¿Qué demonios está sucediendo Mako? — cuestiono con urgencia la mujer al entrar a la oficina del jefe de la policía, este levanto la mirada de los documentos que revisaba para contestar enseguida pasando una de sus manos por su bufanda roja

—el asunto de los antimaestros se está saliendo de control, solo la noche anterior perdimos a dos escuadrones que se cruzaron con ellos, esos sujetos son completamente diferentes a lo que hacía Amon, no toman prisioneros, ellos tiran a matar, debemos hacer algo pronto— Mako se levantó de su asiento para señalarle a Korra donde se habían estado produciendo los ataques de ese grupo en un mapa que estaba en la pared

—¿no han podido arrestar a ninguno? — preguntó Asami mirando los puntos que señalaba el hombre

—ninguno, cuando llegamos a arrestar a uno de ellos cometen suicidio sin pensarlo, por lo que no podemos averiguar nada de su grupo— el avatar Korra ya no lo escuchaba, se encontraba pensado en como detener a ese grupo que parecía crecer y volverse más peligroso con los días —en fin, la próxima vez que tengamos una pista de su paradero, yo mismo iré con un escuadrón para detenerlos—

—no pienses que iras solo Mako, no debes enfrentarlos por ti mismo— intervino Korra al escuchar lo que su amigo planeaba —lo que deberíamos hacer es vigilarlos en secreto, averiguar quién es su líder y encargarnos de él personalmente—

—podría funcionar, una vez eliminarnos al líder, el grupo caerá por sí mismo— apoyo Asami la idea del avatar, Mako las miro sin ninguna expresión, Korra suponía que se encontraba sopesando ambas opciones en su cabeza, solo esperaba que eligiera la menos peligrosa

—entiendo lo que plantean, pero los ciudadanos comenzaran a perder la fe en la policía si, de pronto, dejamos de actuar contra ese grupo y comenzaran a apoyarlos, sobre todo los no maestros— la respuesta del hombre hizo que ambas mujeres negaran con la cabeza

—debes entender que te estarías poniendo en un riesgo innecesario Mako y recuerda que ahora hay alguien que depende de ti— Korra trataba de hacerle entender al hombre los riesgos que suponía enfrentarse de manera tan directa a ese grupo

—no te preocupes, sabes que jamás me pondría en riesgo de manera descuidada, además ambos podemos beneficiarnos de los enfrentamientos directos, nosotros menguamos la fuerza de ataque de esos sujetos y tu averiguaras donde se encuentra su líder y su cuartel— ambas mujeres entendieron a lo que se refería con esas palabras por lo que asintieron con la cabeza

—de acuerdo, además es probable que de esa manera les demos una falsa sensación de seguridad al hacerles creer que trabajamos separados— declaró Korra mirando con esperanza a su amigo, al parecer era hora de que el equipo avatar trabajara junto de nuevo.

Toru despertó lentamente cuando la luz del sol comenzó a pegarle en el rostro, era la primera vez que veía con claridad uno de los recuerdos del avatar Korra, más específicamente, el cómo habían comenzado a pelear contra los antimaestros, en el lecho de la cama se preguntaba si ese sueño volvería, o tal vez, uno nuevo aparecería, podría ser, que de esa manera seria posible encontrar una forma de vencer al grupo de su padre, entonces, por primera vez desde que había descubierto que era el avatar, sintió la necesidad de hablar con las personas que conoció en su vida pasada acerca del inicio de la guerra.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Toru salió de su habitación después de asearse un poco poniendo rumbo hacia la oficina del señor del fuego, donde esperaba encontrarse con Asami Sato, solo esperaba que esta vez pudiera resistir el golpe de los recuerdos que aun deambulaban borrosos por su mente, sacudió la cabeza tratando de ahuyentarlos para solo enfocarse en el que recordaba con claridad, en su prisa por llegar no puso demasiada atención al camino y termino chocando con una persona cayendo ambos al suelo

—¿Qué demonios?, ¿que no prestas atención cuando caminas? — escucho la voz de una chica que sonaba molesta, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con su futura maestra fuego se levantaba del suelo mirándolo con molestia, Toru se levantó rápidamente pensando en la disculpa que debía otorgarle

—en serio lo lamento, es mi culpa por no darme cuenta por donde camino— se disculpó inclinando un poco su cabeza

—obviamente es tu culpa, si caminas como idiota por ahí, tarde o temprano pasara esto— fue lo único que respondió la chica arreglando su ropa, el joven avatar la miro dándose cuenta que la bufanda que Kairi levaba siempre era idéntica a la que había visto en el cuello del hombre llamado Mako en su sueño

—oye, ¿esa bufanda…—

—que bien que te alcanzo Kairi, Iroh me dijo que pretendías salir del palacio— interrumpió la pregunta Asami quien se acercaba aprisa a donde se encontraban, en el momento que Toru poso su mirada en la mujer una avalancha de recuerdos se apodero de su mente por lo que se vio forzado a cerrar sus ojos para tratar de disminuir todo eso

—esa era mi intención, sin embargo, este sujeto decidió que era mejor tirarme al suelo— respondió la chica mirando con desdén a Toru, quien regreso sus pensamientos hacia lo que ocurría frente a él

—fue un accidente, ya me disculpé por eso— comenzó a hablar siendo interrumpido cuando Kairi poso uno de sus dedos en los labios del chico

—en fin, ¿me necesitas para algo tía Asami? —

—solo quería entregarte tu regalo de cumpleaños, sé que dijiste que no querías nada, pero no podía dejar pasar este día sin nada— señaló la mujer entregándole una pequeña caja envuelta, la chica la tomo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa y abrazándola con fuerza

—gracias por esto, ahora este día será más llevadero— Kairi guardo la pequeña caja y diciendo unas palabras de despedida se alejó de ellos, Toru la miro irse sin dejar de pensar en la prenda que había visto en sus sueños

—¿te sientes mejor joven avatar? — la pregunta de Asami lo saco de sus pensamientos regresando su mirada hacia la mujer

—continuo con un ligero dolor de cabeza, pero es soportable— respondió en voz baja al mismo tiempo que volvía a desviar su mirada, quería evitar la tormenta de recuerdos

—nos preocupaste mucho cuando te desmayaste, afortunadamente sabía lo que te sucedía y pudimos actuar rápido, había ocasiones que a Korra le ocurría lo mismo— dijo Asami, Toru asintió a sus palabras sin quitar su mirada del lugar donde había estado la chica llamada Kairi, cosa de la cual la mujer se percató —¿hay algo más que te preocupe? —

—la bufanda que mi futura maestra fuego usa, en el único recuerdo que llego a mi mente con claridad vi a otro hombre usando una prenda parecida, solo estaba preguntándome si era la misma—

—esa bufanda es su forma de sentirse cerca de su padre, Mako la usaba porque le recordaba a su padre, Kairi imito eso— reveló Asami con una sonrisa nostálgica —¿viste a Mako en ese recuerdo? —

—si, en el estaban ese hombre, el avatar Korra y usted señora Sato, hablaban acerca del grupo antimaestros que comenzaba a surgir en ciudad república— esa revelación hizo que la sonrisa de la mujer desapareciera

—sí, el comienzo de todo, creímos que terminaríamos con ese problema pronto, pero subestimamos la fuerza de los integrantes de ese grupo, Korra se fue de este mundo sintiéndose mal por no haber podido arrestar a ese hombre—

—lo lamento, aunque supongo que ya está cansada de escuchar esas palabras y seguramente soy el menos indicado para hacerlo— soltó Toru algo avergonzado, después de todo él estaba en ese mundo por que Korra ya no pertenecía a el —se lo que se siente perder a la persona que uno ama—

—no creo que lo sepas, eres demasiado joven para experimentar eso—

—la persona que más amo en este mundo me rechazo después de saber que soy un maestro tierra, dijo que no quería volverme a ver y su mirada, era odio puro hacia mí— respondió abatido, la mujer se acercó un poco a él y con cuidado poso una de sus manos en el hombro del muchacho, este sintió una oleada de recuerdos borrosos invadirlo, pero respiro hondo tratando de resistir la molestia, aun no podía acostumbrarse a lo que aquella mujer le evocaba

—lamento escuchar eso, nadie merece escuchar esas palabras de la persona que más ama, pero si te sirve de consuelo, talvez conocerás a otra persona, una que te querrá por quien en realidad eres— dijo la mujer tratando de consolarlo, Toru esperaba que tuviera razón, Marina ya le había demostrado su repudio y era obvio que nunca podrían volver a lo que eran antes

—gracias por sus palabras de ánimo señora Sato, ahora creo que debo ir a mi entrenamiento, Luna enloquecerá si no llego a tiempo— se despidió el chico con una ligera reverencia y corrió hacia el patio donde su entrenamiento se llevaba a cabo, después de un ligero regaño por parte de su amiga comenzaron a entrenar, Toru estaba mejorando de manera rápida provocando que Luna lo mirara con orgullo, después de todo era la primera vez que enseñaba a alguien el elemento tierra, hacerlo le recordaba a su tío, estaba siguiendo sus pasos y eso le llenaba de alegría, cuando llego el mediodía suspendieron el entrenamiento para comer algo, se reunieron con Moku en la entrada del palacio, al parecer el joven tenía planes de llevarlos a un puesto de comida que se encontraba fuera del lugar

—déjate de misterios Moku, ¿A dónde nos llevas? — preguntó Toru intrigado mientras seguía a su mejor amigo, este solo sonrió por respuesta al mismo tiempo que continuaba guiándolos hacia ese destino desconocido, Luna iba a su lado sonriendo al igual que Moku, Toru parecía ser el único de ellos que no tenía idea de adonde iban

—se paciente Toru, créeme que es un buen lugar— dijo la chica sin dejar de caminar, a los pocos minutos los tres jóvenes se detuvieron frente a una fachada bastante normal

—encontramos este lugar el día que Luna y yo salimos a cenar, tal vez no lo parezca, pero la comida aquí es deliciosa— Moku abrió a puerta permitiéndoles entrar, dentro el lugar estaba lleno de gente que comía y bebía entre risas, un trabajador se acercó a ellos y después de intercambiar unas palabras con el chico de cabello largo los comenzó a guiar hacia una de las pocas mesas vacías, una vez sentados el mesero les dejo el menú y se alejó para atender otras mesas, Toru comenzó a recorrer con mayor detenimiento el lugar, un sentimiento de familiaridad comenzaba a llenar su mente hasta que su mirada fue a dar a una de las paredes en la que se encontraban varias fotografías, al parecer de los dueños con varias personas, en una de ellas sin ninguna duda estaba el avatar Korra

—al parecer ya estuve en este lugar— señaló el joven mostrándoles la fotografía a sus amigos, estos la miraron con algo de sorpresa, en su visita anterior no se habían percatado de ese detalle, Toru continuó paseando su mirada por el lugar hasta toparse con Kairi su futura maestra fuego, se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas con la mirada perdida mientras removía el contenido de su vaso con uno de sus dedos, se veía bastante sola, por lo que el joven avatar se levantó de su asiento e ignorando lo que le decían sus compañeros camino hasta la quedar frente a ella

—hola— saludó sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos, esta lo miro con extrañeza llevándose su bebida a la boca

—¿se te ofrece algo? —

—no, es solo que te veías algo solitaria y vine a preguntarte si te gustaría ir a sentarte con nosotros— respondió Toru señalando hacia donde sus amigos se encontraban, estos al parecer comprendieron la intención del castaño y saludaron desde su mesa, la maestra fuego miro hacia donde le señalaba para después regresar su mirada hacia el chico

—me gusta estar sola, gracias— dijo por toda respuesta apartando la mirada

—vamos, tu serás mi maestra fuego, así que considero que debemos conocernos mejor, además según escuche de la señora Sato, hoy es tu cumpleaños, no es bueno que lo pases sola—

—no creo que sea de tu incumbencia si estoy o no sola— Kairi vacío su bebida de un trago y se levantó de su asiento saliendo del restaurante dejando atrás a un confundido Toru, este regreso abatido con sus compañeros quienes trataron de animarlo

—es una chica bastante extraña, no lo tomes personal Toru, seguramente es así con todos— dijo Moku palmeando el hombro del castaño, Luna asintió a las palabras del chico antes de hablar

—desde que la conocimos me dio la sensación de ser alguien no muy sociable, ta vez, cuando la conozcas mejor entenderás porque es así— el joven avatar le dio la razón justo en el momento que el camarero llegaba con su orden, comieron y bebieron entre platicas y risas, la noche estaba bastante avanzada cuando regresaron al palacio tambaleándose un poco debido a la bebida, caminaban entre los pasillos tratando de hablar en voz baja

—chicos me iré a mi habitación, creo que estoy bastante bebido y mañana es día de entrenamiento— anunció Moku caminando un poco más aprisa, Luna camino hasta alcanzarlo

—voy a donde mismo que tú, igual estoy rendida— ambos chicos se alejaron de Toru entre risas, este los miro irse decidiendo recorrer un poco del palacio antes de dormir, encontró un lugar en el techo del palacio desde donde se podía ver toda la ciudad, tomo asiento en el borde paseando su mirada por el paisaje esperando a que el mareo se pasara, debido al alcohol en sus venas sus pensamientos se dirigieron sin quererlo hacia su familia, su padre y hermano específicamente, esas dos personas seguramente están buscándolo por todos lados, tal vez el que lo encontraran era cuestión de tiempo, de ser así tendría que enfrentarse a ellos, no podía dejar que lo atraparan, si lo hacían todo por lo que estaba luchando actualmente se desperdiciaría, él era el avatar, está obligado a detener a su padre, a su pequeño hermano, toda esa carga le hizo soltar un grito de frustración hacia el cielo dejándose caer sobre su espalda en el techo, quedo con la mirada perdida por algunos momentos hasta que escucho un ruido que provenía cerca de donde se encontraba

—¿tienes que gritar de esa forma?, es muy irritante— Toru giro su cabeza encontrándose con Kairi, su futura maestro fuego

—lamento si te desperté— se disculpó el joven sin levantarse, aun se sentía algo mareado, la chica solo lo miro sin acercarse

—¿acaso estas ebrio? —

—solo un poco, es algo que debe hacerse de vez en cuando, me ayuda a poner mis pensamientos en orden— dijo sin dejar de mirar al cielo, aun así, escuchaba que la chica aún no se había marchado

—creo que el efecto del alcohol es el contrario al que tu estas diciendo, pero cree lo que quieras— Kairi tomo asiento a su lado respirando hondo antes de volver a tomar la palabra —lamento lo de hace rato en el restaurante, aunque sea mi cumpleaños, no es una fecha que me agrade mucho—

—lamento eso, se supone que debería ser un día alegre— después de decir eso se quedó callado mientras su mirada continuaba paseando por el cielo, la chica tampoco hablaba por lo que Toru suponía que de esa forma estaba cómoda, paso casi una hora antes de que el silencio fuera roto por Kairi quien comenzaba a levantarse

—debo irme, hay varias cosas de las que debo ocuparme todos los días, espero que lo que sea que hayas estado meditando en tu cabeza lo resuelvas—

—¿Cómo resolver el hecho de que para terminar con esta guerra debo terminar con dos personas importantes para mí? — preguntó mirándola haciendo la chica se detuviera y le regresara la mirada, era la primera vez que Toru ponía atención a sus ojos, eran color tinto y parecían siempre mostrar tristeza

—desearía tener una respuesta para eso, por desgracia no tengo mucha experiencia con las familias— al mismo tiempo que decía eso una de sus manos acariciaba inconscientemente la bufanda que colgaba de su cuello

—siempre llevas esa bufanda contigo— recalcó el avatar seriamente

—es el único recuerdo que me queda de mi padre, me la regalo días antes de…— la chica dejo de hablar cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo para tratar de calmarse

—lo lamento, no quería traerte malos recuerdos— dijo Toru levantándose y encarándola, Kairi negó con la cabeza antes de volver a hablar

—yo debería disculparme por mi comportamiento en el restaurante, es solo que no me gusta festejar el día de mi cumpleaños debido a que tambien es el día en que murió mi padre—

—¿Cuántos años tenías cuando ocurrió? — preguntó el castaño mirándola con algo de pena

—cuatro, recuerdo estar esperándolo frente a la ventana lista para festejar, sin embargo, lo único que llego fue la tía Korra para darme la noticia, desde entonces ella y Asami se encargaron de mi hasta que cumplí la mayoría de edad y decidí vivir sola, en fin, creo que son demasiados malos recuerdos por una noche, iré a dormir y espero tu hagas lo mismo avatar— la chica se alejó de donde Toru se encontraba y entro al edificio, este se quedó mirándola hasta que desapareció de su vista, después decidió regresar a su habitación, sin dejar de pensar que esa noche había podido conocer un poco más acerca de esa chica y su pasado.

 **Ciudad Republica**

—señor, lo hemos encontrado— irrumpió en la oficina a prisa uno de los subordinados del padre de Toru, este junto con su hijo alzaron la mirada hacia el hombre

—¿Dónde está? — cuestionó el hombre mirándolo con atención, a su lado Lee, el hermano menor del avatar esperaba expectante la noticia

—según nuestras fuentes, lleva en la nación del fuego desde que escapo de la ciudad, está entrenado para dominar la tierra control y es posible que continúe con el fuego— explicó el subordinado, esa última noticia hizo que ambos receptores le miraran extrañados

—¿fuego?, no le debería ser posible hacer eso, ¿hay algo que aún no nos hayas contado? —

—estas últimas semanas ha estado circulando por las demás naciones el rumor de que su hijo Toru es el avatar y, acorde con el informante, esta información es real— al escuchar Lee esa noticia sintió como si un balde de agua helada cayera sobre su cabeza, no solo él, su padre parecía estar sintiendo lo mismo

—avatar, no creí que escucharía esa palabra de nuevo, mi hijo debe ser destruido a toda costa, no podemos dejar que domine los cuatro elementos, debemos preparar al ejército para atacar la nación del fuego— ordenó el hombre con furia, el subordinado asintió y salió de la oficina con prisa para cumplir con las ordenes

—padre, déjame comandar las tropas a mí, tú tienes una ciudad que gobernar, yo puedo encargarme de mi hermano— pidió el menor con un leve tono de súplica en su voz, su padre lo miro sopesando las opciones, pasados unos minutos asintió con la cabeza

—de acuerdo, si es lo que quieres hacer no me negare, solo recuerda que debes eliminarlo sin importar nada, ¿entendiste? — Lee asintió con energía por lo que el hombre lo miro con orgullo —debes prepararte, recuerda una cosa, Toru ya no es tu hermano—

—lo se padre, no debes preocuparte, lo haré— el chico salió de la oficina rápidamente pensando en cómo debería atacar a la nación del fuego, más específicamente a su propio hermano.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Días después de la charla que Toru había tenido en la azotea del palacio de la nación del fuego con la hija de Mako, este se encontraba en el patio mirando con algo de miedo a su maestra fuego, al fin había llegado el día en que debía comenzar a entrenarse con el fuego control, Kairi solo estaba de pie frente a él mirándolo con atención, Toru suponía que aún se encontraba molesta por la tardanza del chico, había llegado media hora tarde al entrenamiento

—bien, ahora que te has dignado a aparecer, supongo que es hora de comenzar con tu entrenamiento, ¿Qué es lo que sabes de fuego control? — alzo la voz la chica por primera vez desde que el chico había llegado

—la palabra fuego— respondió apenado, desde que se había enterado que podía dominar más de un elemento solo hacia tierra control, jamás intento hacer otra cosa, más que nada porque no quería cometer un error y lastimar a alguien por tratar de usar algo en lo que no tenía conocimiento alguno

—de acuerdo, comencemos por lo primero, mucha gente cree que el fuego es malo debido a malas experiencias, con ello me refiero a la guerra de cien años que tuvo que vivir el avatar Aang, pero eso está alejado de la realidad, es cierto que en las manos de un inexperto el fuego es peligroso, sin embargo, tambien es energía, es vida, una vez lo domines te aseguro que lograras cosas increíbles con el— comenzó a explicar la mujer mientras una llamas brotaban de sus manos y parecían danzar en ellas, Toru escuchaba todo atentamente maravillándose por la forma en que Kairi manejaba su elemento, si pudiera hacerlo la mitad que ella de bien, se daría por bien servido, de pronto tuvo que retroceder debido a que la chica le lanzo una llamarada que casi le da

—¿Qué te sucede? — preguntó Toru mirándola con molestia, esta solo retrajo la llamarada de vuelta a su mano

—no creerías que solo iba a hablar hoy, no soy de decir teoría, es mejor aprender mostrándote como se hace— respondió sin darle demasiada importancia

—pudiste haberme quemado—

—no soy idiota, deberías dejar de quejarte tanto, eres el avatar por lo tanto esta en tu naturaleza el fuego, volver a lanzarlo, debes detenerlo al menos, ¿de acuerdo? — sin esperar respuesta volvió a lanzar la llamarada hacia el muchacho, este vio con miedo la acción retrocediendo al mismo tiempo que se agachaba para esquivarlo, Kairi bufo con molestia y volvió a lanzarle fuego, el cual Toru continúo esquivando por algunos minutos

—es bastante menos comprensiva que tu— señaló Moku quien se encontraba mirando el entrenamiento junto a Luna desde una distancia segura

—al parecer le costara un poco más a Toru dominarlo, después de todo me dijo que se ponía en extremo nervioso bajo presión— dijo la maestra tierra sin quitar los ojos de la practica —al menos me gustaría que esquivara eso con las técnicas que le enseñe—

—esto no me parece que sea buena forma de comenzar con su cumpleaños— añadió el moreno antes de volver a tomar la palabra —hablando de eso, debemos preparar su fiesta sorpresa, la chica que se encontraba a su lado asintió y ambos dejaron de presenciar la práctica para retirarse de ahí

—¿acaso correrás todo el día? — exclamó Kairi sin dejar de atacarlo con furia

—lo hare hasta que dejes de atacarme— respondió el aludido sin dejar de moverse, aun así, con cada ocasión que esquivaba un ataque se acercaba más a su maestra, cuando la tuvo frente a él se lanzó con fuerza para sujetarla de las manos —escucha, sé que quieres ayudarme, pero créeme cuando te digo que esto no funcionara—

—es porque eres bastante indeciso, si en realidad tuvieras la voluntad de atacarme lo habrías hecho desde el principio con tierra control— respondió la chica tratando de zafarse del agarre del menor, una vez lo logro se retiró un poco respirando profundamente repetidas veces —me disculpo por mi comportamiento, es solo que en ocasiones no puedo controlar mi enojo y las personas más cercanas a mí son las que sufren las consecuencias—

—lamento escuchar eso, ¿alguna razón por la que yo te haga enojar tanto? — preguntó Toru acercándose un poco a donde estaba Kairi

—es solo que tu cara, eres idéntico a él—

—¿a quién? —

—a tu padre— señaló la mujer desviando su mirada, Toru enseguida entendió a lo que se refería y tenía razón, siempre había escuchado esas palabras de todo aquel que conocía en ciudad república y cada vez que lo escuchaba un gran pesar se instalaba en su corazón

—escucha, se a lo que te refieres y si te sirve de algo, lo lamento, pero él y yo somos completamente distintos por dentro— respondió el chico con suavidad —¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? — Kairi pareció titubear para responder, al parecer no encontraba las palabras o tal vez no quería decirlas, al final respiro hondo antes de mirarlo a los ojos

—el asesinó a mi padre— al escuchar eso Toru cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras daba un par de pasos para alejarse de ella, sabía que su padre había terminado con la vida de michas personas para llegar al poder que ostentaba ahora, pero nunca imagino tener que estar frente a frente con una de las personas afectadas por la maldad de su progenitor

—no sé qué decir, no creo que una disculpa haga algún efecto, mi padre es una persona cuya maldad y deseo de poder no tiene límite, sabía que había hecho bastantes actos atroces para lograr el control de la ciudad— Toru quiso continuar tratando de encontrar palabras para disculparse, sin embargo, la mayor coloco su mano frente a él para que dejara de hablar

—tú no tienes la culpa por lo que tu padre haya hecho, ya dije que la culpa la tengo yo, solté mi enojo en tu contra injustamente—

—¿Qué harías si tuvieras a mi padre frente a ti? — esa pregunta sorprendió incluso al mismo avatar, quien se encontraba pensando en el día en que lo derrotara, Kairi cerró los ojos, parecía meditar acerca de esa pregunta que la había tomado por sorpresa

—si te soy honesta, no tengo idea, siempre creí en ese sujeto como alguien intocable, ni siquiera mi tía Korra pudo hacerle algo, por ello asumí que jamás tendría oportunidad contra él— respondió la chica sin abrir los ojos, al mismo tiempo la misma pregunta rondaba por la cabeza de Toru, aún no estaba seguro de que haría si tuviera a su padre frente a él, una parte de si estaba seguro que debía detenerlo, era una persona malvada y tenía que ser castigado por sus crímenes, esperaba poder hacerlo sin necesidad de herirlo, pero tambien estaba la otra parte, el resto de las naciones esperaba sin duda que el avatar terminara con la vida de ese opresor y estaba seguro de poder hacerlo

—entiendo lo que dices, no debes preocuparte por esa pregunta, de ser posible cuando me enfrente a él estaré solo— señaló el avatar sacando a la chica de sus cavilaciones

—¿de qué hablas?, dudo mucho que esos dos chicos que te acompañan te dejen solo en ese momento—

—deben hacerlo, no puedo consentir que se pongan en peligro por mí—

—yo sé lo que te digo, a excepción de mi padre, la tía Asami y el tío Bolin estuvieron todo el tiempo junto a Korra cuando ella murió, nunca lo dicen, pero sé que ambos se culpan por su muerte— reveló la mayor pasando su mano inconscientemente por la bufanda que colgaba de su cuello, cosa de la cual el avatar se percato

—eso era de tu padre, ¿verdad? — preguntó Toru haciendo que la mujer lo mirara sorprendida

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —

—hace algunos días tuve un sueño, era un recuerdo del avatar, el hombre que se llamaba Mako vestía una bufanda idéntica, después la señora Sato me dijo que él era tu padre— explicó al mismo tiempo que la mujer continuaba pasando sus manos por la prenda, al parecer se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, pasaron algunos minutos antes de que volviera a hablar

—nos estamos desviando del tema por el que estamos aquí— dijo sacudiendo su cabeza y haciendo surgir una llama en su mano —extiende tus manos— ordenó volviendo a su faceta de maestra, el chico obedeció sin dejar de pensar en lo cerca que estuvo de que la chica le contara más acerca de su vida, aunque eso se desvaneció al notar que ella pretendía posar esa llama en sus manos, quiso retirarlas, sin embargo, al tenerla sobre sus manos no pudo hacerlo

—es una sensación completamente diferente a como creí que sería—

—el fuego es vida, no solo destrucción, en las manos del avatar siempre debe ser lo primero, ahora trata de hacer más grande la flama— dijo la mujer retirando sus manos de las del chico, al hacerlo la llama casi desapareció

—no estoy seguro de poder hacerlo—

—y si sigues con esa mentalidad negativa, menos, lo lograras, vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo— animó Kairi, Toru asintió respirando hondo y concentrándose en la llama de sus manos, está se sacudió un poco, pero continuo sin ningún cambio, por lo que el chico puso aún más concentración en lo que hacía, el fuego reflejaba en sus ojos, pasaron un par de minutos sin ningún cambio por lo que el joven bajo la cabeza con tristeza causando que la llama se apagara

—es inútil, no puedo hacer que pase lo que dijiste— Toru se sentó en el suelo sin atreverse a mirar a su maestra, esta solo permanecía de pie meditando acerca de lo que estaba haciendo

—estas dejando que el miedo te domine, ¿acaso tienes alguna mala experiencia con el fuego? — preguntó mirándolo desde donde estaba de pie, el aludido levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos tintos de la mujer antes de responder

—cuando tenía 5 años unos maestros fuego incendiaron el lugar donde vivía en protesta a lo que mi padre hacía, esos sujetos creyeron que el lugar estaba vacío por eso lo hicieron, sin embargo, yo me encontraba dentro durmiendo, el humo y el calor me despertaron, traté de encontrar una salida, pero caí inconsciente después de unos minutos, desperté en el hospital un par de días después del incendio, mi madre me dijo que uno de los maestro fuego que habían iniciado el incendio se dio cuenta que estaba adentro y entro para rescatarme, lamentablemente mi padre lo atrapo y lo ejecuto un día después del incendio— comenzó a revelar el avatar con pesadez, ese era un momento en su vida que no le gustaba recordar, desde que su madre le había dicho quien lo había rescatado comenzó a sentir empatía por los maestros y siempre se había sentido culpable de la muerte de ese maestro fuego que jamás conoció

—no sabía que habías pasado por eso, sin embargo, no debes dejar que las malas experiencias del pasado definan tu presente y futuro, además, probaste que puedes enfrentar el miedo en el mismo momento que arremetiste contra mí para detener el fuego—

—tienes razón— admitió respirando hondo para tratar calmarse al mismo tiempo que se levantaba para concentrarse mejor en el entrenamiento

—continuaremos mañana— cortó Kairi sorprendiendo al chico —hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿no? —

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —

—hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de la tía Korra— respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, Toru comenzó a reprenderse en silencio por no recordar eso

—cierto, lo olvide por un momento, ahora me siento mal por ello— el avatar comenzó a sentir que su cumpleaños no era una fecha demasiado feliz, se había enterado cuando era niño, que su cumpleaños coincidía con la muerte del avatar Korra, pero jamás le había importado mucho eso, ahora que sabía quién era, el significado de esa fecha había cambiado por completo

—no deberías, tal vez soy la peor persona para decirte esto, pero no debes sentirte mal por esto, tu no deseaste ser el avatar, debes disfrutar de este día, aunque creo que te llamaran para el memorial que hacen todos los años, quizá debas decir algunas palabras y después podrás festejar tu cumpleaños— apenas Kairi terminaba de pronunciar esas palabras cuando uno de los guardias del palacio se acercó a ellos para anunciarles que se requería su presencia en el salón principal del palacio, por lo que ambos se dirigieron allí, una vez entraron Toru quedo sorprendido por la cantidad de personas que habían, ubico a sus amigos casi frente al señor del fuego por lo que se apresuró a reunirse con ellos, mientras que Kairi tomaba su lugar junto a Asami Sato y un sujeto alto que a Toru le parecía familiar, pero antes de poder verlo con más detenimiento la voz del señor del fuego le hizo poner su atención en este

—como cada año nos reunimos aquí para brindar por la vida y obra del avatar Korra, los años anteriores este día era de tristeza y luto, sin embrago, esta vez no es así, después de 21 años por fin estamos en compañía del siguiente avatar— comenzó a hablar el monarca de la nación del fuego señalando a Toru, seguido por todas las miradas de los presentes en la sala, el chico se sintió cohibido por la atención, pero se forzó a no mostrarlo, aun así, fue difícil continuar con su rostro impasible al darse cuenta que Iroh le estaba invitando a pasar al frente junto a él, Moku al darse cuenta que su mejor amigo no se movía le dio un ligero empujón hacia el frente obligándolo a moverse, Toru se colocó al lado del señor del fuego temblando ligeramente a causa de los nervios antes de decidirse a hablar

—sé que el hecho de que este aquí no es muy bueno para algunas personas, ya que significa que la persona de la cual se preocupaban y que querían ya no se encuentra a su lado— comenzó tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas al mismo tiempo que les dirigía una mirada de arrepentimiento a la señora Sato y a quien la acompañaba —pero creo que el avatar Korra dejó un legado que sería un insulto no continuar, ella quería la paz entre maestros y no maestros, prometo terminar lo que ella comenzó, por el avatar Korra— señaló levantando la bebida que llevaba entre sus manos, los demás presentes imitaron su gesto junto con sus palabras, por lo que Toru pudo respirar aliviado y regresar con sus amigos

—lo controlaste bien Toru— dijo Moku palmeándole la espalda

—temía decir algo incorrecto— admitió aliviado el avatar, en ese momento se acercó a ellos Asami Sato junto con hombre que había pasado toda la ceremonia junto a ella

—no dijiste nada incorrecto avatar, Korra estaría feliz de escuchar tus palabras— dijo la mujer cuando llego a su lado mostrándole una ligera sonrisa

—gracias señora Sato, espero que todos piensen lo mismo, nunca me he sentido cómodo hablando hacia las multitudes— señaló con una ligera inclinación de cabeza

—¿así que él es el avatar?, creí que sería más alto— los tres jóvenes dirigieron sus miradas hacia quien acompañaba a Asami, un sujeto moreno y bastante alto que inspiraba respeto solo con mirarlo, Toru volvió a sentir esa pizca de familiaridad, lo ha visto antes, no en algún sueño del pasado de Korra, sino en su propia vida

—chicos, él es Hiroshi Sato, hijo mío y de Korra— presento la mujer al hombre, este inclino su cabeza en forma de saludo, mientras que los chicos lo miraban sorprendidos

—los tres han hecho mucho ruido en todo el mundo, estoy honrado de conocerlos, sobre todo a ti, avatar Toru— dijo plantando su mirada en el joven castaño, fue ahí donde por fin Toru supo de donde lo conocía

—te conozco, tu trabajas para mi padre— la declaración del chico casi hizo que sus compañeros escupieran las bebidas que llevaban en sus bocas para después mirarlo atónitos, el aludido solo soltó una risa antes de responder

—debo admitir que me sorprendió que la identidad del avatar fuera la del hijo de mi jefe—

—pero ¿cómo…?, tu trabajas con los malos— señaló Moku interponiéndose entre su mejor amigo y el hombre alto

—como espía, necesitábamos a alguien de confianza que pudiera pasar desapercibido, al final, mi hijo fue el único que dio la talla— explicó Asami

—sirvió tambien, el hecho de que yo no fuera una figura pública, mi madre siempre se aseguró que no muchas personas supieran mi verdadera identidad, gracias a eso no mucha gente sabe que soy hijo del avatar Korra— continuo con la explicación el hombre llamado Hiroshi, mientras lo hacia Toru lo recordó con más detalle, siempre lo había visto detrás de su padre, cumpliendo con sus órdenes y encargándose de su seguridad, la razón por la que no lo recordaba era porque jamás lo había escuchado decir una sola palabra, además que usualmente llevaba una cara que le hacía temerle

—¿Cómo pudiste salir de ciudad república?, ¿no se supone que hay un gran bloqueo? — cuestionó Luna haciendo que los demás tambien se preguntaran lo mismo

—ser parte de la seguridad personal de tu padre tiene sus ventajas, puedo salir cuando quiera sin alarmar a nadie, no suelo hacerlo muy seguido, pero hoy es un día en el que mi madre me necesita a su lado— declaró rodeando a su madre con su brazo —además tenía que advertirles acerca de los planes de tu padre, aunque sea de lo poco que logre averiguar—

—¿Qué sucede? — cuestionó Toru

—planea algo grande, es demasiado hermético con ello, pero se sabe que su hijo menor está completamente involucrado, entro en su papel de heredero bastante rápido y sin dudarlo— explicó sin mover su mirada del avatar, este cerro los ojos con fuerza al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus puños, no podía olvidar el hecho que haber huido significaba que su hermano menor quedaba con su responsabilidad

—debo irme— dijo Toru sin poder permanecer en esa habitación por más tiempo, necesitaba pensar en lo que podría estar a punto de pasar, las palabras del hombre le habían hecho darse cuenta que podría estar enfrentándose a su propio hermano en poco tiempo y continuaba sin poder verse capaz de hacerle daño

—Toru, ¿estas bien? — escucho la voz de su mejor amigo detrás de él, volteo para encontrarse con este junto a Luna, al parecer lo habían seguido

—no lo sé, lo que acabamos de averiguar es algo surrealista—

—se a lo que te refieres, que el hijo del avatar Korra y la señora Sato este trabajando para tu padre es bastante bizarro y supongo que lo que te dijo acerca de tu hermano tambien te afecto, no puedo pensar en cómo se sentiría verte obligado a pelear con tu propio hermano— dijo Luna acercándose a él para darle un ligero abrazo

—todo eso apesta, esto no lo puedo decir frente a todos, pero no creo poder ser capaz de hacerle daño si nuestros caminos se cruzaran, es mi hermano menor, a pesar de lo manipulado que esta por parte de mi padre— señaló al mismo tiempo que volvía a emprender el camino hacia su habitación seguido de sus amigos

—sé que Lee tambien te quiere Toru, es posible que podamos convencerlo para unirse a nuestro lado— dijo Moku esperando que sus palabras fueran ciertas, aunque albergaba ciertas dudas, después de todo el menor siempre fue bastante hostil hacia lo que contradijera a su padre y sus creencias, Toru pensaba en lo mismo al entrar a la habitación que compartía con los dos jóvenes deteniéndose en seco al ver una gran cantidad de bebidas dentro

—¿Qué es esto? — preguntó señalando hacia el desorden

—queríamos festejar tu cumpleaños de buena manera, pero pensando bien en lo acontecido en esta pasada hora, tal vez sea peor para todos— explicó Luna quien junto a Moku parecían algo avergonzados por la gran cantidad de alcohol que había en forma de botellas y latas, Toru los miro brevemente antes de acercarse para abrir una y llevársela a la boca

—puede que sea exactamente lo que necesito, he pensado que una noche sin pensar en mis responsabilidades es justo lo que necesito— mencionó tendiéndoles algunas botellas que los dos jóvenes tomaron enseguida, los tres comenzaron a beber charlando de cosas ajenas a todo lo que les estaba ocurriendo, al mismo tiempo que Toru trataba de olvidar su responsabilidad como el avatar junto con la posibilidad que le había mostrado el hijo de Korra y Asami, tener que enfrentarse a su propio hermano mucho antes de lo que había previsto, pero por esa noche solo se encargaría de llevar alcohol a su organismo sin pensar en nada más.


	15. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14

El avatar Korra se dirigía a toda prisa hacia el último punto conocido en el que Mako le había informado que se encontraba, su pulso estaba en exceso acelerado desde la última llamada del maestro fuego en el que le informaba estar a punto de encontrar y enfrentarse al líder del grupo de los antimaestros, a pesar de la negativa de Korra quien creía que era mejor esperar por más personas, sin embargo, al escuchar la negativa del jefe de la policía se había dado prisa en alcanzarlo esperando alcanzarlo antes de que cometiera una tontería, Asami conducía lo más rápido que podía sorteando vehículos tanto en movimiento como estacionados, de pronto cerca del punto de encuentro escucharon varias explosiones que parecían señalar el inicio de la pelea, antes incluso de llegar Korra ya corría hacia donde la mayor parte de la destrucción tomaba lugar, el lugar estaba completamente cubierto por humo y escombros, por sobre toda el desorden alcanzo a ver como una camioneta en la cual iba un sujeto al cual habían visto anteriormente, el líder del grupo antimaestros, salía del lugar por lo que se apresuró a seguirla, de pronto escucho algo que la hizo desistir de ello, el quejido de dolor que salía de la boca de alguien a quien conocía muy bien, utilizando aire control disperso todo el humo encontrando a uno de sus mejores amigos tirado en el suelo dándole la espalda, corrió hacia él al mismo tiempo que Asami le daba alcance, al llegar donde se encontraba Mako se dio cuenta que algo iba mal, su espalda se encontraba cubierta de sangre y su respiración era débil

—Mako…. Mako háblame— pidió la mujer morena volteando el cuerpo de su amigo, solo para percatarse de que el frente de cuerpo tambien estaba bañado en sangre, al ver eso Asami dio un pequeño grito de horror llevando ambas manos a su boca

—n…o hagas eso… lo haces ver más… grave de lo que es— musitó con dificultad el aludido abriendo los ojos antes de toser descontroladamente —p…or desgra…cia, lo es—

—no hables, vamos a llevarte al hospital y estarás bien— soltó Korra intentando cubrir una de las heridas del hombre para evitar que siguiera sangrando

—no tiene… caso, se cual es… una herida mor…mortal cuando la veo— detuvo Mako antes de señalar hacia un punto cercano a ellos, ambas mujeres miraron hacia ahí encontrando a dos sujetos amarrados e inconscientes —son del gru…grupo de ese su…jeto, encon…tre una forma de evitar su suicidio… hablaran— declaró el maestro fuego siendo interrumpido por otro ataque de tos, Korra miro a su alrededor esperando ver a los médicos que estaban en camino, aun así, sabía que lo que había dicho su amigo era verdad, no sobreviviría

—demonios, si no hubiéramos tardado tanto en llegar aquí, esto no te estuviera pasando— dijo el avatar sin poder evitar sonar culpable por lo sucedido

—oye, es…esto no fue… tu culpa, esos su…sujetos saben lo que ha…cen, debes tener cuidado…no los subes…times— la voz de Mako se escuchaba cada vez más débil y parecía tener dificultad para mantener sus ojos abiertos, Asami se encontraba a su lado incapaz de continuar conteniendo las lágrimas, al igual que Korra quien continuaba negando con la cabeza, no quería creer que eso estaba sucediendo —dile a Kairi que… que lamento no poder con…tinuar a su lado como lo…había prome…tido— murmuro una pocas palabras más, sin embargo, no pudieron llegar a oídos de las dos mujeres debido a lo débiles que habían sido, en ese momento Mako ya había muerto cayendo su cabeza pesadamente hacia una costado, al percatarse de eso Korra lo sacudió débilmente al mismo tiempo que continuaba llorando por la pérdida de su mejor amigo.

Toru abrió los ojos abruptamente, su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas, el haber soñado con la muerte del padre de su maestra fuego fue demasiado para él, sobre todo sabiendo que había sido su propio padre quien había hecho eso, seco las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro reincorporándose en la cama, sentía un ligero dolor de cabeza, seguramente provocado por ese sueño junto con el alcohol que había ingerido la noche anterior, casi en ese momento se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien, esa no era su habitación, paseo su mirada por sus alrededores dándose cuenta que su ropa estaba esparcida por el piso, cosa que comenzó a preocuparlo, al mismo tiempo que trataba de averiguar cómo había llegado ahí, o donde estaba exactamente, lucia como una habitación bastante ordinaria, aun así, capto una fotografía en la mesa de un costado de la cama, al verla con mayor atención sintió como el color de su rostro desaparecía y comenzó a sentir pánico, se levantó abruptamente tomando su ropa para vestirse, apunto de salir de la habitación reparo en una nota en una de las mesas a su nombre por lo que la tomo para leerla

—hoy no habrá entrenamiento, te veo mañana, Kairi— leyó en voz alta y con ello sus temores se materializaron, estaba en el cuarto de su maestra fuego y por lo que había visto al despertar habían dormido juntos, Toru cerró los ojos tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, pero solo pudo recordar haber estado bebiendo son sus amigos y después haber salido de la habitación, después de eso no había más recuerdos, tenía que preguntarle a Moku o Luna si sabían algo de lo sucedido, por lo que más aprisa salió del cuarto, recorrió los pasillos tratando de averiguar dónde estaba exactamente, solo después de ver el patio de entrenamiento desde una ventana supo dónde estaba por lo que llego de inmediato a su destino entrando rápidamente tomando por sorpresa a sus amigos

—¿Qué sucede Toru?, ¿estas bien? — preguntó Luna al verlo entrar, Moku tambien se encontraba ahí mirándolo con extrañeza

—¿estuviste llorando? — cuestionó su mejor amigo, señalando a su rostro, seguramente sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto junto con algunos rostros de lágrimas en ellos

—tuve un sueño no muy agradable— dijo el aludido tomando asiento junto a ellos y comenzando a contarles lo que había visto en su sueño, al final del relato incluso Luna había soltado un par de lágrimas, mientras que Moku parecía contenerlas, incluso Toru hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no volver a soltar lagrimas

—disculpa que lo diga Toru, pero tu padre es una basura— señaló la chica entre lagrimas

—no debes disculparte, es verdad, es por ello que debe ser detenido de inmediato— mencionó el avatar haciendo puño sus manos, ese recuerdo le aclaraba cada vez más la maldad con la que su padre había llegado al poder de ciudad república y recordando las palabras del hijo de Korra, le hacía temer más por la humanidad de su hermano, no quería que terminara como su progenitor —sabía que mi padre había asesinado a ese hombre, pero verlo fue algo completamente diferente, no creo poder ser capaz de ver a Kairi a los ojos después de ese sueño—

—no creo que ella te odie, sabe que tú y tu padre son personas completamente diferentes en el interior— señaló Moku esperando que sus palabras fueras ciertas, por desgracia la parte que había visto del entrenamiento del día anterior no le había dejado muy buena impresión de la muchacha —por cierto, ¿hoy no entrenaran? —

—ya es más de medio día, así que no lo creo, esa chica no parece ser del tipo que entrena cuando el sol está en su apogeo— dijo Luna, en ese momento Toru decidió cambiar el tema por uno no tan sombrío y recordó el otro asunto que lo estaba matando y mirando a los chicos frente a él decidió contarles lo que creía haber sucedido

—acerca de eso, ¿alguno de ustedes recuerda algo de la otra noche? —

—nada de nada, solo sé que desperté en la tina del baño y encontré a Moku en el balcón de la habitación— respondió la chica señalando a los lugares que recordaba mientras el chico su lado asentía

—no te vimos aquí al despertar, ¿Dónde estuviste? —

—desperté en la habitación de Kairi— soltó haciendo que sus compañeros casi se cayeran del sofá

—¿de qué rayos hablas?, ¿es verdad lo que dices? — cuestionó su mejor amigo

—sí, pero no recuerdo como llegue ahí, o que paso, desperté esta mañana a causa del recuerdo, estaba en su cama y mi ropa se encontraba regada por el suelo— sus dos amigos no podían mantener su boca cerrada por la sorpresa

—¿ella no dijo nada? —

—no estaba ahí cuando desperté, solo dejo una nota diciendo que no habría entrenamiento esta mañana—

—parece obvio lo que sucedió, te acostaste con ella— señaló Luna con obviedad, aun algo sorprendida por la declaración, Toru enterró su rostro entre sus manos mitad avergonzado, mitad molesto, él no era esa clase de hombre que con solo unas cuantas copas terminaba en la cama con alguien

—comprendo porque te afecta tanto Toru, deberías hablar con ella para aclarar lo sucedido, tal vez la evidencia apunte a eso, pero no puedes estar seguro de ello hasta que hables con ella— explicó Moku confortando a su amigo, este asintió para después dirigirse a su habitación para tomar un pequeño baño, más tarde se dirigía al cuarto de la chica para hablar de lo que paso, al girar en el pasillo correspondiente se detuvo abruptamente al ver a Kairi fuera de su habitación charlando con Hiroshi Sato, hijo del avatar Korra

—entonces, ¿tú no sientes nada cuando lo ves? — cuestionaba el hombre recargado en una de las paredes con su mirada fija en la espalda de la mujer

—¿a qué te refieres? —

—vamos, no finjas que no sabes de que hablo, el avatar, es idéntico a su padre, debe ser difícil tener que lidiar con él sabiendo sus raíces— Toru sintió un gran peso en su pecho al escucharlo hablar así, no lo había pensado, pero ese sujeto debía odiar su misión como espía, trabajar para la persona que mato a su madre debe ser casi imposible para él y ahora saber que la reencarnación de Korra era un muchacho idéntico a ese hombre debería hacerlo todo más complicado

—lo es, pero no dejo que sentimientos personales se metan en mi trabajo— respondió la chica volteando a mirar al hombre —¿no deberías estar de camino a ciudad república? —

—clásica Kairi, cambiando el tema como siempre, créeme que ese sujeto aún no se ha dado cuenta de mi ausencia, está demasiado ocupado con su nuevo heredero, por lo que puedo tomarme unos días libres, ¿no te alegra tenerme de vuelta? —

—ni un poco, pero supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a tu presencia por unos días, ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer— señaló dando media vuelta para irse solo para detenerse al darse cuenta que Toru estaba cerca de ellos

—lo siento, no quería interrumpir, pero necesito hablar contigo— señaló Toru algo apenado por haber sido atrapado escuchando su conversación

—hablamos después Kairi— dijo Hiroshi pasando por un lado de la chica hasta quedar frente al avatar —buen día avatar— saludó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa por demás falsa, se alejó de ellos tarareando una pequeña melodía y Toru lo miro irse hasta que la voz de la maestra fuego lo saco de sus pensamientos

—¿necesitas algo? — Toru regreso su mirada hacia ella quien estaba recargada en la pared con los brazos cruzados, en ese momento el chico recordó la razón por la que quería hablar con ella y no pudo evitar ruborizarse, pero se vio obligado a calmarse para hablar con tranquilidad

—acerca de lo de anoche…— comenzó el avatar incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, por lo que soltó lo primero que llego a su mente —¿Qué paso? —

—sabía que no recordarías nada, en la madrugada comenzaste a tocar en la puerta de la habitación gritando que querías continuar con el entrenamiento, de no ser porque te dejé entrar hubieras despertado a todo el palacio— comenzó a contar Kairi, mientras que Toru sentía que quería desaparecer —una vez adentro comenzaste a balbucear acerca del entrenamiento, incluso te molestaste porque me negué a entrenarte a esa hora—

—lo siento muchísimo, no pensaba tomar tanto y no creí que me pondría así de molesto— replicó el joven completamente avergonzado, miro a la mujer dándose cuenta que había algo más que no le quería contar y el chico sospechaba de que se trataba

—en fin, te he dicho lo que querías saber, ahora si me disculpas, debo atender algunos asuntos— finalizó la mujer con la intención de alejarse de ahí, sin embargo, Toru la detuvo del brazo antes que se alejara

—hay algo más, sé que desperté en tu cama esta mañana, solo quiero saber si paso algo entre nosotros anoche— Kairi levanto la mirada encontrándose con los ojos del muchacho, este se percató de un ligero rubor en las mejillas de su maestra fuego, rubor que comenzaba a compartir con el avatar, al darse cuenta que esa actitud confirmaba lo que había pasado —escucha, si ayer hice algo malo o algo que tu no quisieras, golpéame, lo comprenderé— pidió cerrando sus ojos listo para recibir el golpe, pero pasado algunos segundos el golpe jamás llego por lo que se atrevió a abrirlos de vuelta, encontrándose con la mirada de Kairi

—ayer… no pasó nada que ambos no quisiéramos— y con esa confesión se alejó rápidamente dejando al pobre chico confundido en medio pasillo, la mente de Toru se encontraba hecha un lio, ahora no tenía idea de cómo volver a verla a la cara, todo estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza, el recuerdo que había tenido en sus sueños, estaba seguro que su padre había sido el asesino del padre de la muchacha, Korra había visto claramente su rostro y ahora, él, el hijo del asesino de Mako, había tenido relaciones con quien se suponía debía odiarlo por ello, lentamente termino sentado en el suelo con sus manos cubriendo su rostro, esperando jamás tener que volver a cruzar caminos con ella, aunque eso era imposible de realizar, ambos tenían una misión y debían cumplirla con rapidez, antes que su padre o su hermano lo encontrara.


	16. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15

A los dos días de la celebración del cumpleaños del avatar Toru, este se encontraba de nuevo en el patio del palacio listo para reanudar su entrenamiento de fuego control, frente a él se encontraba su mentora mirándolo fijamente, su mirada hacia que el chico se sintiera algo cohibido, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido entre los dos el día anterior

—nos hemos atrasado un poco, por lo que hoy te exigiré más, ¿de acuerdo?, solo recuerda lo que te dije acerca del fuego y trata de dejar tu miedo en el pasado— comenzó a hablar Kairi acercándose más al chico y colocando en sus manos una llama roja y brillante —intentaras hacer lo mismo que el primer día, controla la llama hazla crecer—

—lo intentare— dijo Toru poniendo toda su concentración en la flama frente a él, esta comenzó a chisporrotear y aumento su tamaño un poco

—estás haciéndolo bien, continua así— animó la mujer, el avatar asintió concentrándose más en la flama, la cual aumento más su tamaño hasta llegar a ser como una pelota, sin embargo, el cansancio le llego rápidamente haciendo desaparecer el fuego

—maldición, estuve cerca— se lamentó el joven con molestia

—no está mal, para ser un novato fue un buen comienzo, hagámoslo de nuevo, pero esta vez serás tu quien cree la llama—

—no estarás hablando en serio, ¿o sí? — cuestionó Toru confundido, apenas había podido manejar el fuego que la chica coloco en sus manos, no veía posible crearla con su propio poder, al menos no todavía

—tal vez crees que es bastante apresurado, pero por si no te habías dado cuenta estamos en guerra, lo que significa que debemos acelerar el proceso— respondió la mujer sin mirarlo, Toru no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta que ella tambien se encontraba incomoda

—no soy idiota, pero no creo que pueda hacerlo tan rápido, nadie podría hacerlo—

—el avatar Aang pudo hacerlo cuando solo tenía 12 años, y si él pudo con más razón tú, que tienes 21, podrás hacerlo— lo corto con brusquedad antes de volver a tomar la palabra —inténtalo, solo debes concentrarte en crear la flama—

—si tú lo dices— añadió el joven no muy convencido, aun así, junto sus manos enfocando el fuego en su mente, comenzó a sentir una calidez extraña en sus manos, lo tomo como una señal de que estaba por buen camino, por lo que continúo concentrándose hasta lograr producir una pequeña llama entre sus manos —lo hice— exclamó emocionado mirando a su maestra fuego

—muy bien, ahora has que crezca, no tiene que ser muy grande, como lo hiciste antes está bien— Toru asintió a las indicaciones concentrándose en el fuego, se obligó a olvidar todos los problemas de la guerra, sus propias inseguridades, incluso lo que había pasado entre Kairi y él para enfocarse completamente en lo que quería lograr, poco a poco la flama comenzó a crecer hasta llegar al tamaño que había logrado hace unos momentos, pero Toru no estaba satisfecho, por lo que continuo alimentando el fuego y, recordando un poco de los movimientos de pelea de la mujer, lanzó la llama hacia un costado reventando una de las vasijas que se encontraban apostadas en las entradas al palacio

—vaya, hiciste algo que no te había enseñado todavía y no salió nada mal, aunque deberías entrenar en tu puntería, esas vasijas son las favoritas del señor del fuego— señaló Kairi con una mezcla de sorpresa y burla por el resultado, Toru la miro con un poco de preocupación, lo que menos hubiera querido era dañar el palacio

—demonios, espero entienda que fue un accidente, no quiero que me desterré fuera de la nación del fuego, probablemente sería asesinado de inmediato—

—hay más lugares seguros en este mundo, Ba Sing Se, la tribu agua del norte, el templo aire del norte y el del sur, el problema sería llegar a ellos, tu padre tiene bloqueos en varios lugares cercanos—

—quiere expandir su imperio, siempre me dijo que una vez se apodere de Ba Sing Se, las demás naciones solo serían cuestión de tiempo— dijo Toru recordando varias de las lecciones de guerra que su padre le había impartido, las cuales casi siempre terminaban en peleas entre él y su progenitor

—debe tener un buen plan para creer que eso es posible, el muro que rodea la ciudad es casi impenetrable, sin contar a la gran cantidad de guardias que hay apostados en los muros—explicó Kairi

—pero esos muros pueden caer, la nación del fuego lo logro en la guerra de los cien años, o eso me dijo mi padre, la parte que más le interesa de la historia es aquella que muestra las debilidades de las naciones—

—es posible, pero para lograr eso primero tendría que deshacerse de esta nación, es la más fuerte en términos militares y, honestamente, veo eso muy complicado— señaló la maestra fuego al mismo tiempo que se arreglaba la bufanda que colgaba de su cuello —pero nos estamos desviando de lo que hacíamos, debemos continuar con el entrenamiento—

—si claro, tienes razón— los dos continuaron con la practica hasta después de la puesta del sol, al final ambos estaban exhaustos por lo que dieron por finalizada la práctica, Toru cayó al suelo resoplando, estaba cubierto de sudor, pero se sentía satisfecho con lo que había logrado, sentía que estaba mejorando más rápido de lo que pensaba

—fue un entrenamiento productivo, honestamente, creí que tardarías más, considerando tu miedo al fuego— dijo Kairi tomando asiento junto a él, el chico la miro fijamente por unos instantes antes de desviar su mirada, ahora que el entrenamiento llego a su fin, lo que había sucedido entre ellos regreso a su mente bruscamente haciéndolo sonrojar profundamente

—a…alguien me dijo que debía convertir mis miedos en fortalezas, trato de hacerle caso, por cierto, gracias por el consejo—

—son las palabras de mi padre, solía decirme eso cuando no podía dormir por la noche, cuando era niña solía temerle a la oscuridad, pero sus palabras siempre me hacían más valiente—

—ojalá mi padre hubiera sido así, debido a la posición en la que me encontraba tengo bastantes problemas de inseguridad y ansiedad, o al menos eso decía mi doctor, cuando hablaba con mi familia de eso, mi padre siempre soltaba su discurso de que no era lo bastante fuerte— señaló con tristeza mientras su mente le mostraba escenas no muy felices de su infancia

—aun así, terminaste siendo más fuerte de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado, digo, poder dominar los cuatro elementos no es algo que cualquiera pueda hacer— animó la mujer palmeando su hombro, Toru le sonrió agradecido, Moku y Luna siempre lo animaban con esas palabras, pero le hacía sentir bien que alguien que no fueran ellos le dijera lo mismo —en fin, es hora de ir a descansar, mañana continuaremos al amanecer—

—claro, descansa— se despidió el avatar tomando un camino distinto al de Kairi, camino sin rumbo por el palacio hasta llegar a una biblioteca, miro asombrado la cantidad de libros que el lugar poseía y de inmediato tomo el primero que estaba a su alcance para leer, relatos acerca de los anteriores avatares comenzaron a llenar su mente, continuo leyendo hasta altas horas de la noche, al sueño comenzaba a hacerse presente en él, pero todo lo que había leído y su curiosidad por saber más le impedían levantarse e irse, tanto que sin desearlo se quedó dormido sobre la silla en la que se encontraba.

De nuevo en ese lugar nevado, esta vez no se sintió confundido ni asustado, por lo que entro a la cabaña que estaba frente a él encontrándose al avatar Korra esperándolo

—siento un gran desorden en tus pensamientos, ¿Todo esta bien? — preguntó su vida pasada invitándolo a sentarse a su lado, Toru le obedeció con sus ojos puestos en las llamas de la chimenea, percatándose que la vez anterior eso no estaba, antes solo era una cabaña de piedra sin luz, ahora eso era diferente

—la vez anterior que hablamos esto no estaba, ¿acaso este lugar esta cambiando? — cuestionó ignorando la pregunta de Korra

—este lugar es misterioso, cambia según tu fortaleza e igualmente, con tus debilidades—

—estaba leyendo en la biblioteca y con ello me surgió una duda, ¿Por qué solo puedo hablar contigo?, me agrada hablar contigo, pero según leí, el avatar puede comunicarse con cualquier anterior a él— preguntó Toru, en ese momento la expresión de Korra cambio a una más sombría

—eso puede que sea culpa mía— la maestra agua comenzó a contarle lo que había pasado en su juventud con la conexión entre los avatares anteriores, cuando termino Toru necesito unos momentos para entender lo que había sucedido

—entonces como el ciclo anterior se rompió con ese asunto de Vatuu y Ravaa, eso significa que yo soy apenas el segundo avatar en el nuevo, ¿verdad? —

—exacto, tu y yo tenemos una responsabilidad de continuar con un gran legado, como el de nuestros predecesores—

—puede que a mí me recuerden como el avatar más idiota de todos, solo mírame, tengo veinte años, y aun no domino por completo ni siquiera mi elemento principal— mencionó abatido, lo que había leído en la biblioteca acerca de los logros de sus vidas pasadas, lo hacían sentirse inferior por haber tardado tanto en saber su verdadera naturaleza

—no debes compararte con los demás, cada persona es diferente, compartimos una misma alma, pero el cómo escribimos nuestra historia depende de cada uno— aconsejó la mujer tratando de animarlo, Toru mostro una pequeña sonrisa a las palabras de Korra, ella tenía razón, compararse era lo peor que podía hacer, cumpliría con su deber como avatar siguiendo su propio camino.

Despertó abruptamente al escuchar como la puerta de la biblioteca se cerraba con fuerza, algo aturdido miro a su alrededor percatándose de que ya no se encontraba solo en esa sala, Hiroshi Sato, hijo de Korra y Asami se encontraba al otro extremo de la sala buscando un libro, cuando al parecer lo encontró tomo asiento sin percatarse de la presencia del avatar, Toru no le quitaba la mirada de encima mientras el hombre leía con avidez para después cerrar el libro con frustración y arrojarlo a un lado para después salir del lugar, el joven castaño tomo el libro que Sato había estado leyendo para saber qué era lo que buscaba

—este libro solo habla del mundo espiritual, ¿para que querrá saber eso? — se preguntó dirigiendo la mirada a la puerta por la que había salido el hombre, para después encogerse de hombros, dejar el libro en su lugar y dirigirse a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Toru se encontraba en el patio donde se llevaba a cabo su entrenamiento, sin embrago, no estaba enfocándose en ello, por su mente aun paseaba su conversación con Korra y la curiosidad de porque Hiroshi Sato había estado buscando libros acerca del mundo espiritual, tan absorto estaba en ello, que no se percató que su entrenamiento ya había comenzado y su maestra iba hacia él con intenciones de ataque, cuando pudo percatarse de lo que sucedía solo sintió un fuerte golpe en su pecho que lo hizo caer de espaldas

—¿Qué rayos sucede?, pude haberte lastimado gravemente— se quejó Kairi mirándolo molesta, el golpe lo había aturdido por lo que continuaba en el suelo respirando con dificultad

—lo siento, no estaba poniendo atención—

—pude darme cuenta de eso, ¿te pasa algo? — preguntó curiosa, desde el piso el avatar comenzó a contarle lo acontecido el día anterior, desde su visita a la biblioteca hasta cuando dejo esa sala —no deberías preocuparte por Hiroshi, desde que lo conozco hace eso—

—¿tiene alguna razón para ello? — esta vez fue el turno del muchacho en cuestionar lo que le contaba al mismo tiempo que se levantaba

—solo quiere ver a su madre otra vez— respondió la mujer, descolocando al chico, quien de inmediato relaciono todo y, obviamente, comenzó a sentirse culpable por ello —cree que puede encontrarla en el mundo espiritual, pero Hiroshi no tiene la habilidad para viajar ahí—

—¿Qué hay de los portales del sur y del norte?, debería poder entrar por ahí— mencionó el joven, Kairi negó de inmediato a sus palabras

—ya lo intentamos, no sé si sea por nuestra falta de habilidad, pero no hay nada del otro lado de esos portales, solo las entradas a los demás, supongo que hablar con los anteriores avatares solo funciona si tú eres el avatar en turno—

—entiendo lo que es extrañar a una persona con todas tus fuerzas— dijo Toru recordando todo el tiempo que llevaba sin ver a su madre, la extrañaba demasiado, su ponía que era incluso peor para el hombre y para la mujer que estaba frente suyo, al contrario de él, ellos jamás volverían a ver a sus padres —si pudiera le daría mi habilidad para hablar con Korra en mis sueños—

—supongo que no pregunta por nosotros, con todo el asunto de tener que guiarte, pero cuando hables con ella, dile que le enviamos saludos—

—lo haré— respondió el avatar recobrando su postura de pelea —creo que ya estoy listo para vencerte—

—si claro, no podrás ni hacerme un rasguño avatar— soltó con sorna Kairi al momento que arremetía contra Toru y tal como dijo, el chico no pudo hacerle nada, pero ella veía complacida un progreso en su entrenamiento —me sorprendes, al ritmo que vas, tal vez puedas hacerme un par de rasguños mañana—

—la verdad es que preferiría no lastimarte, así que me conformare con romper tu defensa— ambos se encontraban en el suelo descansando de la dura práctica, Toru se levantó primero ofreciéndole su mano a la mujer para ayudar a levantarse, está la tomo, sin embargo, mostro una risa traviesa antes de jalar su mano haciéndolo caer de nuevo al suelo

—nunca debes bajar la guardia— señaló Kairi tratando de no reírse, el avatar la miro con molestia antes de soltar una risa

—no creí que debiera estar alerta al estar contigo— Toru ya no hizo ademan de levantarse, prefirió quedarse tumbado observando el cielo que se alzaba sobre él, sentía mucha calma estando así y le hacía sentir mejor al pensar que su madre estaba viendo el mismo cielo, aunque estuvieran separados —ojalá no existiera esta estúpida guerra, nadie tendría que vivir con miedo, viviría con sus familias—

—sería el mundo perfecto, pero como siempre ha dicho mi tío Bolin, no puede haber luz sin oscuridad, si todo siempre fuera fácil, no sabríamos cómo reaccionar a las dificultades— respondió la chica

—supongo que tienes razón, aun así, creo que todos aquellos que han perdido a alguien, serían más felices estando con ellos, tu, por ejemplo, estar con tus padres sería lo mejor—

—nunca conocí a mi madre, la tía Asami me dijo que abandono a mi padre poco después que naciera, mi padre es todo lo que necesito— reveló Kairi con algo de pesar, nunca había sido fácil hablar de alguien a quien nunca conoció —haberlo perdido es un vacío que jamás podre llenar—

—quisiera decir que comprendo lo que sientes, pero solo puedo tratar de imaginar tu dolor— señaló mirándola, la mujer la devolvió la mirada desde donde se encontraba y, en ese momento llego a la mente de Toru un pequeño fragmento de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos aquella noche, bajo la mirada hacia los labios de Kairi preguntándose que se sentiría besarlos de nuevo, inconscientemente comenzó a acercarse a ella, la chica lo miro algo confundida, pero adivinado sus intenciones al instante no se alejó permitiendo la cercanía, Toru estuvo a punto de posar sus labios sobre los de ella cuando el sonido de una explosión cercana a ellos los hizo detenerse, de pronto todos los soldados del palacio comenzaron a movilizarse y Toru, con una gran presión en el pecho se dirigió al mismo punto seguido por la chica

—¿Qué sucede? — cuestionó el avatar deteniendo a uno de los guardias que pasaba cerca

—son las tropas de los antimaestros, están atacando— respondió antes de alejarse directo a la batalla, Toru necesito unos momentos para procesar lo que había escuchado, lo habían encontrado, el momento que tanto temía por fin estaba ahí, sería la primera prueba real de su posición, pelear contra las tropas de su padre, posiblemente, y lo más difícil que podría pasar, contra su hermano menor.


	17. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16

Toru corrió hacia donde el conflicto parecía querer comenzar una sintiendo un gran pesar en su pecho, el solo pensar que su padre o su hermano podrían estar tan cerca de él, le causaba un gran conflicto interno, no quería lastimarlos, pero parecía que no había otra opción

—¿Qué rayos esta ocurriendo? — preguntó Moku dándole alcance junto con Luna

—las tropas de mi padre están aquí— fue lo único que respondió el joven avatar sin dejar de correr

—¿estás listo para enfrentarlos? —

—no, pero no veo otra opción— al mismo tiempo que termino de decir eso, llegaron a la muralla que protegía el palacio, en el lugar ya se encontraban el señor del fuego, Asami Sato y su hijo

—ese disparo fue solo de advertencia, al parecer su comandante quiere intercambiar unas palabras con nosotros— señaló el señor del fuego Iroh al verlos llegar, a lo lejos se veían los barcos de las tropas de los antimaestros y un séquito de soldados acercándose

—lo más seguro es que quieran negociar, el avatar a cambio de dejar intacta la capital— dijo Hiroshi Sato sin quitar la mirada de los soldados que se acercaban, Toru comenzó a temblar ligeramente y a respirar con dificultad, definitivamente no estaba listo para enfrentarlos, estaba aterrado, debido a que conocía el poder militar de su padre y no quería que nadie de los que se encontraban ahí salieran heridos, Kairi se percató de su pánico, por lo que se acercó a él para hablarle en voz baja

—¿estas bien? —

—no puedo hacer esto—declaró Toru sin dejar de temblar y lanzar miradas hacia la comitiva que se acercaba a el palacio

—claro que puedes, recuerda que no estás solo, tus amigos están apoyándote, yo estoy a tu lado, todos queremos lo mismo que tú, terminar con esta guerra inútil— dijo forzándolo a mirarla a los ojos, el joven se mantuvo inerte por unos segundos antes de asentir a los que Kairi le dijo, sin embargo, al ver la identidad de quien dirigía al grupo, el terror volvió a su rostro, dándose cuenta que su expresión era igual a la de su mejor amigo

—es Lee— anunció Moku viendo llegar al menor de la familia de su mejor amigo, el chico vestía un atuendo militar y rebosaba hostilidad, ya no parecía ese pequeño muchacho al que Toru tanto quería

—entréguennos al avatar y a sus compañeros desertores y dejaremos este lugar intacto— gritó el hermano menor de Toru son una voz firme, sus soldados apuntaban sus armas hacia donde se encontraba el señor del fuego junto con el avatar

—temo que no puedo hacer eso, necesitamos al avatar, es seguro que si lo entregamos lo mataran— respondió el señor del fuego Iroh con una extraordinaria calma, misma que fue con la que Lee le respondió

—entonces destruiremos este lugar, espero esté listo para aceptar y responsabilizarse de todas las vidas que se perderán por su negativa— Toru estaba aterrado por la forma en que su hermano amenazaba todas las vidas del palacio, por lo que decidió alzar la voz por primera vez, tratando de dejar atrás el miedo y la inseguridad

—Lee, no estás obligado a hacer esto, nuestro padre es una persona ansiosa de poder y solo te utilizara hasta que cumplas sus caprichos, por favor, te pido que reacciones— soltó Toru casi suplicando, veía a su hermano menor con tristeza, esperando que este cambiara

—eres un enemigo para nuestro imperio Toru, por más que hayas sido mi hermano mayor por muchos años, no puedo aceptar lo que eres— señaló el menor fríamente dejando al avatar sin palabras

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, Toru siempre te protegió, te cuidaba y te quiere sin importar nada, ¿dejaras que esta estúpida guerra se interponga entre todo eso? — intervino Moku al escuchar las palabras de Lee, conocía al joven desde niño y verlo actuar así tambien lo lastimaba

—Moku, tambien tú debes volver, junto con la chica a la que ayudaron a escapar de prisión, los tres son enemigos de ciudad república, deben afrontar sus crímenes—

—lo que escucho es lamentable, lo siento joven soldado, pero nosotros estamos listos para proteger al avatar con nuestra vida— anunció el señor del fuego, en ese mismo instante una fuerte explosión hizo temblar un costado del palacio, Toru dirigió su mirada a su hermano, quien sonreía con malicia, en ese momento supo lo que ocurría

—nos ha engañado, maldición, su plan siempre fue distraernos aquí en lo que sus subordinados atacaban otro sector, todo es mi culpa, debí saber su plan desde el principio— explicó el avatar mientras a su alrededor todos los soldados corrían en dirección a la explosión, al mismo tiempo comenzaron a escucharse gritos de pelea

—no hay forma que tú supieras lo que el planeaba— consoló Moku colocando su mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo

—claro que sí, fui yo quien diseño esa estrategia— respondió tomando por sorpresa a los presentes, volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia su hermano menor, comenzando a sentir una gran ira en su interior —debo ponerle un alto— sin esperar respuesta alguna saltó del balcón dominado por el enojo, la altura era considerable, pero, al igual que en ciudad república, el elemento del viento se hizo presente amortiguando su caída, por fin, después de varias semanas ambos hermanos estaban frente a frente.

—debemos ayudarlo, podrá ser el avatar, pero son demasiados— Moku de inmediato se lanzó hacia las escaleras para ir en ayuda de su mejor amigo, Luna hizo lo mismo, siendo observadas por los únicos que quedaban ahí

—iremos a ayudarle, ¿verdad? — dijo con algo de fastidio Hiroshi Sato, sin esperar una respuesta saltó al igual que el más joven, cayendo detrás de él, Kairi

—para ser alguien que se estaba quejando saltaste bastante rápido— soltó con sorna mirándolo

—es el único que podría ayudarme a volver a ver a mi madre, además necesitamos que asesine a su padre— respondió caminando lentamente hacia donde el aludido se encontraba cara a cara con su padre

—¿en serio quieres hacer esto?, Lee, soy tu hermano, no puedes dejar que los prejuicios que mi padre nos impuso te fuerce a olvidar eso— rogaba Toru sin poder controlar el temblor en su voz, por su parte su hermano continuaba mirándolo sin cambiar su expresión

—nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión, al fin tengo la oportunidad de probarle a mi padre que soy más que solo el hijo menor, tal vez capturarte haga que comprenda que siempre me debió de haber elegido a mí— dijo soltando por fin todos los resentimientos que tenía hacia su hermano mayor desde que tenía uso de razón, Toru lo miraba sin poder comprender sus palabras, Lee siempre le parecía tímido y algo retraído, pero jamás imagino que fuera solo por el lugar que tenía en la familia, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que uno de los guardias disparo su arma en su dirección, el impacto estuvo a punto de llegar a su objetivo, de no ser porque fue detenida por un muro de fuego que Kairi coloco frente a ellos, ella y Hiroshi se colocaron a su lado listos para luchar, al igual que sus dos mejores amigos que apenas llegaban a la escena

—Lee, esto es una locura, ¿Cómo puedes tan siquiera considerar dañar a tu hermano? — cuestionó Moku mirándolo molesto, el aludido le dirigió una mirada de odio puro ante de responder

—Toru ya no es mi hermano, no puedo permitir que manche el legado de mi familia— con cada palabra que pronunciaba el menor, Toru sentía como si lo apuñalaran una y otra vez, sin importar que lo estuviera escuchando, no quería creer en las cosas que decía su hermano

—que hermano menor tan desagradable— soltó Luna mirando a Lee con asco

—no me importa lo que una inmunda maestra piense de mi— con una pequeña señal sus soldados comenzaron a atacar a los maestros con furia, estos comenzaron a defenderse de igual manera, al mismo tiempo, Lee arremetió contra su hermano, quien reacciono justo a tiempo para detener el primer embate

—¿entonces será así?, ¿en tu mente es tu vida o la mía? — preguntó Toru mirándolo a los ojos

—claro que no Toru— respondió Lee con una sonrisa dando media vuelta velozmente y logrando encajar una patada en las costillas de su hermano mayor —en mi mente solo está tu muerte—

—estás loco— soltó el avatar apartándose un poco de su hermano para después tomarlo por la cintura y taclearlo hacia el suelo

—¿Por qué no está usando sus habilidades?, terminaría con esto más rápido— cuestionó Kairi quien se encontraba luchando contra los subordinados de Lee, estos usaban una especie de arma extraña que lanzaba descargar eléctricas que incapacitaban a sus oponentes hasta llegar a matarlos, no eran extraños con la tecnología debido a que se parecía en demasía a la usada por los igualitarios cuando el avatar Korra era una adolescente, sin embargo, la habían mejorado hasta hacerla el arma mortal que usaban hoy en día

—seguramente Toru cree que de esa forma su hermano estaría en desventaja, y él no quiere eso, así como tampoco quiere estar peleando contra el— respondió Moku mientras peleaba contra sus oponentes usando una lanza eléctrica que había conseguido de uno de los caídos, cuando comenzó la batalla solo eran un pequeño grupo de enemigos, pero habían llegado muchos más y continuaban llegando, por lo que sus compañeros peleaban sin descanso alguno

—eso es una estupidez, pelear como iguales fue lo que mato a mi madre, si continua así, puede que siga el mismo camino— mencionó Hiroshi tomando a dos oponentes de sus armas y haciendo que se dispararan entre ellos

—Toru no morirá, debemos enfocarnos en nuestras propias batallas, confiemos en él, así como, seguramente él confía en nosotros— dijo Luna al mismo tiempo que lanzaba hacia un lado a tres de sus oponentes con su tierra control.

Toru se encontraba rodando por el suelo llevándose a su hermano con él, este trataba de zafarse para poder usar su arma, pero el avatar estaba decidido a no darle una oportunidad

—demonios Toru, ¿podrías hacer el favor de no poner resistencia?, debo llevarte de regreso— gritaba Lee logrando propinar un puñetazo en la mandíbula de Toru, este cayó de espaldas aturdido, cosa que el menor aprovecho para ponerse de pie y alcanzar su arma disparando contra su hermano, sin embrago, Toru logro levantar un trozo de tierra para que le sirviera como escudo, lo lanzo de vuelta hacia Lee, quien alcanzo a esquivar el ataque por poco

—¿eso es lo que quieres Lee?, ¿llevarme a ciudad república, donde seguramente me mataran? — preguntó levantándose y limpiando la sangre que salía de su boca a causa del golpe, el menor lo miro con furia antes de volver a disparar su arma, esta vez Toru la esquivo haciéndose a un lado, el maestro tierra parecía decidido a no usar la tierra control para pelear

—debo hacerlo, mi padre nos crio para que capturáramos a todos los maestros y los elimináramos, ahora tu entras en esta categoría tambien— soltó acercándose para pelear cara a cara de nuevo, esta vez Toru esquivo el puñetazo lográndolo golpear en las costillas con su brazo izquierdo, el menor retrocedió un poco sujetándose la parte donde lo habían golpeado, aun así, volvió a tomar su arma y disparó, esta vez el impacto golpeo a Toru en una pierna haciéndolo soltar un grito de dolor y cayendo al suelo, el avatar miro donde el impacto lo había alcanzado descubriendo una quemadura en ella

—¿quieres que sea así?, ¿tanto es tu deseo de sobresalir?, Lee entiende que nuestro padre solo te está utilizando— mencionó poniéndose de pie con dificultad, la herida le palpitaba y le causaba un gran ardor, aun así, su voz no tembló en ningún momento para dirigirse a su hermano —¿Por qué no venir a ensuciarse las manos él mismo?, ¿Por qué mandarte a ti a hacer el trabajo sucio? —

—él no me mando, yo me ofrecí a venir, yo quiero ser la persona que termine con la vida del avatar— reclamó Lee apuntando su arma hacia su hermano, sin embargo, esta vez, Toru fue más rápido, esquivando el impacto y logrando golpearlo en el rostro, el menor cayó de espaldas soltando el arma, el avatar se posó sobre él sujetando sus brazos

—escúchate Lee, estás hablando de asesinar a tu propio hermano, ¿tantas son tus ansias de ser reconocido por nuestro padre? — grito Toru mientras sentía las lágrimas recorrer su rostro, quería que su hermano menor entendiera el impacto de sus palabras, lo que podría llegar a perder solo por el reconocimiento de su padre.


	18. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17

El caos de la batalla era exasperante, se escuchaban gritos por todos lados, explosiones, gente yendo de un lado al otro, los barcos en los que había llegado Lee continuaban bombardeando los muros de la ciudad, así como los soldados continuaban uniéndose a la batalla, las tropas locales, parecían estar conteniendo el ataque, sin embargo, debían terminar con esto rápido, si no querían continuar sufriendo bajas de ambos lados

—el número de enemigos no desciende— dijo Moku apuntando a lo evidente, continuaba luchando, pero el cansancio de la batalla ya comenzaba a notarse, varias heridas leves se notaban en sus brazos y rostro, aun así, no dejaba de pelear

—deja de pensar en eso, el cansancio se hará más notable si estas contando las personas que estamos aquí— aconsejo Luna sin dejar de pelear, su tierra control le daba ventaja contra sus oponentes, sin embargo, el número de enemigos no dejaba de aumentar

—al menos parece que tenemos menos problemas que tu amigo, al parecer enfrentarse a su familia le está cobrando factura— señaló Hiroshi señalando hacia donde Toru se encontraba peleando, aún estaba de pie, pero parecía que con cada minuto el cansancio y las heridas lo hacían moverse más lento.

Lee lo tenía completamente agotado, parecía que el menor había estado entrenando exhaustivamente solo con la meta de vencerlo en esa batalla, Toru continuaba sin atacar seriamente, no podría perdonarse si dañaba a su hermano menor en ese enfrentamiento, cosa que Lee estaba aprovechando al máximo

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿creí que querías detenerme?, pero parece que llevo la ventaja, deberías utilizar tus habilidades nuevas para vencerme, es que acaso temes lastimarme, cuando el más herido aquí eres tu— se burlaba su hermano menor sin dejar de golpearlo, a pesar de haber perdido su arma, no cesaba en sus ataques, Toru sentía el dolor de los golpes por todo su cuerpo, sabía que sangraba de la boca y nariz, aun así, se negaba a usar su tierra control en contra del menor, a pesar de lo sencillo que sería hacerlo e inmovilizarse, sin embargo, si lo hacía seria como su padre y hermano proclamaban, un maestro que usaban sus habilidades para someter a los no maestros

—no quiero dañarte Lee, a pesar de lo que tú dices, yo aún te considero mi hermano y nuestra madre nos enseñó que entre hermanos no debemos lastimarnos— Toru volvió a tomar a su hermano de la cintura para arrojarlo al suelo, lo tomo de los brazos aplicándole una llave para impedir que se moviera

—padre dice que ya no eres parte de nuestra familia, alguien como tú no puede pertenecer a nosotros— rugió rabioso el menor tratando de zafarse del agarre de Toru, el avatar afianzo más el agarre para impedir que escapara, por desgracia, uno de los soldados de las tropas de su padre se acercó a su espalda golpeándolo con fuerza con una de las armas eléctricas que llevaban, el impacto dejo sin aire a Toru, quien se vio forzado a soltar a su hermano mientras caía al suelo respirando con dificultad y sin poderse mover, Lee aprovecho eso para asestarle una patada en el rostro dejándolo casi inconsciente

—tómalo y llevémoslo al barco, mejor llevar solo al avatar que perderlo por querer capturar a sus compañeros— ordenó Lee levantándose del suelo para asestarle otro golpe, el cual ahora si lo dejo sin conocimiento, el guardia asintió tomando a Toru por los brazos y arrastrándolo hacia el barco, el hermano menor del avatar sonrió mientras miraba hacia las peleas que se llevaban a cabo algo lejos de donde ellos se encontraban, en ese caos no se darían cuenta de lo que ocurría, hasta que fuera demasiado tarde

Ajenos a esa derrota los otros cuatro jóvenes continuaban luchando con todas sus fuerzas, las tropas enemigas comenzaban a descender, pero aun no podían tomarse un respiro

—esto se está tornando demasiado fastidioso— se quejaba Hiroshi Sato sin dejar de pelear, al igual que Moku se había hecho con una de las armas de los antimaestros, la cual usaba con maestría, ya que era el arma que solía usar al trabajar con el padre de Toru

—te quejas, pero no dejas de pelear— soltó Kairi al mismo tiempo que arrojaba a uno de sus oponentes contra otro, ambos cayeron con un ruido sordo al suelo quedando inconscientes, se permitió darse un respiro mirando hacia los alrededores de la batalla que se libraba frente a ella, eso le permitió percatarse de la ausencia del castaño, tratando de no entrar en pánico sorteo con la vista todo su alrededor, alcanzando a ver como uno de los soldados enemigos llevaba al chico dentro de uno de los barcos —lo tienen— anunció permitiéndose sonar asustada, sus compañeros voltearon la cabeza con urgencia hacia donde ella apuntaba, aunque casi de inmediato volvieron a la pelea, pero esta vez, solo tenían un objetivo en mente, terminar con sus oponentes, para después intentar alcanzar el barco antes de que se alejara.

Tardaron varios minutos en terminar la pelea, a su alrededor se encontraban los cuerpos inconscientes de sus enemigos, sin mediar palabra los cuatro, Moku, Luna, Kairi y Hiroshi corrieron hacia el barco, el cual ya comenzaba a alejarse

—demonios, no lo alcanzaremos a tiempo— declaraba angustiado Moku sin dejar de correr, sin decir nada Hiroshi desvió su camino hasta llegar donde se encontraba un bote de remos

—suban— ordenó comenzando a soltar las amarras, los tres maestros lo siguieron, viéndose en la expresión de Luna y Moku, escepticismo

—no creo que lo alcancemos en un bote de remos— dijo Luna impaciente por continuar corriendo, sin embargo, Kairi les apuro a subirse

—llegaremos a Toru mas rápido de lo que creen— una vez los cuatro estuvieron a bordo, Hiroshi arrojo los remos al agua y poniéndose de pie en el extremo del bote comenzó a moverlo con gran velocidad

—¿eres un maestro agua? —exclamó Moku sujetándose de uno de los bordes para evitar caer de espaldas

—claro, soy hijo del avatar Korra— mencionó el hombre sin dejar de mover la nave

—pero, ¿cómo? si…—

—adoptaron a un pequeño maestro agua, idiota— Moku mostro un gesto de comprensión mientras asentía con la cabeza, se estaban acercando al barco, por lo que el maestro agua aminoro la velocidad, acercando la barca hasta una especie de pequeño muelle en el costado de la embarcación y bajaron a prisa reanudando su pelea con los enemigos que se encontraban ahí, todos teniendo en mente el rescate de Toru.

El avatar comenzaba a despertar de la inconsciencia, cuando se dio cuenta que no podía mover sus brazos ni sus piernas, cuando su mirada se aclaró pudo ver que se encontraba en el puente de mando de un barco, no sabía cómo había llegado ahí, pero suponía que su hermano menor tenía algo que ver con ello, con su mirada recorrió el lugar percatándose que no había nadie ahí, se encontraba sujeto a una silla de metal mientras cuerdas sujetaban sus brazos con fuerza, comenzó a mover sus muñecas sin impórtale si se lastimaban, no podía dejar que su hermano lo llevara de vuelta a ciudad república, aun no estaba listo para enfrentar a su padre

—es inútil tratar de escapar— la voz de su hermano proveniente de su espalda lo hizo detener su intento de escape, giro su cabeza hacia donde escuchaba la voz y vio a Lee recargado en una de las mesas del lugar con sus brazos cruzados mirándolo

—no quieres hacer esto Lee— dijo Toru sin poder evitar sonar triste, desde que había visto que su hermano menor estaba liderando el ataque su mente no dejaba de mostrarle recuerdos de los días felices entre los dos, consideraba increíble como las palabras de su progenitor le habían afectado tanto, al punto de ser alguien completamente distinto a lo que Toru recordaba

—tú no sabes lo que quiero, ¿sabes lo bien que me recibirán en ciudad republica cuando llegue contigo?, seré considerado un héroe, pondrán mi nombre en los libros de historia—

—es inútil razonar contigo, he entendido que no eres más ese pequeño hermano con el que me divertía jugando— los intentos de Toru de librarse continuaban a espaldas de su captor, por fortuna su hermano estaba tan ensimismado pensando en lo que pasaría cuando llegaran a su destino que no se percataba y Toru era cuidadoso de no hacer ninguna mueca de dolor por el esfuerzo de quitar sus amarras

—no cambie Toru, jamás fui como tú lo recuerdas, en mi mente siempre estuvo ser lo que, por derecho, tú estabas destinado— continuaba hablando mientras paseaba su mirada por la sala de mando, Toru continuaba con su faena, viendo con gusto, como las amarras iban cediendo, debía continuar distrayéndolo para poder huir

—vaya que me has engañado con tu acto de niño tímido, respóndeme una cosa, ¿Quién jalara el gatillo contra mí?, ¿tu o nuestro padre? — cuestionó Toru logrando que su hermano lo mirara furioso, lo que le hizo interrumpir su intento de escape, por fortuna el menor volvió a pasear por la habitación sin prestarle atención, afuera comenzaba a caer la lluvia al mismo tiempo que el sol se ocultaba

—supongo que será papá, él quiere que tu ejecución sea pública, seguramente será en la isla de los maestros aire, suena como el mejor lugar— el avatar al fin sintió como las cuerdas caían al suelo y sus muñecas casi gritaban de alivio al ya no verse restringidas

—¿Qué le dirás a nuestra madre? — preguntó el castaño tratando de alegar a la poca bondad de su hermano, que, él estaba seguro, aún tenía el menor —serás capaz de verla a la cara y decirle que asesinaste a su otro hijo—

—¡cállate! — gritó Lee asestándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro, Toru sintió como la sangre comenzaba a agolparse en su boca —nuestra madre entenderá porque lo hice, ella odia a los maestros tanto como padre—

—no estaría tan seguro de eso— hablo Toru escupiendo al suelo la sangre que llenaba su boca, necesitaba que su hermano se acercara más para poder escapar, por lo que levanto la voz para que Lee lo escuchara por sobre la lluvia —ella sabía mi verdadera naturaleza desde el principio, incluso antes de que yo lo supiera—

—¿de qué rayos hablas? — cuestionó el menor dado un par de pasos hacia el avatar

—antes de salir de la ciudad estuve en casa, mi madre me vio y en lugar de entregarme me confeso que ella sabía que yo era un maestro tierra, incluso dijo estar orgullosa de mi por ser el avatar, nuestra madre quiere que esta guerra termine tanto como yo— escupió Toru hasta ser interrumpido por su hermano menor quien se le dejo ir con los puños por delante, el mayor llevo sus brazos al frente para protegerse y aprovechando que Lee había quedado sorprendido por haberse librado de las ataduras, Toru aprovecho para tomar la cuerda con la que había estado atado para tratar de sujetarlo contra la silla, sin embrago, el menor reacciono a prisa golpeando a Toru en el estómago, este se vio forzado dar un par de pasos atrás tratando de recuperar el aliento, Lee aprovecho eso para tomar su arma y apuntarla a la cabeza de su hermano mayor

—¿creíste que tendrías una oportunidad de escapar? — señaló con ironía, al mismo tiempo que su mirada se cruzaba con la de su hermano, quien cada vez se veía más dolido por estar peleando con él, soltó un suspiro cansado, estaba harto de estar haciendo eso, de tratar de convencer a Lee que él no era el villano y se acercó hasta el menor

—entonces dispara— dijo tomando entre sus manos el arma que empuñaba su hermano y apuntándola a su cabeza, ya no le interesaba ser el avatar, ni ayudar a los maestros a dejar de ser perseguidos, solo quería terminar con todo de una vez por todas, después de todo nadie lo extrañaría al final —¿Qué esperas?, solo hazlo y tú, junto a nuestro padre, ganaran— abrió los ojos para mirar a su hermano, quien lo escuchaba atónito, le pareció que titubeaba un poco, pero su dedo estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo

—ojalá nunca hubieras sido un maestro— finalizó Lee apretando el gatillo, sin embargo, una gran explosión sacudió la nave haciéndolo fallar, ambos hermanos cayeron al suelo, al mismo tiempo que una porción de la sala salía volando, Toru, aturdido por la explosión miro a su alrededor confundido hasta que sintió como dos brazos lo levantaban del suelo

—¿Qué hacen aquí? — preguntó al reconocer a su mejor amigo y su maestra tierra junto a él

—salvarte, ¿Qué más? — respondió Moku por sobre el ruido que causaba la tormenta que retumbaba fuera, Toru los miro con atención percatándose de varias heridas pequeñas

—tenemos que salir de aquí— dijo Luna, los tres salieron de la sala medio destruida, Toru, sin mirar atrás, se lamentaba de la decisión de su hermano, alcanzaron la cubierta del barco en poco tiempo, allí se encontraba Kairi junto a Hiroshi peleando contra las tropas antimaestros

—lo tenemos, hay que salir de aquí— gritó Moku por sobre la tormenta, caminaron hasta donde se encontraban sin mirar a sus alrededores, era obvio que las tropas enemigas las superaban en número, tenían que salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, de pronto Toru sintió un gran dolor en su espalda, cayó al piso con brusquedad logrando mirar detrás de él, percatándose de su hermano, quien estaba apuntándole con su arma, esta aun humeaba del disparo que había impactado en la espalda del mayor, Moku y Luna quisieron ir en su auxilio, pero los soldados comenzaron a luchar contra ellos

—¿creíste que te dejaría escapar? — señaló Lee acercándose sin dejar de apuntar, Toru quiso ponerse de pie, sin embargo, el dolor en su espalda se hizo más intenso, supuso que tendría toda la espalda quemada, además que la descarga eléctrica había entumecido su cuerpo —los superamos en número, en poco tiempo mis soldados derrotaran a esa escoria y podremos regresar a ciudad república—

—olvídalo, mátame ahora si es lo que tanto quieres— gritó Toru desde el suelo, la tormenta se estaba poniendo peor, las olas mecían el barco peligrosamente, nadie podía pelear bien debido a eso, aunque el único que parecía estar en ventaja era el hijo del avatar Korra, quien manipulaba el agua a su alrededor a su antojo, aun así, era superado en numero

—nuestro padre quiere ser quien lo haga, pero los accidentes pueden pasar— finalizó Lee colocando el arma sobre la cabeza de Toru, este cerro los ojos esperando el momento en que ya no sintiera dolor o tristeza, por un instante el rostro de Korra apareció en su mente mirándolo con decepción, al igual que el de su madre, a quien le había prometido que volvería. No, no podía morir todavía, tenía que continuar luchando, aun si debía detener al monstruo en el que se había convertido su hermano menor, tomo la muñeca de Lee desviando el disparo

—esto aún no termina— señaló ignorando el dolor punzante en su espalda y poniéndose de pie sin dejar de sujetar a su hermano, Lee comenzó a forcejear con el mayor para liberarse del agarre, a su alrededor la batalla era intensa, los cuatro compañeros del avatar peleaban con todas sus fuerzas contra los soldados que comenzaban a disminuir en número, Toru formo un puño con su mano izquierda y lo estrello en el rostro de Lee, quien retrocedió algo aturdido, en ese momento un relámpago cayó sobre el barco, destruyendo un fragmento del mismo, más específicamente, donde se encontraban ambos hermanos peleando, la lluvia y el viento comenzaron a arrastrarlos hacia la orilla de la nave sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, Toru intento ponerse de pie percatándose que su brazo izquierdo había quedado atrapado entre los escombros causados por el golpe del relámpago, podía sentir como la sangre manchaba todo su brazo junto con parte de su ropa, tiro más fuerte tratando de liberarse, desistiendo debido al dolor que parecía que le arrancaba el brazo, miro hacia donde se encontraba su hermano menor, quien continuaba aturdido cerca de él, de pronto el sitio en el que Lee se encontraba comenzó a desquebrajarse con nada más que el océano furioso debajo de él

—Lee, toma mi mano— gritó extendiendo su mano derecha lo más posible, el menor se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y de inmediato hizo lo que el avatar le ordenaba, esto causo otra descarga de dolor en el brazo atrapado, aun así, Toru hizo lo posible por resistirlo, el barco comenzaba a destruirse, por lo que su alrededor comenzó a volverse un lugar donde todo mundo quería escapar y ponerse a salvo, ambos hermanos se encontraban casi colgando del borde, Lee se vio forzado a usar ambas manos para sujetarse de su hermano, el castaño sentía cada vez más dolor, parecía que su brazo se desprendería de su cuerpo

—Toru, tu brazo— señaló Lee mirando casi con terror la herida del mayor, ya se encontraba colgando del borde que parecía desprenderse con mayor rapidez, debajo de él solo el mar parecía darle la bienvenida a una muerte segura

—no te preocupes por eso, sujétate bien— señaló Toru entre quejidos, trataba de sujetar al menor con toda su fuerza, sin embargo, la lluvia dificultaba eso, junto con el dolor que iba aumentando cada vez más, por el rabillo del ojo pudo captar como sus compañeros trataban de acercarse a él evadiendo los escombros que estaban a su alrededor

—no lo lograremos los dos, escucha Toru, aún creo que eres un fenómeno, pero eres mi hermano y no podré olvidar lo que pasamos juntos— comenzó a hablar Lee entre lágrimas, Toru, sabiendo lo que el menor se proponía a hacer comenzó a negar con la cabeza comenzando a llorar junto al menor

—no lo hagas Lee, no te sueltes— exigió rugiendo con una mezcla de enojo y tristeza, no podía dejar que eso pasara, él era el hermano mayor, era su deber proteger al menor de todo peligro, comenzó a jalar tratando de evitar la caída de Lee

—dile a nuestra madre que lamento haber intentado matarte y que la quiero— Lee soltó la mano de Toru comenzando a caer hacia el océano

—¡no, Lee! — rugió Toru tratando de salir de la trampa en la que su brazo estaba con la esperanza de salvar a su hermano, desesperado por alcanzarlo comenzó a sentir como la piel se le desagarraba haciéndolo gritar de dolor e impotencia por no poder salvar al menor, quien cayó y desapareció entre las furiosas aguas sin dejar de mirarlo, Toru lloraba con fuerza, lo último que recuerda antes de quedar inconsciente fue, que logro salir de los escombros siendo detenido por su mejor amigo de saltar del barco detrás de su hermano quien, seguramente ya estaba muerto.


	19. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18

Una semana después

—la perdida de valerosos soldados fue una lástima para nuestro movimiento, lucharon valientemente contra nuestros enemigos en la nación del fuego, es por eso que esta derrota no debe minar nuestras ansias de completar nuestra misión— decía el líder de ciudad republica frente a los soldados, civiles y periodistas que se encontraban fuera del palacio de gobierno para, por fin, escuchar una declaración oficial de lo acontecido una semana atrás en el océano entre la ciudad y la nación del fuego —continuaremos nuestra campaña contra los maestros, les demostraremos que nada puede detenernos— el hombre se despidió de la multitud entre gritos y vítores entrando a su oficina y cerrando la puerta tras él

—entonces, ¿continuaras peleando? — cuestionó la mujer que lo esperaba dentro, la madre del avatar y de Lee se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de su marido, vestía con ropas negras y sus ojos se encontraban rojos por el llanto que, desde varios días atrás, no la abandonaba

—unas cuantas bajas no deben hacernos retroceder en nuestro objetivo— señaló tomando asiento en su lugar frente a su esposa

—tu guerra mato a nuestro hijo— dijo alzando la voz y causando que el hombre la mirara a la cara, el rostro del hombre, al igual que el de ella, demostraba dolor por la perdida, aun así, sus facciones cambiaron, regresando al enojo que siempre demostraba

—quien mato a Lee fue Toru, ¿continuarás defendiéndolo después de lo que hizo? —

—por favor, sabes que Toru no lo hizo, fue tu afán por terminar con los maestros lo que causo todo— las quejas de la mujer se vieron acalladas cuando el hombre golpeo fuertemente el escritorio con sus manos, ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos antes de que la madre de Toru volviera a retomar la palabra —detén esta guerra antes de que pierdas a otro hijo—

—esta guerra solo terminara cuando el avatar este en mi custodia— declaró el hombre sin dudar, la mujer lo miro con decepción mientras limpiaba las lágrimas, que, de nueva cuenta, salían por sus ojos, entendía lo cabeza dura que era su marido acerca de la guerra que había comenzado ya hace veinte años, sabía que no se detendría y eso la aterraba, había perdido a su hijo menor, no sabía si podría resistir perder a su marido, y estaba completamente segura que moriría si Toru sucumbía al final de la guerra

—espero que te arrepientas tarde o temprano, honestamente quisiera que fuera antes de hacer algo por lo que te arrepientas toda tu vida— el padre de Toru le dirigió una mirada rápida, iba a responderle, pero un par de golpes en la puerta le hicieron desistir, autorizo la entrada a quien la solicitaba, entrando a la oficina un oficial del rango más alto

—espero estés aquí con buenas noticias— señaló el hombre mirándolo fijamente, el soldado saludo con una ligera inclinación antes de hablar

—en primer lugar, lamento la pérdida de su hijo, era un soldado excepcional, en cuanto a lo otro, lamento venir con malas noticias, nuestro contacto ha regresado de la nación del fuego— comenzó a relatar el oficial atrayendo la atención de las dos personas que se encontraban ahí —parece ser que ni el avatar, ni las personas que se encontraban en el barco regresaron—

—¿y cuál es su paradero? —

—nadie lo sabe, se les perdió la pista desde la batalla, es posible que estén desaparecidos, o muertos— señaló el oficial con su voz estoica, la madre de Toru, al escuchar eso sintió que el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies, esperaba que eso no fuera verdad, su hijo aun debía estar vivo

—no creo que estén muertos, aun así, nos retrasara el no saber dónde se encuentran— respondió el padre del avatar molesto, estaba impaciente por poner sus manos sobre Toru —¿sabes cuándo vuelve Tadashi?, no puedo hacer ningún movimiento agresivo sin mi jefe de seguridad—

—sobre eso señor…— comenzó a responder el oficial con algo de temor, no esperaba ser quien le entregara una mala noticia tras otra, sobre todo sabiendo el carácter tan explosivo que tenía su jefe —nuestro informante lo encontró en la nación del fuego, al parecer Tadashi era un espía para Asami Sato, su verdadero nombre es Hiroshi Sato, hijo del avatar Korra y la señora Sato— detuvo abruptamente su reporte a causa del sonido de una botella rompiéndose, levanto su mirada para darse cuenta que había sido el líder de ciudad república el causante

—maldita Sato, todos estos años creyendo que estaba oculta en algún lugar del mundo y resulta que tenía un espía justo a mi lado— soltó con bastante furia sin importarle que el oficial frente a él, lo estaba viendo perder la calma que siempre lo había caracterizado y había hecho que le temieran —ese traidor, ¿continua en la nación del fuego? —

—no señor, según los reportes de su informante, él es uno de los que desaparecieron junto al avatar en ese barco—

—puedes retirarte, y solo venir aquí si tienes noticias importantes, por lo pronto quiero que te comuniques con los informantes que tenemos y les des digan que es prioridad encontrar al avatar a sus compañeros— el oficial se retiró con una inclinación de cabeza cerrando la puerta tras él, el padre de Lee y Toru se recostó en su silla masajeando cabeza para tratar de disminuir el dolor de cabeza que se había asentado en él después de las noticias

—¿en serio creíste que Asami Sato viviría el resto de su vida escondida? — cuestionó la madre del avatar cuando se supo de nuevo a solas con su marido —la verdad no me sorprende que haya logrado infiltrar un espía—

—Sato aún cree que tiene una oportunidad contra mis tropas, admito que fue inteligente su idea del espía, pero ahora que ese sujeto está desaparecido, y sabemos su identidad verdadera, ya no tiene forma de saber nuestros movimientos— señaló el líder de ciudad república sin dejar de pensar en su siguiente movimiento, debía encontrar al avatar antes que los demás

—nunca cambiaras, recién perdiste un hijo, y ya estás pensando en la forma de matar al otro— reveló la mujer secándose las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y levantándose de su lugar con dirección a la salida —en verdad espero que, si aún hay rastro de esa persona de la que me enamore, recapacite antes de cometer un error del que podría arrepentirse toda su vida— salió de la oficina dando un portazo, su marido levanto la mirada al verla irse, ella esperaba algo imposible, él tenía una misión, y debia cumplirla a pesar de todo, ya no había vuelta atrás en su tarea de erradicar a los maestros.

Después del anuncio del líder de ciudad república en el que declara que la guerra continuaría a pesar de las bajas sufridas en su lado, Moku apago el radio con gesto cansado

—no se detendrá, ¿verdad? — preguntó Luna tomando asiento a su lado, se encontraban en una casa bastante normal, contaban con lo básico y llevaban ahí solo tres días, llegaron después de que, afortunadamente, un pequeño barco pesquero los había encontrado tratando de mantenerse a flote en los restos del barco, aún estaban recuperándose de las heridas sufridas por esa batalla, Moku tenía un vendaje en su cabeza a causa de un golpe que no había dejado de sangrar hasta que lo trataron, Luna, por su parte, lucía un vendaje en su hombro derecho el cual inmovilizaba su brazo parcialmente

—a ese sujeto no le importa cuántas personas mueran, siempre y cuando él consiga su objetivo— respondió Moku con molestia y levantándose para salir de la casa, Luna lo imito y así, los dos terminaron fuera respirando un poco de aire fresco

—sé que el hermano de Toru tambien era tu amigo, debe ser difícil para ti todo lo que paso—

—nunca fue un chico muy expresivo, pero de eso a convertirse en alguien que buscaba matar a Toru sin importarle nada… no lo sé, eso solo me hace odiar a su padre mucho más—

—no pienses en eso, una vez estemos completamente recuperados, volveremos a la pelea, no dejaremos que gane— trato de animar la maestra tierra dándole unas palmadas en la espalda

—¿crees que se recupere por completo? — cuestionó el joven mirando hacia el interior de la casa, específicamente a una de las habitaciones

—tenemos que esperar eso, aunque, tambien me preocupa, no ha despertado desde hace una semana, y cuando vea lo que le ocurrió… eso solo hará todo más difícil— soltó con un suspiro Luna dirigiendo su mirada al mismo sitio que su amigo.

En una de las habitaciones de la casa se encontraba Kairi cuidando de un inconsciente Toru, el joven continuaba con una fuerte fiebre y heridas graves en todo su cuerpo, la maestra fuego, junto con Hiroshi, aun así, pese a sus esfuerzos, el muchacho no parecía mostrar ninguna mejoría

—si tan solo supiera usar el agua control para acelerar el proceso de curación, sería más rápido— se quejaba el mayor mientras vendaba un corte bastante profundo en una de las piernas del avatar

—no seas tan duro contigo, no lo parece, pero está mejorando, ¿Qué no recuerdas lo pálido que estaba hace unos días? — Kairi se encontraba secando el sudor que no dejaba de aparecer en toda la cara de Toru

—solo recuerdo lo pálida que tú estabas al ver el estado en que el avatar se encontraba, ¿Cuándo fue que le tomaste tanta importancia? —

—por si no lo sabias él es el único que puede ayudarnos a ganar esta guerra, lo necesitamos vivo, mi preocupación es igual a la de los demás— respondió mirando a su amigo de la infancia a los ojos, este la veía con una mirada burlona, como si supiera sus más ocultas intenciones o sus secretos

—si te hace feliz creer eso, por mi está bien— dijo Hiroshi terminando de vendar las heridas del joven, para concentrarse en las suyas, el mayor tenía varios moretones en su cuerpo, junto con un corte bastante profundo que recorría su barbilla y cuello, mientras se ocupaba de ello volvió a entablar conversación con Kairi —¿sabes una cosa?, no está mal sentir lo que sientes por el avatar, ¿Qué te detiene? —

—es como estar viendo a su padre—

—seguro, pero ya ha probado ser completamente opuesto a él, opino que deberías darte una oportunidad— al escuchar eso Kairi dejo de cuidar a Toru para encarar al hombre quien continuaba limpiando su herida

—tu no deberías opinar de nada—

—oye tranquila, mis últimas palabras como tu novio fue que encontraras a alguien mejor, tal vez, el avatar es el definitivo, ¿no crees? —

—es más complicado de lo que parece— soltó la maestra fuego después de unos minutos de silencio —no puedo evitar recordar lo que su padre hizo siempre que lo veo, además él aún está enamorado de otra persona— el maestro agua la miro con compasión pensando en darle algunas palabras de ánimo, sin embargo, fue interrumpido debido a que Moku entro en la habitación

—lamento molestar chicos, pero la cena esta lista—diciendo eso salió de la habitación sin antes dedicarle una mirada llena de preocupación a su mejor amigo, quien continuaba sin presentar una mejoría, el maestro agua salió tras él sin voltear atrás, Kairi hizo un ademan de seguirlos, pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta para mirar a Toru quien parecía estar durmiendo, la maestra fuego, solo podía esperar porque despertara pronto.

Toru volvía a estar en la cabaña donde solía hablar con el avatar Korra, sin quererlo su mente continuaba reproduciendo, una y otra vez, la caída de su hermano al mar abierto, nunca podría perdonarse por no poder salvarlo, sin importar que terminara con la guerra, su vida no volvería a ser la misma, perder a su hermano era una herida que nunca sanaría, ni siquiera se pensaba capaz de ver a su madre a la cara después de lo ocurrido

—si este es el precio de ser el avatar, prefiero morir antes de continuar con eso— declaró en voz alta, sabiendo que su antecesora lo escuchaba sentada en su lugar habitual, Toru se encontraba tumbado de espaldas al suelo con la mirada perdida

—quizá estas te parezcan palabras vacías y repetitivas, pero tienes que ser fuerte, nadie dijo que ser el avatar era fácil, usualmente los que lo somos pierden más de lo que gana, sin embargo, eso no debe más que ser un aliciente para continuar con nuestro trabajo— replicó Korra con calma, Toru la miro con el rostro cansado, sabía que la mujer tenía razón, aun así, su corazón no dejaba de doler al recordar a su hermano, por lo que decidió hablar de algo que le causara menos dolor

—¿sabrás la razón por la que todavía no puedo despertar? — preguntó curioso, usualmente sus visitas a ese lugar no solían durar mucho, solo unos pocos minutos, sin embargo, el chico calculaba que llevaba ahí, al menos, un par de horas

—al parecer, tu cuerpo físico está totalmente exhausto y, probablemente, tus heridas aun no sanan por completo—

—no parece que este herido— dijo Toru llevando sus manos frente a su rostro

—en este lugar, las heridas de tu cuerpo físico no se manifiestan— respondió Korra mirándolo, el castaño volvió a llevar sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo, continuaba sin querer levantarse del suelo, de nueva cuenta, el rostro de su hermano menor volvió a aparecer en su mente y no pudo evitar volver a soltar lagrimas por lo sucedido

—¿sabes una cosa?, se lo que estas sintiendo ahora mismo, tal vez no lo era de sangre, pero llegue a querer a Mako como a un hermano, yo siempre fui hija única, por ello lo consideraba como uno, después de que murió pase mucho tiempo culpándome por ello, creía que si hubiera sido más fuerte eso no habría pasado— se sinceró la maestra agua con la esperanza de que el chico entendiera que había algunas cosas que era imposible evitar, por más que uno quisiera

—lo que ocurrió con el señor Mako no fue tu culpa— respondió Toru al notar el tono de tristeza con el que Korra hablaba de lo ocurrido con el maestro fuego

—tampoco tu eres culpable de lo ocurrido con tu hermano, ambos solo fueron víctimas de un odio que debe llegar a su fin— ambos avatares se vieron a los ojos por un largo rato, mientras la mente de Toru procesaba las palabras dichas por su antecesora, una parte de él concordaba con ella, la otra parte continuaba culpándole por la muerte de Lee, aun así, Korra tenía algo de razón, los dos hermanos habían sido víctimas de una maldad más grande, su padre, si tan solo ese hombre nunca hubiera odiado a los maestros y comenzado una cacería para exterminarlos, nada de eso habría ocurrido

—mi padre debe ser eliminado— declaró Toru sintiendo por primera vez en su vida un odio intenso en contra de su progenitor, ya no le interesaba el lazo que los unía, ahora estaba seguro de su objetivo final, terminar con la vida del líder de los antimaestros sin importarle que estuviera hablando del hombre que le dio la vida.


	20. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19

—es una lástima que no podamos usar los elementos en este lugar— mencionó Toru ahora sentado junto a Korra, a pesar de que en ese lugar no se percataba del paso del tiempo, el joven calculaba que ya llevaba un día entero con su antecesora, eso le preocupaba un poco, era probable que en el mundo real ya hayan pasado días o semanas —de esa forma tu podrías enseñarme agua control—

—no te preocupes por encontrar un maestro, estoy segura que mi hijo te enseñara con gusto— Korra no lo expresaba, pero Toru podía percatarse de que ella tambien estaba preocupada por el tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar

—supongo, además aun me falta aprender aire control, el cual, según lo que he aprendido será el más difícil para mí—

—ya lo has hecho antes, accidentalmente claro, pero eso es una buena señal. Significa que no tendrás mucho problema con ese elemento— explicó su antecesora con calma

—¿crees que tu hijo quiera enseñarme agua control?, cuando lo conocí, no parecía ser alguien dispuesto a lidiar con las personas— cuestionó Toru sin mirar a su interlocutora, tenía la mirada fija en la chimenea que, en ocasiones anteriores se encontraba encendida, que desde que había vuelto a aparecer ahí se encontraba apagada, Korra le había contado como ese lugar cambiaba conforme su estado de ánimo y su evolución como el avatar, la lúgubre habitación ahora seguramente reflejaba su depresión por la muerte de su hermano

—Hiroshi es un chico complicado, nunca se le ha hecho fácil expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos, aun así, confió en que te ayudara sin dudarlo— respondió Korra rápidamente, ambos avatares se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, sin embargo, Toru estaba seguro que ambos pensaban en sus familias, por lo que fue el primero en romper el silencio

—los echas de menos, ¿verdad? —

—todo el tiempo, pero sé que están bien y que jamás dejaran de pelear por lo que es correcto— Toru asintió a esas palabras pensando en que sus familias eran completamente diferentes, con excepción de su madre, el integrante restante de su familia quería terminar con su vida, aun así, estaba seguro que la pérdida de su hermano menor había encendido una mecha en su padre, una que seguramente lo haría un hombre mucho más peligroso y agresivo.

Nación del fuego

Asami Sato, junto con el señor del fuego Iroh, se encontraban en el salón principal del palacio hablando acerca de la batalla que se había librado en ese territorio hacía ya dos semanas, todo el palacio se encontraba en restauración después de los daños causados por la pelea

—el cuerpo del hermano del avatar ya está rumbo a ciudad república— comenzó a hablar el señor del fuego mientras caminaba alrededor del lugar sopesando los daños que el lugar había recibido — varios miembros del consejo estuvieron en contra de eso, pero estoy seguro que el avatar querría que su hermano descansara en su lugar de origen—

—estoy de acuerdo, no lo conozco demasiado, pero parece ser alguien demasiado apegado a su familia, estoy segura que continúa culpándose por lo ocurrido— añadió Asami caminando al lado de su viejo amigo, Iroh paseo su mirada por la habitación hasta cerciorarse de estar solos, solo hasta ese momento saco de su bolsillo una pequeña nota y se la tendió a la mujer

—volvieron a encontrar un lugar seguro— explicó el hombre mientras Asami leía el contenido de la nota

—sigue sin despertar— señaló aludiendo a la primera nota que había recibido una semana después de la batalla en la nación del fuego, hasta la llegada de esa nota, Asami se encontraba desesperada por tener alguna noticia que le indicara que su hijo seguía vivo, sabía que no podría resistir perderlo, la desesperación aumento después de que el cuerpo de Lee fue encontrado

—si, al parecer las heridas que sufrió fueron demasiado severas, los cuatro chicos están haciendo lo posible por tratar sus heridas y ayudarlo a recuperarse lo más posible, al igual que en vigilar que nadie los encuentre— mencionó el señor del fuego sin dejar de caminar por la sala —pronto llegaran al lugar más seguro en que podrían estar, en cuanto el avatar se recupere, esperemos sea pronto, podrá continuar con su entrenamiento, mientras tanto, las demás naciones tendrán que comenzar a prepararse—

—debemos mandar esa orden rápidamente, con la perdida de su hijo menor, es posible que el padre del avatar actué con más agresividad contra los maestros que aún se encuentran en ciudad república— dijo Asami esperando equivocarse, sin embargo, ella conocía a ese hombre lo bastante bien, estaba segura que ordenaría a sus tropas actuar con más agresividad, ahora no solo en la ciudad que gobernaba, si no tambien, en los pueblos cercanos a la ciudad.

Ciudad República

En medio de la lluvia y con un muy reducido número de asistentes se estaba llevando a cabo el entierro del hijo menor del líder de ciudad republica Lee, los únicos asistentes eran el líder y su esposa, acompañados por Marina, quien siempre había sido cercana a la familia por la relación que había llevado con Toru, los tres observaban como el ataúd del menor comenzaba a ser sepultado en la cripta familiar, la madre de los jóvenes no dejaba de sollozar tratando de continuar de pie ayudada por la chica, quien tambien derramaba algunas lágrimas, no había sido muy amigos, pero recordaba la alegría con la que Toru presumía a su hermano menor, parecía irreal que haya sido él quien matara a su hermano, todo mundo decía eso, pero Marina estaba segura de que Toru sería incapaz de hacer eso

—señor, lo esperan para la reunión— dijo un guardia acercándose a ellos con cuidado, el hombre aludido sin decir nada dio media vuelta y se alejó del sepulcro junto al guardia, la chica vio eso sin decir nada hasta que la madre de Lee levantó la voz

—que ingenua fui al creer que esto podría devolverle la razón a mi marido—

—Toru no mató a Lee, ¿verdad? — cuestionó la chica con algo de duda en su voz, quería estar segura que no solo ella pensaba en la inocencia del castaño

—claro que no, estoy segura que lo sucedido con Lee fue un accidente— las dos mujeres, después de darle una última mirada al sepulcro ambas mujeres abandonaron el cementerio con rumbo al hogar de Toru, una vez llegaron Marina dio media vuelta para regresar a su hogar

—tú conoces muy bien a Toru, no deberías dudar de su inocencia— dijo la mujer desde el umbral de su casa causando que la chica se detuviera abruptamente antes de continuar caminando

—parece ser que jamás lo conocí por completo— susurró para sus adentros alejándose de ahí, entrada la noche se encontraba en su casa cenando en compañía de su padre

—hija, ¿estás bien?, has estado muy callada hoy— preguntó el hombre levantando la mirada de su comida, Marina continúo comiendo antes de responder

—no es nada papá, solo pensaba en el entierro de Lee— explicó sin levantar la mirada de su plato, antes de que su padre continuara con más preguntas, se apresuró a hablar de nuevo —¿hay alguna noticia sobre el paradero del avatar? —

—¿Por qué preguntas sobre él?, te dije que te olvidaras de ese sujeto, lo que le suceda no es de tu incumbencia— respondió el hombre molesto por el tema en el que su hija estaba interesada, el soldado tambien se sentía traicionado por Toru, después de todo el siempre había visto con buenos ojos la relación de su hija con el joven, eso significaba que podría terminar siendo familiar del líder, la revelación de la verdadera naturaleza del joven había sido un cubetazo de agua fría hacia sus objetivos

—no seas paranoico padre, solo tengo curiosidad, después de todo no se le ha visto desde la batalla— dijo Marina poniéndose a la defensiva, su padre la miro con sospecha antes de responder

—aun no lo han encontrado, se comienza a rumorar su fallecimiento, si ese es el caso, y espero que sí, es cuestión de tiempo para que encuentren su cuerpo—

—ya veo— fue lo único que dijo Marina antes de continuar con su comida, esperando que las esperanzas de su padre no fueran realidad, cuando por fin volvió a su habitación su mente comenzó a recordarle la última vez que había visto al joven del que había estado enamorada, recordaba cómo se arrepintió de las palabras hirientes que le había dicho, en el mismo momento que las pronuncio, sin embargo, ya era tarde para arrepentirse de lo sucedido, lo que podía hacer ahora era encontrar una forma de ayudarlo, estuviera donde estuviera.

Sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido, ni siquiera tenía energía para abrir los ojos, escuchaba levemente unas voces que aún no lograba identificar, hasta sus pensamientos continuaban revoloteando sin poder enfocarse en uno, el simple hecho de respirar causaba un agudo dolor en todo su cuerpo, casi prefería volver al lugar donde charlaba con el avatar Korra, solo llevaba algunos minutos en ese estado de semiinconsciencia cuando comenzó a comprender mejor las palabras de quien quiera que estuviera en el mismo lugar

—de nuevo tiene fiebre— escucho decir a un hombre al mismo tiempo que una tela mojada se adhería a su frente, el contacto le hizo sentir escalofríos, pero al mismo tiempo un alivio casi inmediato

—vamos amigo, sé que te pondrás bien— casi se alegró al reconocer la voz de su mejor amigo a su lado, sin embargo, eso solo podía significar que estaba volviendo al mundo real, volver a enfrentar lo sucedido por la muerte de su hermano menor y no estaba seguro de querer hacer eso

—se pondrá bien, a pesar de que no ha despertado, sus heridas han comenzado a sanar, estoy segura de que despertara pronto— reconoció esa voz perteneciente a Luna, seguramente ambos estaban velando su sueño, se sentía afortunado de escuchar sus voces, significaba que ambos habían sobrevivido a la pelea en el barco del ejercito de su padre

—que… bien que están… a salvo— logró pronunciar Toru en voz baja, aun así, ese esfuerzo casi lo hizo volver a quedar inconsciente, abrió un poco sus ojos encontrándose con el rostro sorprendido y feliz de sus dos amigos

—Toru, que bueno que despiertas— señaló Luna derramando algunas lágrimas de felicidad —iré a avisarle a los demás—

—te tomaste tu tiempo para despertar— dijo Moku una vez que la chica salió, acerco su asiento más a la cama de Toru —¿Cómo te sientes? —

—como si me hubiera arrollado un tren— respondió el avatar con un hilo de voz, ahora que estaba despierto, el dolor que sentía era mayor, pero estaba seguro de poder con el —¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente? —

—dos semanas, comenzábamos a pensar que te habíamos perdido— contesto Moku con abatimiento

—¿dos semanas?, no creí que fuera tanto tiempo, ¿estamos en la nación del fuego? —

—no, cuando la tormenta destrozo el barco, fuimos rescatados por un barco pesquero, estuvimos en una pequeña cabaña a la orilla del mar en lo que nuestras heridas sanaban un poco— comenzó a explicarle a su mejor amigo, Toru comenzó a pasear su mirada por la habitación en la que estaba, no parecía ser el lugar que Moku describía, ese cuarto se veía enorme y la vista que ofrecía la ventana no era el océano

—¿Dónde estamos? —

—Ba Sing Se, llegamos aquí hace tres días— en ese momento Toru se percató de la mirada nerviosa que su mejor amigo le dirigía a su costado izquierdo, giro su cabeza con cuidado logrando ver su hombro, pero nada mas

—¿Dónde está mi brazo? — cuestionó sin quitar la mirada de esa parte faltante de su cuerpo, pudo percatarse del titubeo de Moku al responder

—cuando el rayo alcanzo el barco tu brazo quedo atrapado en los escombros impidiendo tú movilidad, y al querer rescatar a Lee… perdiste el brazo— termino de hablar el moreno, al mismo tiempo Toru comenzó a sentir pánico por lo que le había sucedido, ahora tendría que dominar los elementos restantes con solo un brazo, no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, ahora ya no estaba seguro de querer continuar con eso, no con una limitación tan grande.


	21. Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20

—las tropas de Ba Sing Se crecen cada día, sospecho que es cuestión de tiempo para que comiencen a marchar hacia ciudad república— decía Hiroshi a sus cuatro compañeros, quienes escuchaban atentos a excepción de Toru, quien, postrado en su cama miraba por la ventana perdido en sus propios pensamientos, habían pasado dos días desde que despertó, el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo poco a poco iba remitiendo, pero aún era incapaz de permanecer de pie por un tiempo prolongado, se encontraba un poco fastidiado por eso, para aumentar su molestia sus amigos pasaban todo el día metidos en su habitación haciéndole compañía, sin entender que lo que el chico más quería en ese instante era estar solo y poder poner sus pensamientos en orden

—el líder de ciudad república está comenzando a atacar los pueblos cercanos a su ciudad, al mismo tiempo que recluta más soldados y ejecuta a los pocos que quedan— dijo esta vez Luna con sus manos apretadas en puño, moría de ganas de volver para pelear, aunque no lo externara

—lo más probable es que marchemos con las tropas tambien, ¿no lo crees Toru? — cuestionó Moku captando la atención de su mejor amigo, quien lo miro con indiferencia

—esa es una buena idea, si lo que quieren es llevarme a rastras, por no mencionar los grandes muros de la ciudad y que tardaríamos meses en superarlos— respondió cortante el avatar antes de regresar la mirada hacia la ventana

—no digas eso Toru, el doctor dijo que vas a recuperarte, es cuestión de tiempo que vuelvas al ataque— desde que Toru había despertado, Moku trataba sin cesar de animarlo, después de todo lo sentía como su deber de mejor amigo

—aunque logre recuperarme por completo, el dominio de los elementos me será mucho más difícil ahora que solo tengo un brazo— replicó Toru pasando su mano inconscientemente por donde el muñón de su hombro izquierdo

—será difícil, nadie lo niega, pero no imposible, he escuchado varias historias de maestros que dominaban su elemento a pesar de faltarles uno o los dos brazos— intervino Kairi hablando por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaban ahí —mi padre mato a uno hace mucho tiempo—

—respecto a tus demás heridas, pronto llegara alguien que te ayudara a recuperarte con rapidez— señaló Hiroshi captando la atención del avatar, quien lo miro con escepticismo —él fue mi maestro de agua control y es el mejor usando sus poderes para sanar heridas—

—espero llegue pronto, estoy harto de estar aquí sin hacer nada— dijo Toru en voz baja, sus compañeros lo miraron por una fracción de segundo antes de comprender que lo mejor sería dejarlo solo por un rato, por lo que se dispusieron a salir de la habitación, después de que lo dejaron solo, Toru hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para levantarse un momento de su cama, las piernas y espalda le dolieron horrores al hacer ese esfuerzo, apretando sus dientes para evitar gritar al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a retirar los vendajes que cubrían toda la parte superior de su cuerpo, una vez las vendas cayeron al suelo se acercó al espejo que yacía en una esquina de la habitación, no pudo evitar mostrar un gesto de desagrado al ver por primera vez el estado en que su cuerpo se encontraba, su torso solo mostraba algunas heridas leves junto con varios moretones, sin embargo, en su espalda era donde residía la mayor parte del daño.

Su espalda mostraba varias quemaduras bastante graves, Toru supuso que el arma con la que su hermano menor le había disparado era bastante más potente que las que el avatar había tenido en su poder cuando entrenaba con su padre, al parecer el departamento de investigación de Ciudad Republica estaba decidida a crear armas más mortíferas.

Toru soltó un quejido de dolor al intentar regresar a su cama, con ello se dio cuenta de lo mala idea que había sido remover sus vendajes para revisar sus heridas

—¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? — la voz de Kairi le hizo voltear hacia la puerta con brusquedad, ese movimiento le hizo gritar de dolor y caer de rodillas al suelo, de inmediato la maestra fuego llego a su lado para ayudarlo a levantarse y llegar a la cama —¿te encuentras bien? —

—lo estaré una vez no me mueva para nada— respondió el joven con voz temblorosa, la mujer comenzó a vendarlo de vuelta sin decir nada hasta después de unos minutos

—no debiste levantarte, no estás en condiciones de hacerlo—

—lo sé, pero quería ver el estado de mis heridas por mí mismo— dijo Toru apretando los dientes para no gritar al sentir como Kairi apretaba el vendaje contra su cuerpo —estoy peor de lo que ustedes decían, aun si las quemaduras de mi espalda dejan de doler, las cicatrices estarán ahí toda mi vida—

—por un momento creí que morirías— señaló la maestra fuego sin dejar la mirada de la tarea que realizaba —cuando logramos salir del barco en ruinas estabas completamente cubierto de sangre, apenas respirabas, estaba aterrada por ello, ¿sabes? —

—lo lamento, parece que tengo un don para atraer los problemas y hacer que los demás se preocupen— se disculpó el avatar sin quitar su mirada de la mujer, esta continuaba con su trabajo sin percatarse de ello —tu no resultaste herida, ¿o sí? —

—solo un poco, un par de heridas en todo el cuerpo, pero nada de gravedad, al igual que los demás—

—lo lamento, yo…—

—vuelve a decir lo lamento una vez más y te arrojo por la ventana— amenazó Kairi clavando su mirada en Toru —no eres culpable de nada de lo que ocurrió en ese barco—

—claro que si— soltó el chico al recordar a su hermano y su propia incapacidad para salvarlo —si no fuera tan débil pude haber salvado a Lee—

—salte detrás de él, sabía lo importante que era para ti, así que, intente salvarlo, pero… no pude encontrarlo— respondió la mujer rápidamente, comenzando a contarle lo sucedido después de haber saltado por la borda, ella había resultado ilesa en la batalla, las heridas que recibió fueron resultado de haber saltado detrás del hermano de Toru, de no ser por Hiroshi, ella tambien habría muerto, después el maestro agua había intentado encontrar al menor, sin embargo, la ferocidad de la tormenta, el estar rodeados de escombros y la preocupación por evitar que Toru muriera, le hizo imposible localizarlo

—no debiste hacer eso, no hubiera querido perderte ese día a ti tambien— mencionó Toru cuando Kairi termino de relatar lo sucedido posando su mano derecha sobre las de ella, ambos se miraron a los ojos comenzando a acercarse inconscientemente el uno al otro, de pronto unos pequeños golpes a la puerta de la habitación los hizo separarse abruptamente, Toru dio su autorización rápidamente, por la puerta entró un hombre mayor con vestimentas de los nómadas aire acompañado de Moku y Luna

—Toru, ¿Qué haces?, no deberías estar sentado— regañó la maestra tierra al verlo

—me doy cuenta de eso, duele horrores— dijo el avatar sin despegar la mirada del hombre, al igual que con Asami Sato, había algo que le era familiar, pero en menor medida, los chicos se dieron cuenta de la mirada de Toru, por lo que el hombre paso a presentarse

—mi nombre es Rohan, soy nieto del avatar Aang y el maestro agua que te ayudara a acelerar tu recuperación—

—supongo que no puede hacer crecer mi brazo de vuelta— cortó Toru con algo de brusquedad, sus compañeros lo miraron con lastima, cosa que hizo sentir al chico impotente por ello

—tus debilidades deben convertirse en fortalezas, aprenderás a vivir sin tu brazo y, créeme, después no lo extrañaras—respondió el hombre con una calma que el avatar relaciono de inmediato con Korra

—¿Cuánto tardara? — cuestionó el castaño cambiando el tema, no le apetecía recordar su inexistente brazo

—serán varios días— dijo Rohan acercándose a la cama, a pesar de recién haberlo vendado, Kairi comenzó a deshacer los vendajes del joven, después lo hizo tumbarse en la cama boca abajo —solo tengo que advertirte que esto no será sencillo para ti—

—haga lo que tenga que hacer señor— dijo Toru con calma, casi al instante soltó un grito de dolor al sentir como la piel comenzaba a arderle, sus amigos se acercaron de prisa preocupados

—Toru, ¿estas bien? — escuchó entre sus propios gritos la voz de Moku

—duele y arde como el infierno, supongo que no estoy bien—logró responder entre sus propios gritos, su mano derecha estaba cerrada en puño, sintió como alguien tomaba su mano en un intento de calmarlo, abrió los ojos un poco para observar que era la maestra fuego quien lo sostenía, sin embargo, no pudo decirle nada ya que continuaba gritando mientras el nieto del avatar Aang continuaba con su proceso de curación.

Supuso que en algún punto había perdido el conocimiento debido a que ahora se encontraba en, lo que él reconoció como ciudad república, bajo la mirada a su cuerpo percatándose que en ese lugar si conservaba ambos brazos, recorrió su vista por ese lugar siendo tomado por sorpresa por una explosión cerca de donde se encontraba, agudizo la vista reconociendo dos figuras que luchaban entre ellas, de pronto un gran haz de luz inundo el lugar y ahora se encontraba en otro lugar extraño, era árido, solo tres haces de luces parecidas a la que había visto en ciudad republica adornaban el lugar

—¿Por qué estoy viendo esto?, ¿es alguna clase de pista? — se preguntaba Toru viendo a su alrededor, de pronto algo dentro de su cabeza hizo clic, no haría ninguna falta que marcharan con las tropas, en realidad, su próximo destino seria la tribu agua del norte.


	22. Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21

Habían pasado dos días desde que Toru comenzó su tratamiento junto con el maestro agua llamado Rohan, dos días en los que se vio envuelto en dolores profundos, Rohan le había advertido que eso podría pasar, pero era la única forma de volver a recuperarse de manera rápida, al menos ya le era posible caminar un poco y sentarse, cosa que no hacia tan seguido, aun no se sentido confiado para hacerlo por su cuenta, aunque, solía sentarse cerca de la ventana para observar a los soldados entrenar mientras en su mano derecha maniobraba un par de rocas pequeñas, idea de Luna, para no perder la práctica, al mismo tiempo reflexionaba acerca de la idea que rondaba por su cabeza sobre los portales que había visto en su sueño.

Recordó la primera vez que visitó el de ciudad republica junto a su padre, una gran zona del centro rodeada por murallas para impedir que la gente entrara, mientras caminaba por ese lugar lleno de vegetación y criaturas extrañas su progenitor le explicaba acerca de cómo ese portal podría llevarlos al norte y al sur al mismo tiempo con todas sus tropas, Toru le había preguntado la razón de no haber hecho eso todavía y la respuesta le había sorprendido

—al menos es lo suficientemente consiente de que no hay que meterse con los espíritus— dijo para sí mismo mientras continuaba observando a las tropas —pero no creo que a los espíritus les moleste solo un grupo pequeño de personas—

—¿Qué tanto estas murmurando? — cuestionó Moku acercándose a donde Toru se encontraba

—no te escuche entrar… no es nada, solo estaba divagando— el chico moreno tomo asiento frente a su mejor amigo sin decir nada y casi inmediatamente le dio un fuerte abrazo

—no sabes lo feliz que estoy por verte a salvo— Toru sonrió a sus palabras y le devolvió el abrazo

—igual yo Moku, no sabría qué hacer si tambien te hubiera perdido en ese barco— respondió soltándose sin borrar su sonrisa —por cierto, no lo había dicho, pero tu nuevo corte de cabello te sienta bien—

—la pelea del barco me enseño que mi cabello era un poco estorboso al pelear— respondió pasando su mano por su cabellera ahora corta —seguramente mi abuelo estaría feliz de saber eso, siempre me molestaba por el largo de mi cabello—

—cuando podamos volver a ciudad republica me encargare de que lo sepa— ambos jóvenes rieron antes de ser interrumpidos por el maestro agua Rohan quien había entrado a la habitación para comenzar con su tratamiento, Moku se despidió de su amigo saliendo del cuarto y Toru se levantó de su asiento para ir a tumbarse en la cama

—¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente? — repitió la pregunta de todos los días el maestro agua mientras comenzaba a retirar los vendajes

—como siempre, aunque debo admitir que el dolor ha comenzado a remitir, ahora puedo durar más tiempo caminando—

—solo es cuestión de un par de días para que puedas reanudar tu entrenamiento, claro tendrás que comenzar por cosas sencillas— el avatar apretó los dientes al sentir el contacto del agua con su espalda

—dígame una cosa— dijo Toru entre quejidos —usted conoció a Korra en su juventud, ¿Cómo era? —

—Korra era bastante impulsiva, no se detenía a pensar las cosas, y siempre estaba dispuesta a proteger a sus seres queridos, tanto que murió protegiéndolos—

—quisiera ser como ella, mi error es pensar y dudar demasiado de todo, si no hubiera dudado tal vez mi hermano siguiera vivo— admitió cerrando los ojos con el recuerdo de su hermano menor

—no debes castigarte por ello, es bueno dudar, preguntarse las cosas dos veces y no eres el avatar que más ha dudado, las dudas de mi abuelo y el avatar anterior al él sumieron al mundo en una guerra que duro cien años—

—eso no me hace sentir mejor—

—lo que quiero que entiendas es que no eres peor o mejor que tus antecesores, tu eres tu propia persona y quien hace su propia historia— declaró el maestro agua silenciando a Toru, quien se quedó pensando en sus palabras.

Al anochecer su habitación se encontraba ocupada por Moku, Luna, Kairi y Hiroshi a quienes escuchaba hablar de diversos temas, como sus visitas a varios puntos interesantes de Ba Sing Se, Toru no podía evitar sentir un poco de envidia por ello, después de todo conocer esa ciudad, y no solo la habitación en la se encontraba le hubiera gustado

—bueno, regresando al tema que nos atañe, ¿Qué es lo que ha estado haciendo nuestro enemigo? — intervino Kairi después de captar tristeza en el rostro de Toru

—ese sujeto se está dedicando aterrorizar a los pueblos cercanos a ciudad republica capturando maestros, dentro de la ciudad la situación es más preocupante— comenzó a explicar Hiroshi recordando lo dicho en una de las reuniones de la ciudad con grandes muros —tu padre está dando la orden de asesinar a cualquier maestro que los soldados se encuentren—

—demonios, sabía que mi padre enloquecería por lo ocurrido con mi hermano, ya no quiere que la gente lo respete, quiere que estén aterrados por él— dijo Toru preocupado por lo que representaba eso para las personas que se escondían, necesitaba recuperarse rápidamente para poder impedir más matanzas

—¿Cómo es que saben todo eso?, creí que tú eras el único espía que vigilaba sus movimientos— dijo Luna mirándolo curiosa

—ese fue otro tema, al parecer hay otra persona lo suficientemente cerca de los soldados que ha decidido ayudarnos— contestó Hiroshi ganándose la completa atención de Toru

—¿saben algo de esa persona? — cuestionó el avatar con avidez, el hecho de que alguien de Ciudad Republica decidiera pasarse a su bando los beneficiaba para sus futuros planes, sobre todo para el plan que maquilaba en su cabeza

—quien se puso en contacto dijo que era una mujer, su nombre es Marina— al escuchar el nombre del espía el rostro de Toru perdió color, e igualmente, Moku soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa

—eso no puede ser posible— señaló el maestro de los cuatro elementos en voz baja, pero perfectamente audible —ella odia a los maestros, no tiene sentido que ahora nos ayude—

—¿ocurre algo Toru? — preguntó Kairi viéndolo, preocupada por la palidez que el chico mostraba y acercándose para tomar su mano, la cual el joven tomo con fuerza

—nadie sabe la razón por la que nos está ayudando, solo se encarga de pasarnos información— explicó el hijo del avatar Korra encogiéndose de hombros

—es bastante sorpresivo, ella es alguien que nosotros conocemos, pero nunca pensé que fuera a ayudarnos— dijo Moku mirando a su mejor amigo

—dijo que me odiaba, ¿Por qué ahora quiere ayudarnos? — exclamó Toru perdiendo la paciencia, en su mente las últimas palabras que había cruzado con esa chica volvían a reproducirse una y otra vez, sobre todo aun recordaba la mirada de odio que le había dedicado después de saber lo de su verdadera naturaleza. Los jóvenes decidieron que era mejor dejarlo solo y salieron de ahí, Hiroshi se alejó rápidamente del lugar, mientras que Luna decidió salir a practicar un poco, por otro lado, Kairi se acercó a Moku, tenía varias preguntas acerca de lo que acababa de ocurrir

—Moku, ¿Quién es esa chica?, Toru se veía bastante afectado por ella—

—Marina era alguien muy importante para él, se conocen desde niños y más o menos cuando teníamos catorce años comenzaron a salir— relató el no maestro, la mujer comprendió casi todo de inmediato mientras miraba la puerta de la habitación de Toru —no supe que ocurrió la última vez que hablaron, pero obviando su reacción, supongo que ella lo lastimo demasiado—

—al menos parece ser que ella recapacito y ahora está arriesgando todo para ayudarlo— señaló la maestra fuego tratando de no sonar triste

—no lo creo, a mí me parece que solo quiere salvar su propio cuello cuando ganemos esta guerra— añadió Moku percatándose del cambio de ánimo de Kairi —no tienes nada de qué preocuparte—

—¿de qué hablas?, ¿Por qué debería estar preocupada por lo que ocurre? —

—si quieres continuar ocultado tus sentimientos por Toru, está bien, pero creo que a él le haría feliz escuchar lo que sientes— señaló Moku antes de alejarse por el mismo rumbo que había tomado Luna, la maestra fuego volvió a mirar hacia la habitación del avatar y entro lentamente encontrando al chico sentado en su cama mirando por la ventana

—¿estas bien? — cuestionó acercándose con cuidado

—eso creo, necesitaba estar solo para poner en orden mis pensamientos, es solo que no puedo creer que después de todo lo que me dijo, ahora quiere ayudar— respondió Toru sin despegar la mirada de la ventana, aun así, se percató de que Kairi tomaba asiento a su lado, por lo que, inconscientemente, tomo su mano —me dijo que era un fenómeno y que no quería volver a saber nada de mí, todo eso mientras me miraba con un odio profundo—

—debiste quererla mucho—

—lo hacía, pero no creo volver a hacerlo, no le tome mucha importancia cuando mi padre me dijo que yo ya no era su hijo, sin embargo, las palabras de Marina me hirieron demasiado como para volver a sentir algo por ella— comentó Toru sin soltar la mano de la maestra fuego, hasta ese entonces se dio cuenta que la sujetaba por lo que soltó una pequeña risa —no me había dado cuenta de que había tomado tu mano —

—no puedo creerlo y yo aguantando el quejido de dolor por qué tienes un agarre bastante fuerte— soltó Kairi uniéndose a sus risas

—perdón, perdón, pero últimamente parece que siempre que me ocurre algo inconscientemente busco sostener tu mano— reveló el avatar posando sus ojos en la mujer y acercándose a ella, estaban a punto de besarse cuando alguien toco a su puerta separándolos, los dos dirigieron su mirada a la entrada encontrándose con uno de los trabajadores del palacio

—lamento interrumpir, pero el señor Hiroshi solicita la presencia de la señorita Kairi en la sala de guerra— dijo el trabajador algo apenado por interrumpirlos

—cuando no, Hiroshi entrometiéndose en algo importante— soltó entre dientes la aludida soltando a Toru y levantándose de la cama —mejor voy a ver que necesita, nos vemos luego Toru— dicho esto salió de la habitación detrás del subordinado, el avatar soltó una sonrisa cuando la puerta se cerró, le hacía gracia sus acciones por que le hacían darse cuenta que estaba cayendo por esa maestra fuego, sin embargo, eso tambien le hacía llenarse de miedo, estaban en plena guerra y aunque no le gustara, el riesgo de morir era latente en todos, Toru no sabía si podría resistir perderla como había perdido a su hermano.

Kairi caminaba hacia la sala de guerra sin dejar de pensar de lo que había ocurrido en la habitación de Toru y lo que Moku dijo acerca de sus sentimientos, no le gustaba admitir que lo que sentía por el chico era amor, jamás sintió eso por nadie, ni siquiera por Hiroshi, por lo que estaba sucediendo le confundía demasiado, sumida en sus pensamientos abrió la puerta de la sala y se vio sorprendida por un abrazo, estuvo a punto de pelear cuando reconoció al hombre que la abrazaba y no pudo evitar dar un grito de alegría

—tío Bolin, me alegra mucho verte— exclamó sin soltarlo, el hombre que la abrazaba revolvió su cabello con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

—a mi tambien mi pequeña maestra fuego— dijo el hombre separándose de la chica sin dejar de sonreír

—no lucias tan feliz cuando me viste a mí— se quejó Hiroshi quien miraba desde un extremo de la sala

—vamos Hiroshi, sabes que yo soy su favorita— dijo Kairi con una mueca de burla

—tranquilos chicos, saben que los quiero a ambos de igual manera— dijo Bolin mirándolos con una brillante sonrisa

—¿Qué haces aquí?, creí que estaban más a salvo en Zaofu— cuestionó el maestro agua

—supimos lo que ocurrió en la nación del fuego, estaba preocupado por ustedes dos, pequeños busca problemas y cuando supimos que estaban aquí tomamos la decisión de venir aquí— explicó el hombre recordando lo asustado que había estado cuando le dijeron lo que la batalla y la momentánea desaparición de sus chicos —tambien supimos lo que le ocurrió al avatar, es otra de las razones por la que estoy aquí, cuando se recupere de sus heridas lo más seguro es que necesite ayuda para que la pérdida de su brazo no le afecte y que mejor ayuda puede tener conmigo que estoy igual que él—

—cierto, no lo recordaba— dijo Kairi mirando hacia donde se suponía su brazo derecho debería estar, la herida que la guerra, que había terminado con la vida de su padre y del avatar Korra, le causo a su tío

—esto significa que estamos más cerca de volver a la batalla— mencionó el hijo de Korra con emoción, solo esperaba que el nuevo entrenamiento no le fuera muy difícil a Toru y que pudiera recuperarse por completo.


	23. Capítulo 22

Capítulo 22

Toru continuaba meditando acerca de lo que comenzaba a sentir por su maestra fuego, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente, entrando por ella una mujer joven de cabello corto y negro que vestía ropas de los nómadas aire, la mujer sin decir nada solo camino hasta la cama donde se encontraba el avatar y tomó asiento frente a él

—¿quien eres?— cuestionó Toru curioso, la joven sin decir ni una palabra posó sus manos en el rostro del chico sin apartar su mirada de la del joven

—siento en ti duda, tristeza y enojo, demasiado enojo— fue lo unico que salio de los labios de la mujer sin apartar sus manos —una lastima para alguien con un rostro tan apuesto—

—no me siento muy cómodo con lo que hace— tomando las manos de la chica entre su derecha para separarlas lentamente

—Suyin, hazme el favor de dejar de incomodar al avatar— habló una voz desde la puerta haciendo que ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver quien se encontraba ahí, Kairi los miraba ceñuda y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, al verla Toru se separó de la chica bruscamente, ese movimiento lo hizo caer al suelo y soltar un quejido de dolor, la maestra fuego rápidamente fue a auxiliarlo ayudándolo a volver a su cama —¿estás bien?—

—solo fue el golpe, estaré bien— dijo Toru mirando de reojo a la chica, quien, según había escuchado a Kairi, se llamaba Suyin, está miraba la escena con una sonrisa burlona

—no le prestes demasiada atención a Suyin, disfruta de burlarse de todos— señaló percatandose de la mirada del joven hacia su amiga de la infancia

—no todo fue broma, el avatar está pasando por un momento difícil dentro de su cabeza— al escuchar eso Toru desvió la vista hacia la ventana incómodo de que esa mujer, a la que no conocía de nada llegará de pronto y le dijera lo que ya sabía, por otro lado, Kairi se incorporó tomando a Suyin del brazo alejándose del chico antes de hablarle en voz baja

—no seas una insensible Suyin, Toru perdió un brazo, y lo peor, a su único hermano, lo último que necesita es que una extraña venga y le diga lo que ya sabe— la maestra fuego trataba de que sus palabras llegaran a los oídos del castaño, sin embargo, este escuchaba claramente apretando los puños molesto porque, en el fondo, las dos mujeres tenían razón, estaba triste, confundido, pero sobre todo, molesto con el mismo por no ser lo suficientemente bueno para evitar lo que había sucedido

—¡ya basta!— rugió levantándose de su cama y saliendo hacia el balcón golpeando su mano derecha con la cerca del lugar tratando de contener las lágrimas, duro en esa posición varios minutos hasta que comenzó a sentirse más tranquilo, aspirando profundamente tomó asiento en una silla del lugar, volvió su mirada hacia el interior de la habitación viendo que se encontraba solo, Kairi y la otra chica parecían haber salido hace un buen rato dejándolo solo con sus demonios, la tranquilidad no duró mucho tiempo, debido a que un hombre algo mayor entró en la habitación acercándose a donde se encontraba, al verlo con claridad no pudo evitar sentir que conocía a ese hombre bastante bien

—así que tu eres el avatar, diablos, eres identico a ese sujeto— señaló el hombre sin poder evitar el tono de desagrado, Toru le devolvió la mirada encontrándose con un hombre de edad parecida a Asami, cabello negro, un barba tupida del mismo color, varias cicatrices en su rostro y, la característica que más llamó su atención, sin su brazo derecho —lo lamento, no quería sonar como odio a primera vista, pero eres la viva imagen de tu padre—

—lamento escuchar eso, y si sirve de algo, lo siento por cualquier cosa que mí padre le haya hecho— respondió Toru sin quitarle la mirada de encima al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano para estrechar la del hombre, quien de inmediato la tomo casi causando que el castaño sufriera un mareo al recordar con exactitud quien era el hombre frente a él

—no debes disculparte por algo que tu padre hizo, la muerte de Korra y mí hermano Mako son solo su culpa— dijo Bolin tomando asiento en la silla frente al chico

—¿puedo preguntar porque está aquí señor Bolin?—

—supe lo que ocurrió hace semanas en la nación del fuego y decidí venir a ayudarte— respondió el hombre señalando al inexistente brazo izquierdo de Toru

—honestamente señor, creo que este momento necesito toda la ayuda que pueda tener— agradeció el avatar mostrándole una ligera sonrisa

—mi sobrina dijo que eras un buen maestro, confió en que no te será complicado aprender a dominar los elementos con una sola mano— dijo Bolin correspondiéndole la sonrisa —eso era todo lo que debía decirte, si me disculpas debo retirarme—

—espere— intervino Toru haciendo que el maestro tierra se detuviera —en el tiempo que peleó contra mí padre, ¿supo si tenía algun punto debil que podamos explotar?—

—su debilidad es algo bastante normal, su familia— respondió el hombre tomando por sorpresa al joven —después de la muerte de Korra, teníamos el plan de secuestrar a su hijo recién nacido, planeábamos usar tu vida para intercambiarte por la libertad de ciudad república, pero al final no pudimos llevarlo a cabo—

—si lo hubieran logrado el secuestro y mí padre no hubiera accedido a sus demandas, ¿qué habría pasado?—

—seguramente seguirias siendo un rehén para nuestra causa, pero viéndolo desde el lado bueno, supongo que tus habilidades se hubieran presentado de manera más temprana— sin decir nada más Bolin se retiró de la habitación dejando a Toru solo con sus pensamientos, el avatar no podía dejar de notar que aquellas personas cercanas a Korra procuraban no durar mucho tiempo hablando con él, Asami, su hijo, y ahora ese maestro tierra también procuro terminar con la conversación rápidamente, tal vez no lo aparentaban, pero Toru suponía que esas personas aun veían en él, al hijo del hombre que les había causado tanto daño y eso no parecía cambiar a largo plazo, sin embargo, el castaño se percató de algo, esa situación ya no le molestaba de la misma manera que antes.

Al día siguiente Toru decidió bajar al patio central de donde se hospedaban por primera vez desde que su proceso de recuperación había iniciado, ubico a sus amigos entrenando en un rincón del lugar por lo que se acercó a ellos con un andar lento

—miren quien por fin decidió mezclarse con los mortales— dijo Moku al mismo tiempo que se acercaba para abrazar con cuidado a su mejor amigo con una gran sonrisa —me alegra que hayas salido de esa habitación—

—también a mí, extrañaba los momentos de nosotros tres— admitió Luna uniéndose al abrazo

—también extrañaba esto— dijo Toru separándose del abrazo para mirar a sus amigos a la cara —lamento si este tiempo estuve distante, pero debía procesar lo que había ocurrido—

—lo sabemos, por eso tampoco nosotros queríamos entrometernos—

—además, te queríamos dar tiempo con tu nueva noviecita— señaló Moku con una sonrisa burlona —porque ya es tu novia, ¿verdad?—

—claro que no, no hay nada entre ella y yo, Kairi solo me ayuda con mi recuperación—

—como digas, pero despues no vengas llorando si ella se va y no vuelves a verla— dijo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros

—¿porque lo dices?— cuestionó Toru mirándolo con curiosidad y algo de conflicto por ello

—he preguntado y al parecer, Kairi no es una persona que se quede en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo, Hiroshi nos contó que desde que cumplio la mayoria de edad se la pasa de ciudad en ciudad, solo vuelve de vez en cuando a la nación del fuego, a Zaofu y aquí, pero nunca por muchos días— comenzó a relatar Moku liderando el camino hacia un par de bancas que había en el patio, espero a que su mejor amigo tomara asiento antes de continuar hablando —cuando nosotros llegamos a la nación del fuego, ella ya estaba empacando para irse de ahí y eso que solo llevaba cinco días en la ciudad, además, según Hiroshi, Kairi no pisaba la nación del fuego desde hace un año—

—supongo que se quedó al saber que Toru es el avatar— añadió Luna, al mismo tiempo el castaño digería lo dicho por su mejor amigo con un sentimiento de preocupación en su pecho mirando a Kairi, quien se encontraba en uno de los rincones del patio alejada de ellos, parecía charlar con Suyin, o al menos la chica con ropas de los nómadas aire parecía estar diciéndole algo que le causaba mucha gracia

—no creo ser capaz de decirle Moku, si algo llegara a pasarle en esta guerra, o a mí, no creo que pudiera resistirlo— reveló Toru de forma ausente sin quitar su mirada de la chica

—¿no crees que ella vale el riesgo?, yo opino que es mejor decirle lo que sientes y que pase lo que tenga que pasar, a jamás decirle y vivir arrepentido toda tu vida— aconsejó Moku seriamente, Toru miró a su amiga y maestra tierra, quien de igual manera asentía a lo dicho por el moreno

—lo pensaré, de igual manera deben tomar ese consejo para ustedes— señaló el avatar mirando a los dos jóvenes y haciéndolos sonrojarse al comprender lo que había implicado con esas palabras, Toru sonrió comenzando a caminar hacia la maestra fuego, quien continuaba hablando con la otra joven, esta al verlo acercarse le dijo algo a Kairi para después alejarse

—me alegra verte aquí afuera— señaló Kairi una vez Toru llegó a su lado

—quería respirar el aire de Ba Sing Se al menos una vez, además creo que ya es tiempo de dejar de ser un estorbo y continuar con mi entrenamiento—

—nadie aquí te considera un estorbo, de hecho fuiste un aliciente para que las tropas entrenará con más ganas— respondió señalando a los soldados que entrenaban frente a ellos, varios grupos de hombres y mujeres liderados por una mujer mayor que gritaba órdenes a diestra y siniestra

—muevanse soldados, el avatar ya despertó y es cuestión de tiempo para que esta guerra se reanude— gritaba la mujer moviéndose de un lado a otro, Toru la miraba con atención, se parecía bastante a alguien que conocía, de pronto abrió los ojos sorprendido, esa mujer era demasiado parecida a la joven que se encontraba junto a él, demasiado para ser una simple coincidencia. Kairi apretó su brazo con fuerza, ella también se había percatado del parecido, por lo que Toru la tomó de la mano antes de mirarla

—¿estás bien?— preguntó preocupado, sin embargo, la maestra fuego no respondió ya que seguía con su mirada fija en la mujer, aunque su mirada ya no era de sorpresa, en ella se veía el resentimiento y el enojo —tal vez es sólo una coincidencia—

—eso lo sabré pronto— dijo Kairi soltandolo con brusquedad y caminando hacia donde la mujer se encontraba, el avatar fue tras ella rápidamente, pero antes de darle alcance Kairi ya se encontraba frente a la soldado

—¿te puedo ayudar en algo?— cuestionó la mujer al percatarse de la maestra fuego, está solo atinó a mirarla más detenidamente, Toru llegó a su lado desviando la atención hacia él —avatar, nos alegra verlo recuperado y esperamos comenzar con el ataque pronto—

—¿no sabes quién soy?— interrumpió Kairi apartando al avatar con delicadeza, la mujer la miró con extrañeza negando con la cabeza

—¿debería?— respondió con frialdad, después de todo los dos chicos frente a ella interrumpieron su entrenamiento

—claro que si, después de todo, nos abandonaste a mí padre y a mi—

—no sé de qué habl...—la mujer calló abruptamente al darse cuenta de quien se encontraba frente a ella, sus ojos comenzaron a pasearse por todo el rostro de la joven para detenerse en la bufanda que adornaba su cuello —Kairi—

—así es, te tomó bastante tiempo— escupió Kairi con desprecio, a su lado, Toru había posado su mano sobre la de ella como una forma de detenerla si llegaba a perder el control

—lo lamento, pero tengo asuntos que atender— fue todo lo que dijo la mujer antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a alejarse, sin embargo, fue la voz furiosa de la maestra fuego lo que la hizo detenerse

—¿eso es todo?, ni siquiera vas a disculparte por haber abandonado a mí padre—

—cometí un error al creer que Mako tenía razón en formar una familia, ese nunca fue mi deseo, es por eso que me fui— comenzó a contar la mujer sin voltear atrás —esto es una pérdida de tiempo, es mejor volver al momento en el que tu no sabes de mi y yo tampoco— dicho esto se alejó gritando órdenes a sus hombres antes de desaparecer dentro del edificio, Toru no podía creer la frialdad con la que esa persona había pronunciado esas palabras, era obvio que ella nunca había querido formar parte de la vida de Kairi, aunque la forma en que lo dijo fue peor de lo que había pensado

—tiene razón, ella es una pérdida de tiempo— dijo la maestra fuego antes de salir corriendo del lugar seguida por un preocupado Toru quien sabía que la joven estaba mintiendo, ambos llegaron a la habitación de Kairi donde esta tomó asiento en el borde de su cama, el avatar se sentó a su lado esperando por que la mujer hablara

—siempre supe que eso pasaria, despues de todo ya lo había dicho mi padre, el tío Bolin, todas las personas que conozco lo sabían, esa mujer prefirió darle más importancia a su carrera militar que a cuidar una hija— comenzó a hablar la joven sin apartar la mirada de la pared, tenía sus manos hechas puños los cuales apretaba con fuerza, Toru al percatarse de ello colocó su mano derecha sobre las suyas

—¿sabes una cosa?, nadie está preparado para escuchar de boca de un padre que no te quiere, creeme, aun me duele haber escuchado a mi padre decir eso— tras pronunciar esas palabras Kairi lo miro antes de abrazarlo con fuerza, este le devolvió el abrazo de igual manera, quería que ella comprendiera que él siempre estaría a su lado, aun si sus caminos llegan a separarse algun dia.

Dos semana había transcurrido desde que Toru comenzará su entrenamiento bajo la tutela de Bolin, todos los días desde el alba hasta el atardecer los dos hombres se reunían en el patio del palacio para entrenar, los primeros dias habia sido los más complicados para el avatar, nuevos golpes y magulladuras se sumaban a las que ya había en su cuerpo, terminaba todas las noches molido por ello y apenas era capaz de dormir un par de horas, de igual manera la maestra aire hija de Bolin lo había abordado un dia para mencionarle que debía aprender a meditar, de esa forma podría comunicarse de manera más sencilla con su vida pasada e incluso poder entrar al mundo espiritual a voluntad, por lo que actualmente no gozaba de mucho tiempo para descansar, ambos maestros era bastante estrictos, pero al menos estaba avanzando con el asunto de dominar los elementos con un solo brazo, por desgracia no podía decir lo mismo de la meditación, al parecer carecía de la habilidad para dejar de pensar en lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sin embargo, Suyin tenía una paciencia infinita con su torpeza y siempre lo animaba a lograrlo

—esto es inútil, llevamos días tratando de intentar entrar al mundo espiritual, simple y sencillamente, esto no es para mí— señaló Toru dejándose caer sobre su espalda para descansar un poco, la maestra aire lo miraba desde su lugar al mismo tiempo que pensaba en lo que ocurría

—estás agotado, entrenas todo la mañana con mí padre, y por las tardes con Kairi, creo que debemos posponer esto, hasta que tu carga de trabajo reduzca un poco—

—no podemos hacer eso, tengo que ser un avatar completo cuando regrese a ciudad república— exclamó el chico regresando a su pose de meditación

—no lograras nada exigiendote de esa forma, lo mejor es esperar, terminarás de aprender la tierra y el fuego, mañana en lugar de Kairi comenzarás con el aire, de igual forma Hiroshi ya no quiere posponer tu entrenamiento de agua control, por lo que es posible que, en un par de días comience a entrenarte— explicó la mujer poniéndose de pie para abandonar la habitación dejando solo al joven con sus pensamientos, le tomada por sorpresa lo rápido pero complicado que había sido aprender a dominar los elementos con un solo brazo, sin embargo, Bolin había tenido razón en algo, los elementos era parte de él, solo era cuestión de canalizarlos en su brazo faltante

—hey Toru, ¿qué tal el entrenamiento?— preguntó Moku asomando la cabeza por la puerta antes de entrar

—con los elementos voy bien, con la parte espiritual, bueno, hasta mí maestra ya se rindió— respondió el joven castaño tomando asiento en su cama con expresión derrotista

—no seas tan duro contigo mismo, no todos lo logran a la primera—

—yo no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, mientras más tarde, más oportunidad tiene mi padre de continuar expandiéndose por los pequeños pueblos para asesinar a los maestros— dijo Toru cubriendo su rostro frustrado, Moku le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro en forma de apoyo, no podía entender completamente su frustración, pero quería que comprendiera que tenía su apoyo incondicional

—los soldados no dejarán que eso ocurra, pronto marcharán rumbo a ciudad república a nuestro lado y terminaremos con eso—

—no planeo marchar junto a ellos— reveló Toru pasmando a su mejor amigo, el avatar se incorporo mirándolo seriamente, era tiempo que Moku supiera de el plan que llevaba tiempo maquilando en su cabeza —tengo un plan, pero solo incluye a Kairi, Luna, Hiroshi, tu y yo, por lo que tiene que ser un secreto, ¿de acuerdo?—

—claro, solo una pregunta, ¿porque tiene que ser un grupo tan reducido?, las tropas de tu padre son miles— cuestionó el moreno algo confundido por el reducido número de participantes

—es porque entraremos a la ciudad sin que nadie se entere y nos encargaremos de mí padre antes de que sus soldados sepan que estuvimos ahí— aclaró Toru antes de comenzar a desglosar lo que planeaba, con cada palabra que su mejor amigo pronunciaba, al sonrisa de Moku se ampliaba más, definitivamente el lider de ciudad república no esperaría un ataque de esa magnitud.


	24. Capítulo 23

Capítulo 23

—dejame ver si entendí, ¿tu plan es ir al norte, entrar al portal espiritual y salir justo en el centro de ciudad república?— cuestionó Hiroshi escéptico una vez que Toru termino de contarles a los integrantes restantes de su grupo el plan que llevaba maquilando en su cabeza por días, el aludido solo asintió mientras sujetaba una bolsa de hielo contra el lado izquierdo de su rostro para desinflamar un golpe producto del entrenamiento de agua control con el hijo del avatar Korra

—suena descabellado cuando lo dices así, pero creeme que puede funcionar— saltó Moku a la defensa de su mejor amigo

—funcionaria, si nuestro plan es entregarnos personalmente a todo un ejército— soltó Kairi tomando el bando de su amigo de la infancia

—sin mencionar que el portal está amurallado y es casi imposible entrar, sin mencionar el salir de ahí— añadió Luna mirando a sus amigos como si acabaran de soltar el disparate más grande del mundo, Toru soltó un suspiro cansado, esperaba esa respuesta de sus compañeros, ellos creían que marcharian a ciudad república con los soldados y comenzar con una guerra que, probablemente, termine con más pérdidas que victorias

—no olviden que hay alguien en ciudad república que está de nuestro lado— volvió a tomar la palabra el avatar interrumpiendo las quejas de los demás presentes —la joven que está pasando información de lo que sucede en la ciudad es nuestra mejor apuesta para entrar sin que nadie sepa, su padre es uno de los soldados más cercanos a mí padre, puede estar en cualquier lugar sin que nadie la cuestione—

—¿quieres que la chica que te dijo que eras un fenómeno y que hace poco pareció cambiar de opinión nos ayude?— señaló la maestra tierra mirando a Toru como si hubiera enloquecido

—esa es una apuesta arriesgada, es igual de posible que esté de nuestro lado, a que esté fingiendo para ganarse la confianza de nuestro bando— dijo Kairi aun dudando de que ese plan llegara a funcionar

—nada es completamente seguro, pero estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme para evitar un guerra donde más inocentes mueran— declaró Toru con firmeza —no los voy a obligar a nada, si quieren acompañarme esta bien, si no… espero que peleen junto con las tropas—

—harás esto con o sin nuestra ayuda, ¿verdad?— cuestionó el hijo del avatar Korra mirándolo seriamente, el castaño le devolvió la mirada asintiendo al cuestionamiento

—mi padre comenzó con esta guerra, como su hijo, siento la obligación de detenerlo aunque sea solo—

—ese pensamiento de hacerlo solo, fue el que terminó con la vida de mi madre, al igual que el de confiar ciegamente en cualquier persona— soltó Hiroshi dando media vuelta para salir de la habitación deteniéndose en la puerta para decir una última cosa —no seas igual a los demas avatares, debes aprender de sus errores—

—¿en serio piensas hacer esto solo si nosotros nos negamos?— preguntó Luna una vez que el maestro agua salió de la habitación

—ese siempre fue el plan inicial, pero llegue a la conclusión de que tener ayuda haría todo más sencillo—

—si claro, como si Moku y yo fuéramos a dejarte ir solo a ese lugar— declaró la maestra tierra acercándose a Toru para abrazarlo con fuerza —desde el día que ustedes dos me sacaron de esa prisión, nuestras vidas están unidas—

—exacto, el equipo avatar siempre tiene que estar junto— añadió Moku uniéndose al abrazo, Toru no pudo evitar sonreír debido al apoyo de sus amigos, sabía que siempre podría contar con ellos, pero le aliviaba que ellos mismos lo dijeran

—Toru, ¿puedo hablar contigo?— pidió Kairi acercándose a los tres jóvenes, Moku, junto con Luna decidieron salir del lugar, para darles un poco de privacidad, después de hacer prometer al avatar bajar al patio después

—¿qué ocurre?— cuestionó Toru una vez sus amigos salieron

—¿desde hace cuánto que tienes ese plan rondando por tu mente?—

—hace varios días llegó un recuerdo a mí, en él se mostraba el asunto de los portales espirituales, además mi padre me había explicado eso cuando tenía catorce años, hablo de lo sencillo que sería llegar a las tribu agua del norte y del sur, pero que no lo haría jamás— explicó con más detalle hacia la chica que lo escuchaba con atención —además esta es la única forma en que podría terminar con esta guerra con el menor número de bajas—

—lo que no entiendo es la razón por la que decias que lo harías solo, sabes que ninguno te dejaría hacer eso solo, ni siquiera Hiroshi, a pesar de que actúe como si estuviera asustado—

—es bastante riesgoso lo que planeo, ir al centro de la ciudad, estar prácticamente rodeado de enemigos, entendería si se niegan a ir— señaló el joven caminando hacia el balcón con la maestra fuego a su lado

—no será sencillo, pero, si trabajamos juntos la carga será menor— dijo la mujer recargando sus manos en el barandal del balcón paseando su mirada por la vista de Ba Sing Se

—triunfamos juntos o caemos juntos, ¿no es así?— Toru le mostró una ligera sonrisa al mismo tiempo que tomaba las manos de la chica entre la suya —personalmente espero que sea la segunda, tengo bastantes planes a futuro—

—también yo, además, pienso que sería interesante volver a recorrer las calles de ciudad república, huimos de ahí cuando era solo una niña, no recuerdo mucho de ese lugar—

—estas de suerte, toda mi vida está ahí, será un placer para mi mostrarte la ciudad— dijo el joven avatar provocando una risa en Kairi, después de eso, ambos solo se quedaron en silencio admirando las luces nocturnas de la ciudad y disfrutando de la compañía del otros, sin soltarse las manos que ya llevaban entrelazadas mucho tiempo.

— de nuevo— ordenó Hiroshi Sato hacia un Toru que yacía en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aire que perdió por el impacto —de prisa, el tiempo se está terminando—

—lo se— señaló Toru apoyando su mano en el suelo para ponerse de pie, se encontraba empapado de pies a cabeza, además de que su nariz sangraba por el impacto, una vez estuvo de pie, volvió a imitar la postura que su maestro agua le había señalado, llevaba intentando usar el agua para suplantar a su brazo faltante y poder usarlo en una pelea desde que les había contado sobre su plan de infiltrarse a ciudad república, ya hace días de eso y aun no lograba dominarlo, aunque su dominio del agua era muy bueno, para ser alguien que no llevaba mucho tiempo con el entrenamiento, en palabras del maestro tierra Bolin, Toru era un prodigio con una autoestima bastante baja

—le está costando bastante trabajo— dijo la maestra aire Suyin, quien, junto a Kairi, Luna y Moku, se encontraban observando el entrenamiento

—es solo eso, si no tuviera que hacer lo de su brazo, habria dominado el agua rápidamente— defendió su mejor amigo sin apartar los ojos del entrenamiento

—ya no es tiempo de culpar a la falta de brazo, han pasado un par de meses desde eso, lo suyo más bien es una falta de confianza— señaló Luna ganándose una mirada molesta del chico a su lado, esta, al percatarse, solo atinó a encogerse de hombros antes de continuar hablando —no tienes porque verme así Moku, sabes que es verdad—

—lo se, pero se por lo que está pasando Toru, por eso lo defiendo— respondió el joven haciendo una mueca de dolor al ver como su mejor amigo era, de nuevo, lanzado hacia atrás por su maestro agua

—lo logrará, sabe que tenemos el tiempo encima, es un chico fuerte— dijo Kairi quitando la mirada del avatar, para clavarla en su amiga Suyin —¿ya lo decidiste?, ¿nos llevarás a la tribu agua del norte?—

—supongo que a mí bisonte le hace falta un buen viaje al norte, así que cuenta conmigo, llegaran ahí antes de que digan ciudad república— respondió la maestra aire antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse de ellos

—bueno, al menos ya tenemos el transporte asegurado— dijo Luna dándole una última mirada a la mujer que acababa de irse antes de regresar a ver el entrenamiento.

Toru se encontraba molesto, frustrado con su falta de habilidad, todo lo que Hiroshi le explicaba era muy sencillo, solo era cuestión de canalizar el agua en su hombro izquierdo y darle una forma sólida sin llegar a convertirla en hielo, para así poder usarla como reemplazo en batalla, mientras se levantaba del suelo, cerró los ojos imaginando todo lo que su maestro agua le había descrito, poniendo de lado todo lo demás, la tristeza por su hermano, el odio hacia su padre, y el peso de su responsabilidad para con el mundo, aun con los ojos cerrados pudo sentir como el agua subía a su hombro

—vas bien Toru, ahora intenta bloquear y contraatacar— escuchó la voz de su maestro, por lo que clavó su mirada en él listo para lograrlo, Hiroshi lanzó un chorro de agua rápidamente hacia el aludido, Toru con toda su concentración posiciono su brazo de agua frente a él deteniendo el impacto del mayor, por un segundo sintió que volvía a debilitarse, pero juntando todas sus fuerzas fue capaz de dar un paso al frente para contraatacar con su mano derecha, esta vez fue Hiroshi quien salió lanzado hacia el suelo completamente empapado

—si, bien hecho Toru— escuchó el grito de emoción de su mejor amigo quien daba saltos emocionados junto a las dos chicas que se veían felices de verlo mejorar, regreso su mirada hacia Hiroshi quien se levantaba completamente empapado y resoplando, por un momento el avatar temió haberle hecho daño, pero eso desapareció cuando el hombre soltó una pequeña risa de satisfacción

—otra vez— dijo el maestro agua antes de reanudar el entrenamiento junto a un, nuevamente, lleno de confianza Toru.

Por fin había llegado el día, el maestro de los 4 elementos no había podido dormir esa noche, por lo que se encontraba sentado en el suelo a las afueras del palacio, llevaba con él una pequeña bolsa con poca ropa para el viaje, no podía ocultar los nervios que sentía junto con el miedo por lo que estaban a punto de hacer

—¿no dormiste?, o tienes un hábito de llegar demasiado pronto a todos lados— Toru reconoció la voz de Hiroshi quien se acercaba a él a paso lento

—no pude dormir—

—tampoco yo, el saber que estamos cerca de terminar con el bastardo que asesinó a mí madre me da energía—

—¿quieres hacerlo tu?— cuestionó el joven de cabello café captando la atención del mayor —¿matar a mí padre?—

—mis madres me enseñaron que la venganza no lleva a ningún lado, pero si llego a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo, no dudaré en acabar con su vida— respondió Hiroshi apretando sus manos en puños, Toru quiso decirle algo más pero fueron interrumpidos por otra llegada

—veo que ignoraron lo que dije acerca de descansar esta noche— Kairi se acercaba a ellos seguida de Luna y Moku, los tres también cargaban con mochilas llenas de ropa

—es hora de comenzar con el plan, supongo que por eso hubo gente que no pudo dormir— dijo Moku tratando de esconder sus nervios, sin embargo, Toru se percató de que sus manos temblaban ligeramente, seguramente su mejor amigo se encontraba aterrado, después de todo, era un no maestro que se lanzaba a la guerra

—todo saldrá bien Moku— calmó Toru acercandose a él para abrazarlo con fuerza

—lo sé, porque tu eres el avatar Toru—

—es hora de irnos— gritó Suyin desde su bisonte volador que recién aterrizaba frente a ellos, Toru, Moku y Luna no pudieron evitar soltar un grito de emoción al ver por primera vez en sus vidas a esa criatura, eso causó que los tres mayores rieran ligeramente —vamos chicos, sé que mi pequeño Rian es hermoso, suban ya, tendrán tiempo de sobra para admirarlo en el cielo— Moku y Luna corrieron hacia el bisonte seguidos lentamente por Hiroshi

—todo saldrá bien Toru— señaló Kairi posicionándose a su lado y tomando su mano entre las suyas, Toru la miró con una sonrisa para después mirar al ultimo refugio seguro que tendrían en esa guerra. Ahora había llegado el momento de dejar sus temores atrás y terminar con la tarea que el avatar Korra había dejado para él.


	25. Capítulo 24

Capítulo 24

Toru se encontraba sumamente nervioso mientras volaban sobre el bisonte de su maestra aire Suyin, además de que era su primera vez volando en ese animal, estar más cerca de cumplir con su destino, de morir o vivir logrando la libertad de los maestros elementales, estaba enterado de que si lograba nada en su vida podría volver a ser lo mismo, en primer lugar, jamás volvería a hablar y bromear con su hermano menor, siempre sentiria la falta de su brazo izquierdo y, por encima de todo, él nunca sería el mismo, aunque eso tal vez terminaría siendo algo bueno, por un lado, sus pesadillas habían disminuido en gran parte de sus noches, nunca se había sentido tan descansado y más alerta. Había conseguido nuevos amigos y compañeros, e incluso, es posible que haya vuelto a enamorarse, aunque tendría que volver a encontrarse con Marina para asegurar la veracidad de esos sentimientos

—hey Toru, ¿qué piensas?— preguntó Moku en voz baja, debido a que la mayoría se encontraba dormido, por el vuelo, faltaban pocas horas para llegar a la tribu agua del norte

—es la primera vez que volveremos a ciudad república desde que huimos—

—lo se, todo ha cambiado, de tener el poder de estar en cualquier lugar de la ciudad sin que nadie lo cuestionara, y ahora, si nos llegan a ver ahí, es probable que nos maten —

—solo por un par de días, terminaré con esto de forma rápida y todo terminará— dijo Toru en voz baja para evitar despertar a los demás

—planeas enfrentarte a tu padre solo, ¿verdad?— cuestionó su mejor amigo

—debo hacerlo, tengo un plan y separarnos es la única forma de que todo funcione— el maestro tierra continuó narrando su nuevo plan, por ahora solo Moku sabría acerca de eso, pero el avatar confiaba en que su mejor amigo se lo diría a los demás, cuando el momento de separarse de ellos llegara.

Tardaron dos días en alcanzar su destino, y, de nuevo, los chicos criados en ciudad república se quedaron maravillados con la tribu agua del norte y de igual forma congelados, desacostumbrados a las bajas temperaturas de ese lugar, contrastando completamente con la calidez de la bienvenida que los habitantes les dieron en el mismo instante que pusieron sus pies dentro del lugar, Toru ya estaba algo acostumbrado a la reacción que la gente tenía al conocerlo despues de saber quien era, sin embargo, la forma en que los habitantes de la tribu agua, fueron más allá de sus expectativas haciéndolo sentir sobrecogido, casi llegando sentirse incomodo, para su fortuna no duraron mucho tiempo rodeados debido a que los líderes del lugar, dos gemelos, llegaron hasta ellos y los guiaron dentro del palacio sin hacer ningún tipo de presentación, ya que, al parecer, quienes no habían crecido en ciudad república, los conocían muy bien, sobre todo Hiroshi, quien se dirigía a ellos llamándolos tíos, fue ahí donde otro recuerdo de Korra llego a la mente de Toru y lo hizo comprender lo que ocurría, ellos eran primos del avatar Korra por parte de su padre.

—¿qué pretenden hacer una vez estén en la ciudad?— cuestionó uno de los gemelos sacando de sus pensamientos al maestro tierra, sin embargo, fue Hiroshi quien respondió

—matarlo supongo—

—¿matarlo?, ni siquiera Korra pudo contra él, ¿qué te hace pensar que este chico podría hacerlo?— cuestionó señalando hacia donde Toru se encontraba

—esta vez será diferente— saltó Kairi en defensa del joven —la Tía Korra se vio forzada a pelear contra ese hombre sola después de la muerte de mi padre y que la tía Asami y mi tío Bolin estuvieran demasiado heridos para ayudarla, esta vez Toru tendrá nuestra ayuda—

al escuchar esas palabras, el avatar no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por lo que planeaba hacer, miró a su mejor amigo y vio en sus ojos la misma culpa que lo envolvía

—si ustedes lo dicen— respondió uno de los líderes del norte, siguieron con su camino hasta salir por la parte trasera del palacio, donde continuaron caminando por un buen lapso de tiempo hasta llegar al portal de la tribu agua del norte, de nuevo

—increíble, desde fuera de los muros que rodean el de ciudad república, no te das cuenta de lo enorme que es— señaló Luna sin poder ocultar su asombro por el portal

—¿entonces qué?, ¿lo cruzamos y ya?— cuestionó Hiroshi con impaciencia

—esa es la idea, una vez en ciudad república contactare con Marina y ella nos ayudará, esperemos quiera hacerlo— dijo Toru dando un paso al frente y adentrándose a el portal seguido de sus compañeros, llegaron a un lugar extraño, casi árido solo se encontraban ahí los dos portales restantes y un árbol gigante

—¿este es el mundo espiritual?, bastante vacío para mí gusto— mencionó Kairi paseando su mirada por el lugar

—este lugar es solo una pequeña porción del mundo espiritual, tomaría más de toda una vida para explorarlo por completo— respondió el avatar con la vista fija en su objetivo el portal que yacía más cerca del gigantesco árbol, el grupo comenzó a caminar hacia él hasta que una voz hizo que Toru se detuviera abruptamente

—que gusto volver a verte Raava— escuchó el avatar una voz proveniente del árbol que se encontraba frente a él

—¿quién eres?— preguntó el chico confundido y causando que sus compañeros se detuvieran al escucharlo

—¿con quien hablas Toru?— dijo Moku acercándose a él

—hay alguien en ese árbol—

—ahórrate las explicaciones, solo la persona que posee la conexión con Raava puede escucharme, eres diferente a quien me volvió a encerrar en este lugar, ojala pudiera salir de esta prisión ahora, eliminarte seria la cosa más sencilla del mundo— hablaba la figura que se encontraba encerrada en el árbol causándole escalofríos, Toru no sabía quién estaba ahí, pero estaba muy seguro de que lo mataría fácilmente por lo que comenzó a alejarse de él tratando de ignorar las risas que retumbaban en sus oídos

—no debes preocuparte por quién está ahí— explicó Kairi al ver la palidez en el rostro de Toru —Vaatu es la contraparte de Raava, su parte oscura y no saldrá de ahí hasta dentro de muchos años, no será tu obligación pelear contra él—

—sonaban muy en serio sus amenazas acerca de matarme— replicó el joven tratando de calmarse, Kairi lo tomó de la mano guiandolo hacia el portal, en el que ya sus compañeros los esperaban —de acuerdo, una vez estemos del otro lado ya no habra vuelta atras, ¿hay alguien que quiera regresar?—

—nadie lo hará Toru no gastes saliva— señaló Luna ganandose asentimientos de los demás, entonces cruzaron el portal al mismo tiempo llegando por fin al centro de ciudad República

—¿y ahora qué hacemos?— cuestiono Hiroshi paseando su mirada por el lugar lleno de vegetación y edificios a medio destruir, Toru les hizo señas para que lo siguieran en silencio, entrando a una pequeña casa alejada del portal, una vez adentro comenzó a buscar algo que solo el sabia mientras los demás miraban el lugar

—¿aquí estamos a salvo?— preguntó Luna a nadie en particular

—solo el tiempo suficiente para planear el siguiente movimiento, después de todo este lugar solo se abre con una identificación especial— dijo el avatar mientras continuaba rebuscando en los cajones

—cierto, a este lugar sólo puede acceder la familia del líder— recordó Moku recostandose en uno de los sofás del lugar, fue ahí donde se percató de algo extraño, el lugar se encontraba en perfecto estado para haber estado abandonado

—lo encontré— exclamó triunfante el maestro tierra tomando en sus manos uno de los comunicadores de largo alcance que le pertenecían —si Marina aun tiene el suyo, podré comunicarme con ella para que nos saque de aqui—

—estas diciendo que estamos encerrados aquí hasta que a tu ex novia se le dé la gana sacarnos— dijo Luna mirandolo escéptica —¿qué pasara si decide no ayudarnos?—

—es una apuesta arriesgada, pero supongo que es nuestra única opción— saltó Kairi a la defensa del joven

—¿y como entrara ella aquí?, dijiste que solo la familia tiene acceso—se integró al interrogatorio el hijo del avatar Korra

—Marina tiene mi tarjeta de acceso, yo solía usar la de mi madre cuando nos reuniamos aquí— respondió Toru haciendo a un lado el comunicador una vez terminó de mandar el mensaje

—ahora todo tiene sentido cuando no podía encontrarte en tu casa ni donde ella vivía, ustedes estaban aquí escondiéndose— señaló Moku con incredulidad

—no nos escondiamos, solo veniamos aqui cuando queríamos pasar tiempo solos sin que nadie nos molestara, Marina solía verlo como un ensayo para cuando nos casaramos— explicó el joven avatar sin darle mucha importancia —aunque todo eso ya no importa— los jóvenes se miraron entre ellos para no darle importancia en lo que el chico había dicho, comenzaron a hablar de otros temas referentes a lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir mientras esperaban que la única persona que podía sacarlos de ahí llegará.

Había caído la noche cuando, por fin, escucharon pasos cerca de su posición poniéndolos en alerta ya que no podían confiar en que fuera a quien esperaban

—¿estas loco?, ¿como se te ocurre venir aquí?— cuestionó con brusquedad la persona que acababa de entrar a la casa apartándose del rostro una bufanda que usaba para cubrirse, por primera vez en meses Toru vio el rostro de la persona que solía amar, la chica también se quedó de piedra al verlo, sus ojos viajaron desde su rostro hasta sus pies deteniéndose donde debería estar su brazo izquierdo

—cuando supimos que habías comenzado a ser una espía para nuestra causa comenzamos con este plan— dijo Moku desviando la atención de la chica hacia él —tenemos que llegar hasta el padre de Toru sin levantar sospechas—

—será complicado, desde lo que ocurrió en la nación del fuego, tu padre se ha vuelto más paranoico, sobre todo cuando se enteró que su jefe de seguridad era el hijo del avatar Korra— explicó paseando su mirada por los rostros desconocidos de la habitación hasta volverse a posar en Toru —ahora mi padre tomó su lugar, por eso fue sencillo venir aquí sin que nadie lo sospechara—

—tu padre debe estar muy emocionado, siempre fue su sueño ser la mano derecha de mi padre— señaló el joven con algo de amargura y haciendo todo lo posible para no mirarla directamente, se formo un silencio algo incómodo en la habitación, el cual fue roto por Kairi quien se acercó a la recién llegada señalando a la bolsa que esta llevaba

—¿qué es eso?—

—son uniformes de la milicia, les servirán como disfraz para lo que sea que estén planeando— respondió Marina sacando los uniformes y entregandolos, Toru se vio incapaz de permanecer en esa habitación por más tiempo, así que, diciendo que el plan comenzaria el dia siguiente por la mañana, salió con rumbo a otra de las habitaciones de esa casa para estar solo, se sentó en el centro del cuarto cerrando sus ojos y respirando profundamente con la esperanza de ir, por voluntad propia a donde solía hablar con el avatar Korra.

Cuando abrió los ojos se percató de que había funcionado, se encontraba en la cabaña de su antecesora, el fuego que manaba de la chimenea le producía un sentimiento agradable y hogareño, era la primera vez que ese lugar le parecía un hogar

—¿huyendo de la situación?— le cuestionó el avatar Korra girándose para observarlo

—no le llamaría huir, pero si hubiera durado frente a ella más tiempo hubiera comenzado a gritar enojado, le hice un favor— respondió acercándose —¿crees qué estoy haciendo lo correcto?—

—son tus decisiones Toru, a mí sólo me correspondía mostrarte tu verdadera naturaleza, pero eres tu quien tiene la última palabra—

—tu hijo quiere hacerlo, ¿sabes?, el quiere matar a mí padre— reveló el joven avatar, Korra solo atino a respirar profundamente antes de responder

—no me sorprende, pero te voy a pedir un favor avatar, no dejes que lo haga, quiero que sepa que hacer eso no me traerá de vuelta— pidió Korra seriamente y viendo al chico fijamente a los ojos, este asintió a su petición sin titubear

—claro, yo me encargo de eso— de pronto sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro y sobresaltado regreso a la habitación de ciudad república girándose para ver quien lo había tocado

—lo siento, no sabia que estabas meditando— se disculpó Kairi haciendo el amago de quitar su mano del hombro del chico, pero este lo impidió tomándola

—no pasa nada, solo hablaba con Korra— dijo el joven recuperando el aliento —con que así se siente salir de esos sueños de repente—

—es solo que te vi irte de repente y me preocupe, ¿estas bien?—

—si, es solo que, por un momento, estuve a punto de soltar todo mi enojo contra ella y eso no hubiera sido justo— respondió sin soltar su mano e invitandola a sentarse a su lado

—entiendo, aunque hubiera sido justo, ¿sabes?, después de todo, la última vez que la viste ella te hirió bastante—

—lo hizo, pero eso ya no me importa, ella tomó su decisión y yo la mía, al menos ahora nos está ayudando, me hace pensar que no todos los no maestros que apoyan a mí padre son malos, me hace ser más positivo en el resultado final de esta guerra—

—todo va a salir bien Toru, somos buenos en esto y tu dominio de los elementos ha mejorado bastante— animó Kairi con una ligera sonrisa, el avatar le devolvió la sonrisa y acercándose lentamente la beso, por primera vez desde aquella noche completamente alcoholizado, sintió como la mujer correspondía a su beso, pero al separarse vio la mirada confundida de Kairi —¿ y eso por qué fue?—

—solo por si acaso— contestó antes de volver a besarla, sin poder evitar sentir algo de culpa por el hecho de que ya había decidido que enfrentaria a su padre solo, los dos jóvenes sucumbieron al sueño rapidamente por algunas horas.

Faltaba poco para el amanecer cuando Toru despertó en el suelo donde se había quedado dormido, se separó con cuidado de Kairi y, dándole una última mirada salió de la habitación donde encontró uno de los uniformes de la armada de su padre listo para él, se vistió para después salir de la casa, donde ya lo esperaba Marina

—no preguntare porque quieres hacer esto solo, solo espero que sea lo correcto— declaró haciéndole señas para que la siguiera.

Había llegado el momento de partir en caminos diferentes a los de sus compañeros, listo para terminar con esa guerra, listo para tomar venganza por todas las personas que habían muerto peleando contra un régimen opresor y que le había costado la vida a su hermano menor, al padre de Kairi y a la madre de Hiroshi, solo esperaba que sus compañeros entendieran que era algo que debía hacer solo.


	26. Capítulo 25

Capítulo 25

El amanecer comenzaba a mostrarse en el horizonte cuando Kairi despertó paseando su mirada por la habitación y dándose cuenta de la ausencia del avatar, supuso que ya se encontraba listo para comenzar con su misión, así que la joven tomó la ropa que la espía les había entregado la noche anterior, terminaba de arreglarse cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió abruptamente entrando por ella, Hiroshi Sato

—¿qué ocurre?— cuestionó Kairi mirandolo confusa

—tenemos un problema, uno grande— respondió indicandole que lo siguiera, los dos llegaron a la sala de estar donde ya se encontraban Moku y Luna, ambos mostraban la misma mueca de preocupación que Hiroshi

—Toru desapareció— dijo Luna causando que el color desapareciera del rostro de la maestra fuego seguido de un ligero temblor en sus manos, la maestra tierra continuó hablando señalando a Moku, quien solo atinaba a mirar hacia el suelo y mover sus manos nerviosamente —afortunadamente, nuestro amigo aquí presente, sabe que ocurrió—

—es su plan, me negué pero no pude hacerlo cambiar de opinión— comenzó a revelar recordando la charla con su mejor amigo sobre el bisonte volador de la maestra aire —quiere enfrentarse a su padre solo, ignoro cuando o como—

—se volvió loco, debemos ir tras él— dijo Hiroshi preparándose para salir de la vivienda, sin embargo, Moku se interpuso frente a él antes de volver a tomar la palabra

—se que Toru no debió haber hecho eso, pero debemos confiar en él, además, nosotros tenemos trabajo que hacer— añadió mostrándoles dos tarjetas llave al mismo tiempo que les explicaba el plan de Toru, Kairi apenas podía poner atención a lo que estaba escuchando, su mente estaba por completo en el joven avatar, esperaba estuviera bien y, cualquier plan que este maquilando en su cerebro, resultara bien.

Sin poderse quitar a su maestra fuego de la cabeza, Toru caminaba cabizbajo detrás de Marina, llevaba ropa de la milicia de los antimaestros, pero no podía arriesgarse a que alguno de los transeúntes lo reconociera y diera la alerta a las autoridades, desde que habían salido de la zona del portal espiritual

—es la primera vez que me pongo a pensar en la gran distancia entre el portal espiritual y la oficina de tu padre— decía Marina caminando a prisa, causando que Toru casi corriera para igualar su paso debido a que le era casi imposible evitar detenerse para recorrer las calles con la mirada, después de todo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había caminado por esas calles

—supongo que, tal vez, mi padre lo hizo pensando en una posible invasión por medio del portal, por eso lo rodeo con murallas y se alejó lo más posible— respondió el joven una vez que se posicionó a su lado, la gente caminaba a su lado sin prestarles la menor atención, se les veía caminar con algo de temor, y no era en vano, soldados parecían invadir las calles, eso los ponía algo nerviosos, si a alguno de ellos se le ocurría detenerlos estarían en un grave problema

—sé lo que estás pensando Toru, los soldados han estado patrullando las calles de esta manera desde hace unos días, aunque ellos aún creen que estas muerto, no descartan la posibilidad de que decidas regresar—

—¿porque pensarian que estoy muerto?—

—no han sabido nada de ti desde el incidente en la nación del fuego— dijo la chica deteniéndose para entrar a un callejón angosto y causando que Toru también se detuviera y la siguiera —yo misma lo creía hasta que me llamaste pidiéndome ayuda, claro, supuse que resultaste herido, pero hasta que te vi, supe lo grave que había sido— continuó llevando su mirada hacia donde se suponia debia estar su brazo izquierdo

—fue malo, dure mucho tiempo inconsciente y cuando desperté, tarde aún más en poder levantarme por mí mismo— reveló llevando su mano hacia su ropa levantando la parte de la espalda para que Marina pudiera ver sus cicatrices, ella ahogó un pequeño grito al verlo, dándose cuenta de que tan cerca había estado de perderlo sin haberse disculpado por lo dicho la última vez que se vieron

—¿como sobreviviste?—

—no lo se, supongo que ser el avatar me da puntos extras de vida—

—¿cómo es eso?— cuestionó la chica causando que Toru la mirara confundido —ser el avatar quiero decir—

—bueno, honestamente es más estresante que ser el hijo de un tirano, aunque la gente sigue queriendo matarme, si no es un bando, es el otro, debo admitir que la ayuda del avatar Korra es maravillosa—

—¿entonces eso es cierto?, ¿que el avatar tiene conexión con su vida pasada?— Marina continuó con las preguntas superada por su curiosidad acerca del tema, Toru dudo un poco acerca de continuar hablando en ese callejón donde cualquiera podría pasar por ahí y escucharlos, aun así, al verla tan interesada, le hizo continuar hablando

—si, cuando duermo o cuando medito puedo llegar a hablar con ella, después de la muerte de Lee pase mucho tiempo con Korra debido a que dure mucho tiempo inconsciente—

—todos aquí creen que tu mataste a tu hermano—

—intente salvarlo, llegó a la nación del fuego con un ejército, atacando a mis compañeros— comenzó a relatar con tono urgente, le molestaba que creyeran que era capaz de asesinar a su hermano menor solo por ser del bando contrario a él —me capturó en uno de sus barcos y una tormenta nos golpeó, el barco comenzó a destruirse, Lee estuvo a punto de caer al mar, pero logre sujetarlo, aunque mi brazo izquierdo quedó atrapado en los escombros—

—fue ahí donde lo perdiste— aseguró la chica ganando un asentimiento de Toru

—intente salvarlo, pero quede inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre, hice todo lo posible por salvarlo, ¿en serio crees que sería capaz de matarlo?—

—al principio si, pero cuando estuve en el funeral de Lee me di cuenta que era ridículo lo que tu padre decía, verlo tan obsesionado con encontrarte y vengarse fue lo que me hizo querer ayudar a los maestros— Toru la miro un poco sorprendido, la chica con la que solía compartir sus más íntimos secretos había madurado de una forma que no se lo hubiera esperado y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de algo importante, ya no sentía amor por ella, solo era una amiga en la que podía confiar, como lo era Moku, Luna y Hiroshi

—una vez esto termine, espero que los demás entiendan que yo no maté a mi hermano—

—lo harán, porque tu vas a ganar esta guerra— señaló Marina con completa seguridad antes de salir del callejón en el que se encontraban y continuar con su misión —por cierto, ¿qué es lo que harán Moku y los demás chicos qué trajiste contigo?, debe haber una razón por la que te separaste de ellos—

—obviamente, antes de llegar a la tribu agua del norte Moku y yo ideamos un plan para tener más aliados dentro de la ciudad— reveló el avatar sin dejar de caminar

—¿como haran eso?— cuestionó Marina recibiendo como respuesta una simple sonrisa enigmática del chico, pero lo suficientemente confiable para creer que todo estaría bien.

Una vez pasado el disgusto inicial de que Toru los hubiera dejado ahí por su cuenta, Moku les contó el plan del joven, al principio dudaron de la vialidad del plan, pero conforme el mejor amigo del avatar explicaba con más detalle lo que harían, los tres maestros terminaron convencidos, por lo que ahora se encontraban camino a su nuevo destino

—sigo sin poder creer que Toru no nos contara esto desde antes, ¿que no confía en mí?— se quejaba Kairi mientras caminaban mezclados entre la gente, temían porque alguien reconociera que eran maestros, pero entre tanto no usaran sus poderes estarían bien

—a Toru se le ocurrió esto cuando volábamos sobre el bisonte, no te lo dijo porque sabía que estarías en contra de separarnos, no por otra cosa, creeme Toru está loco por ti— dijo el chico causando un gran sonrojo en el rostro de la maestra fuego

—dejemos estas pláticas amorosas para cuando ganemos la guerra— cortó Hiroshi rápidamente antes de volver a hablar —¿como entraremos a esa prisión?, según lo que nos has contado, es el lugar más seguro de esta ciudad—

—lo es, solo se puede entrar con una clave de acceso que cada soldado tiene de manera individual, por fortuna nosotros tenemos una—

—¿cual?, porque hasta donde sé, la de Toru ya no debería funcionar— se unió Luna a la conversación caminando junto a ellos

—debemos agradecerle a Marina, ella nos dio la clave de su padre, así entraremos hasta las áreas más restringidas que eran en las que te tenían Luna— la aludida sintio escalofrios por todo su cuerpo al recordar todo el tiempo que pasó en ese lugar sometida a los maltratos de sus carceleros

—esperemos no durar mucho ahí dentro, no fue mi lugar favorito de ciudad república— señaló Luna sin poder reprimir sus escalofríos, sin embargo, Moku se colocó a su lado rodeándola con su brazo y mostrándole una sonrisa tranquila

—no debes temer nada, te rescatamos una vez, podriamos hacerlo otra vez con los ojos cerrados—

—mejor enfoquemonos en no ser capturados, y en hacer un plan para cuando estemos dentro— dijo Hiroshi ansioso por llegar a su destino y obtener venganza por la muerte de su madre, solo esperaba que Toru le dejara ser el verdugo de ese hombre, a pesar de que Asami se hubiera negado a que llevara eso a cabo

—ya tenemos plan, una vez dentro iremos a la oficina del padre de Toru, desde ahí todas las celdas y cámaras pueden manipularse, liberaremos a todos los prisioneros rápidamente y, gracias a la confusión que vamos a crear, podremos pasar desapercibidos— explicó el mejor amigo de Toru sin separarse de Luna

—cuando hagamos todo eso los guardias comenzarán usar fuerza letal contra todos los prisioneros, ¿como garantizas que saldremos ilesos de ahí?— cuestionó Kairi ganándose la mirada de los dos chicos más jóvenes, obviamente ellos sabían algo que los maestros mayores ignoraban

—no usaremos la misma salida que los demás, en la oficina del líder hay un pasaje secreto que conecta directamente con el edificio presidencial, bastante largo debo admitir, pero seguro, y de esa forma llegaremos como refuerzos sorpresa si es que Toru enfrenta problemas con su padre, que es lo más probable— continuó explicando Moku sin borrar su sonrisa de superioridad —lo unico que podria causarnos problemas sería permanecer los cuatro juntos cuando estemos dentro, levantaria demasiadas sospechas, por lo que lo mas sensato seria separarnos, dos de nosotros iremos directamente a la oficina, mientras que los otros dos tendrán que verse forzados a desviarse y alcanzarnos en la oficina más tarde—

—supongo que es lo más sensato, aunque no me agrada la idea de separarnos— mencionó la maestra fuego sonando bastante incrédula, los jóvenes llegaron por fin a su destino, la prisión de ciudad república era un complejo enorme a orillas de la ciudad, exactamente en el lado contrario de donde se encontraba el edificio del líder, el lugar rebosaba de un aura deprimente, el ambiente correcto de ese tipo de lugares, su muros y entradas rebosaban de guardias, ocultando su temor y actuando como si pertenecieran ahí, gracias a la contraseña dada por Marina pudieron entrar fácilmente, una vez dentro se separaron, Hiroshi y Moku se dirigirian directamente a la oficina del padre de Toru, mientras que Luna y Kairi tomarian un desvío antes de unirse a ellos.

Los dos jóvenes llegaron a la oficina sin ningún tipo de contratiempo, excepto que, al llegar Moku se encontró con un nuevo sistema de seguridad, sin embargo, comenzó a trabajar para poder acceder, desactivar las cámaras, poder abrir las celdas de máxima seguridad y todas esas puertas que separaban un ala de otra, mientras trabajaba en eso, Hiroshi se paseaba por el lugar leyendo expedientes de los prisioneros llevado por su curiosidad, después de todo, a pesar de que su madre le había intentado enseñar, Hiroshi resultó ser un inútil para cuestiones tecnológicas, lo cual le avergonzaba de sobremanera y había intentado compensarlo puliendo sus otras habilidades como maestro agua

—demonios, ¿porque se le ocurrió cambiar el sistema de seguridad?— preguntó Moku irritado sin dejar de quitar la mirada del monitor, y sobresaltando al mayor quien tenía en sus manos un pesado volumen acerca de aquellos prisioneros que habían sido ejecutados a lo largo de esos 20 años, Hiroshi se agachó para levantar el libro cuando se percató de que una de las páginas se encontraba su madre justo al lado de la página que hablaba de Mako, en esas páginas describian a su madre como lo peor que le hubiera pasado al mundo, y alababan las acciones del líder al acabar con sus vidas

—maldito asesino, pero voy a hacer que te arrepientas de lo que hiciste, incluso haré que me ruegues para terminar con tu vida— musitó furioso arrancando esas páginas y quemandolas por completo con un pequeño encendedor que llevaba en sus bolsillos, continuó revisando el libro encontrando el nombre de Luna en unas de las páginas, extrañado por eso leyó con más atención, hablaban de un hombre maestro tierra que fue capturado gracias al reporte de su propio hermano, en la captura también detuvieron a una niña, hija de quien había hecho el reporte, la misma Luna y su tío habían sido trasladados a la prisión donde fueron separados, el reporte también decía que la maestra tierra había logrado huir, así como la fecha de la ejecución del hombre, dos días antes de que ellos estuvieran en la prisión, tratando de rescatar a los demás

—fue el desvió más complicado de mi vida, ver como maltratan a todos esos maestros, estuve a punto de ir a su rescate— dijo Kairi abriendo la puerta y entrando por ella seguida por Luna, Hiroshi continuaba con el libro entre sus manos y miraba a la maestra tierra con una mezcla de desconcierto y lastima —¿qué llevas ahí Hiroshi?—

—es un libro que reporta todas las detenciones y ejecuciones de los prisioneros de este lugar— explicó logrando incluso que Moku levantara la vista de la pantalla

—¿y porque me ves así?— cuestionó Luna algo incómoda por la mirada del mayor, este sin añadir palabra le paso el libro para que lo viera por su cuenta, Luna comenzó a leer extrañada hasta que llegó a la fecha de ejecución —esto no puede ser—

—¿qué ocurre Luna?— dijo Moku colocandose detras de ella y leyendo el contenido

—este plan era la oportunidad de liberar a la única familia que me aceptaba, que me enseñó todo lo que sé y resulta que llegó dos días tarde— explotó la maestra tierra arrojando el libro hacia un extremo de la habitación, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir de sus ojos, Moku de inmediato la tomó entre sus brazos permitiéndole llorar en su hombro

—en serio lo siento Luna, no puedo entender por lo que estas pasando, pero te juro que, ya que no lo pudimos salvar, vamos a vengarlo— trató de consolar el joven moreno sin dejar de abrazarla

—puedes estar seguro de que lo haremos, no descansaré hasta que cada uno de esos bastardos esté muerto— declaró la maestra tierra sin alejarse del muchacho moreno, limpio sus lagrimas con fuerza señalando hacia la computadora —¿terminaste con eso?—

—si, las cámaras ya no funcionan, incluso logre cortar las comunicaciones exteriores, solo es cuestión de apretar una tecla para que todo comience— respondió señalando al botón que tendrán que pulsar, tanto Kairi como Hiroshi se acercaron listos para liberar a todos los prisioneros del lugar, sin embargo antes de hacerlo el único hijo del avatar Korra se acercó a un pequeño micrófono que, él sabía, conectaba con los altavoces de todo el complejo y presionando un pequeño botón comenzó a hablar

—maestros y no maestros prisioneros por no apoyar un régimen de asesinos, ha llegado la hora de ser liberados y luchar al lado del avatar— mientras hablaba el ambiente en la prisión comenzó a cambiar, los soldados miraban hacia los altavoces confundidos, al igual que los prisioneros tomaban energía para levantarse y acercarse a los barrotes de su celda escuchando con completa atención —tomen a los niños y ancianos protejanlos hasta que estén a salvo, los que quieran pelear háganlo, no es una guerra entre maestros y no maestros, es una guerra entre personas buenas y malas— terminó de hablar haciéndole una seña a Kairi con la cabeza, esta asintió presionando el botón que los liberaría a todos, de inmediato se escuchó en todo el lugar como las puertas se abrieron al unísono seguido por un silencio profundo, parecía que la gente estaba comprendiendo lo que sucedía, tanto lo prisioneros como los soldados, de pronto un joven maestro fuego puso un pie fuera de su celda provocando que uno de los guardias arremetiera contra él sin éxito, ya que otro de los prisioneros se había acercado por detrás golpeándolo, fue ahí donde comenzó la pelea, gritos de ánimo mezclados con órdenes de los soldados inundaron todo el lugar, los cuatro jóvenes que habían logrado eso se encontraban ahora entrando al pasaje secreto listos para ir en ayuda de su compañero.

Mucho antes de que los chicos liberaran a todas las personas de prisión, Toru junto con Marina se encontraban cada vez más cerca del edificio donde, sabía con exactitud, que su padre se encontraba, por un momento, Toru volvió a sentirse como ese pequeño niño al que le aterraba encarar a su padre y lo veía como a una persona imposible de vencer, esta vez era distinto, él ya no era ese niño inseguro, no podía darse el lujo de ello, había cambiado casi por completo, ahora sabía que su padre podía ser vencido, que sólo él podía vencerlo y lo haría, costara lo que costara

—¿estás seguro de esto Toru?— cuestionó Marina mirándolo nerviosa cuando estuvieron frente a su destino

—tengo que hacerlo, no hay otra manera— respondió el aludido comenzando a caminar hacia dentro del edificio seguido por la chica, había bastantes guardias por los alrededores del lugar, sin embargo, gracias a los uniformes que habían conseguido, ninguno de ellos les prestó la suficiente atención como para dudar que algo fuera mal, los pasillos del lugar despertaban en Toru un sin fin de recuerdos en los que se veía jugando en ellos, aprendiendo su futuro oficio junto a su padre, riendo con su familia al completo después de un dia de trabajo, siendo regañado y golpeado por su progenitor después de cometer errores o cuestionar su autoridad, incluso por culpa de sus pesadillas y su bajo interés de ocupar su puesto, caminaron con calma a pesar del nerviosismo que sentían por estar rodeados de enemigos, a punto de llegar a su destino final, Toru detuvo a Marina forzándola a entrar a una habitación vacía

—¿qué sucede Toru?, estamos a punto de llegar— preguntó confundida por el actuar del chico

—aquí es donde nos separamos— dijo mirándola bastante serio

—claro que no, tu padre es un hombre peligroso, si crees que me voy a ir y dejarte solo, estas muy equivocado—

—es peligroso, por eso quiero que te vayas, recuerda que haciendo esto, no solo te estas poniendo a ti en peligro, también a tu familia— señaló tomándola de los hombros

—no me interesa mi padre, él es igual de malo que el tuyo—

—es mejor que tu no estes ahí si algo llega a salir mal— mencionó con urgencia en voz baja, al ver que la chica iba a rebatir, la interrumpio para continuar hablando —escucha Marina, necesito que tu cuides de mí madre, no puedo confiar en que esto resulte sin problemas y, si muero, ella necesitará el apoyo de alguien—

—está bien— replicó la chica bajando la cabeza, sabía que era inútil discutir con Toru y ademas, el tenia razón, su madre confiaba mucho en ella, y Marina había llegado a quererla como a la madre que nunca conoció, por lo que, abrazando al chico con fuerza se separó de él acercándose a la puerta de la habitación, volteo a verlo una vez más —cuando esto termine tal vez podamos seguir siendo amigos—

—claro— aceptó Toru ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa, una vez que la chica desapareció por la puerta, el avatar espero un par de minutos para hacer lo mismo y, por fin, llegar a su destino. Estaba frente a la puerta de la oficina de su padre, nadie lo había detenido, ni visto con sospecha, los guardias seguían en los extremos del pasillo sin prestarle más atención de la necesaria, suspiró profundamente antes de que su puño golpeara a la puerta ligeramente, escuchó la voz de su padre dando su aprobación para que entrara y, después de varios meses, Toru se encontraba de nuevo frente a su progenitor, este se encontraba con la vista pegada en sus documentos por lo que no había visto a la persona que estaba frente a él

—¿qué sucede?— cuestionó el líder de la ciudad sin mirarlo

—es hora de ponerle fin a todo esto— dijo levantando la voz sin temblar

—¿de qué rayos...— el padre de Toru por fin miro a quien estaba en su oficina quedándose perplejo por unos segundos antes de volver a su semblante inexpresivo —Toru, que sorpresa verte aquí—

—no quería volver, pero supongo que hay cosas que no puedo evitar— aclaró el avatar acercándose lentamente hacia el escritorio de su padre

—ahora vienes a matarme a mí después de asesinar a sangre fría a tu hermano—

—¡yo no lo mate!, fuiste tu con tu odio hacia los maestros— explotó Toru estrellando su mano en el escritorio sobresaltando un poco a su padre, después de todo, su hijo no solía expresarse de esa manera

—no fui yo quien arrojó al mar para morir, aunque me alegra que no hayas salido ileso— dijo recuperando la compostura señalando hacia el brazo faltante de su primogénito

—perdí mi brazo intentando salvar a Lee, pero es inútil explicarte eso, tu ya estas decidido a odiarme, aunque por mucho tiempo, fui tu hijo —

—lo fuiste hasta que te volviste como nuestros enemigos, pensar que tuve que convivir indirectamente con el avatar Korra todos estos años me enferma—

—ríndete padre, no tenemos porque pelear, estoy frente a ti y podría matarte en cualquier momento— declaró Toru mirandolo directamente a los ojos con furia, pero la risa de su padre lo hizo confundirse

—por dios Toru, si quisieras matarme lo hubieras hecho desde el momento en que entraste en esta habitación— señaló entre risas antes de ponerse de pie bruscamente y sujetar a su hijo de la solapa del cuello, al mismo tiempo que inyectaba a Toru en el cuello con una sustancia misteriosa que, de inmediato, causó que el chico palideciera —ese fue el mismo error que cometió Korra, por eso ella esta muerta y yo gane—

—¿qué es eso?— cuestionó con dificultad tratando de tomar a su padre del brazo, sin embargo, este lo empujó hacia el suelo con fuerza, rodeando su escritorio lentamente agachándose al llegar con él

—un pequeño regalo de mi equipo de investigación, una droga capaz de paralizar a cualquier persona e imposibilitarla de usar sus habilidades— explicó mostrándole la jeringa antes de arrojarla lejos de ellos, Toru trataba de levantarse, pero sentía entumecida cada parte de su cuerpo, su vista se nublaba y parecía que estuviera a punto de perder el conocimiento, pero ese momento no llegaba, al parecer esa droga también lo forzaba a estar consciente

—tu tampoco quieres matarme— musitó el avatar con un esfuerzo sobrenatural

—claro que quiero, pero ese es un acontecimiento tan importante que no debe ser llevado a cabo en la privacidad de esta oficina— señaló su padre poniéndose de pie sin borrar su sonrisa de autosuficiencia, después de todo, lograría ser el primer hombre en terminar con la vida de dos avatares y ese logro quería saborearlo el tiempo que pudiera, miró a su hijo con una mezcla de lástima y felicidad antes de propinarle una fuerte patada en el estómago, definitivamente se divertiria con el chico antes de asesinarlo, parecía haber olvidado el lazo de sangre que lo unía con este —Toru, creeme que hubiera deseado no tener que hacer esto, ojala tu nunca hubieras heredado las habilidades del avatar—


	27. Capítulo 26

Capítulo 26

No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevaba bajo el efecto de esa droga paralizadora que su padre le había inyectado en el cuello, no podía ser mucho tiempo, después de todo seguían en la oficina, el hombre al cual solía llamar padre lo había dejado tirado en el suelo mientras él continuaba con su trabajo para su incredulidad, ese sujeto estaba demasiado confiado en la droga que lo sometía, Toru no cesó en su intento de tratar de luchar contra los efectos paralizadores, más que eso, el avatar sentía que había sido algún tipo de veneno lo que corría por su torrente sanguíneo, se sentía impotente y humillado, tenía a su mayor enemigo frente a él sin prestarle la menor atención, si fuera de otra manera, Toru ya lo hubiera vencido, pero por desgracia, él tenía razón, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer lo que debía hacerse, aún veía a su enemigo como su padre, eso lo había hecho titubear, caso contrario a su padre, quien definitivamente lo había borrado de su vida.

Aunque no todo estaba mal, seguramente sus compañeros lograron liberar a todos los prisioneros y la noticia de eso llegaría pronto a oídos de su padre, quien obviamente, perdería el control de la situación, por no hablar del pasaje secreto por el cual, si Moku y Luna lo recordaban, serian capaz de llegar justo a donde Toru se encontraba, otra cosa en la que no estaba concentrandose demasiado era en que, era posible que el líder de ciudad república lo había subestimado, posiblemente su cuerpo era más fuerte que Korra, ya que, el avatar comenzaba a recuperar el movimiento en su cuerpo, aun ritmo lento pero seguro, solo esperaba tener el tiempo de lograrlo

—las cosas no tenía porque ser asi, ¿sabes Toru?, pudiste haber continuado siendo mi hijo— comenzó a hablar su padre levantando la vista de los documentos para fijarla en él —si hubieras ignorado tu verdadera naturaleza pudimos ser una familia feliz—

—estas equivocado, si tu no hubieras comenzado con esta guerra, nada de esto hubiera pasado— musitó el joven desde el suelo tratando de levantar la cabeza sin éxito

—¿comenzar una guerra?, yo solo hice lo que es correcto, alguien tenía que enseñarles a esos maestros que ellos no tiene poder contra nosotros—

—nada de lo que hiciste está justificado, las injusticias no se combaten con más injusticias, además, tu ideología asesino personas, separó familias y hace que la gente viva con miedo— trataba de explicar Toru como último recurso de lograr que su padre recapacitara y se rindiera, sin embargo, este no daba señales de que esas palabras le afectarán

—temen porque son débiles, una vez tú estes muerto, la gente se verá obligada a cambiar— en ese momento el teléfono sobre el escritorio comenzó a sonar con insistencia, el padre de Toru se puso de pie para llegar a su escritorio, acercó el teléfono a su oreja y el avatar pudo notar cómo palidecía, ladró furioso unas órdenes antes colgar y arrojar lejos de ellos el aparato, volvió a acercarse a su hijo tomándolo con fuerza del rostro para ponerlo a su altura

—no viniste solo a enfrentarme, ¿verdad?— preguntó causando una sonrisa en el rostro de Toru

—¿crees que sería tan estúpido como para entrar a la ciudad sin compañeros?, tomaré tu enojo como un indicador de que mi plan resultó—

—volveré a cazar y atrapar a todos esos maestros y esta vez los eliminare con mis propias manos— señaló el líder de la ciudad arrojando a Toru con todas sus fuerzas haciéndolo chocar con uno de los libreros de la habitación, incapaz de protegerse del impacto, el avatar solo pudo sentir el fuerte golpe de su cuerpo con el mueble para después caer al suelo

—no vas a hacer nada de eso, porque voy a detenerte hoy y para siempre— declaró logrando, con un esfuerzo sobrenatural ponerse de pie para sorpresa de su oponente, aun así, Toru se vio forzado a usar todas sus energías para no volver a caer al suelo

—¿cómo puedes ponerte de pie?, la potencia de esa droga fue suficiente para dejar fuera de combate a maestros poderosos, incluso gracias a esa cosa derrote a Korra— se cuestionaba el mayor mirando como su hijo peleaba contra lo que le había inyectado

—cometes un error al creer que somos iguales, compartimos almas, pero lo demas es diferente— respondió el joven tambaleandose y teniendo que sostenerse del mueble con el que había chocado para no volver a caer, aprovechando ese momento de debilidad su padre se acercó a él y lo tomó fuertemente por la garganta llevándoselo hacia el balcón de la oficina

—no importa que seas capaz de luchar contra el veneno, no podrás usar tu estúpidas habilidades antes de que llegues al suelo— gritó sin dejar de sujetar del cuello al avatar y empujandolo más hacia el borde del edificio, Toru miro hacia el suelo aun sabiendo toda la distancia que había para llegar al suelo, si llegaba a caer, solo un milagro lo salvaría de morir, era su turno de ganar tiempo para que sus compañeros llegaran, si es que llegaban por ese pasaje

—hazlo— tentó el joven logrando levantar su mano hasta posarla sobre el brazo de su progenitor que lo sujetaba del cuello —el daño ya está hecho, vulnere tu seguridad, liberamos a los maestros y no maestros que tenías encerrados—

—callate, sin importar lo que hiciste hoy, de todas formas morirás—

—el ciclo continuará, tal vez tengas unos años de paz, pero dentro de un tiempo tendrás que enfrentarte a otro avatar—

—los destruire a todos, no importa lo que intenten hacer, siempre ganaré— exclamó el líder de la ciudad acercando a Toru más hacia el borde hasta que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, debajo de ellos las personas y soldados que pasaban cerca del lugar comenzaron a detenerse al ver lo que ocurría, expresiones de sorpresa, miedo y enojo llegaron a los oídos de los dos hombres, pero ellos no apartaban su mirada de su oponente, en ese momento Toru tuvo una ridicula idea, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería minar más la confianza de la gente en su padre, lo malo es que era probable que los dos murieran, ya que aun sentía su mente confundida a causa del veneno, sin embargo, era el momento de mostrarle al mundo que podía con el peso que su antecesora había puesto sobre sus hombros, tenía que demostrar la fuerza del actual avatar

—no ganarás— replicó Toru usando todas sus fuerzas para sujetar el brazo de su padre y no soltarlo —porque si yo caigo, tu caeras conmigo— dicho esto jalo a su padre haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y cayendo los dos hacia el vacío.

Quienes se encontraban observando el enfrentamiento a nivel de calle, no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al ver caer a los dos hombres del balcón, sabían que uno de ellos era el líder de su ciudad, ignoraban quien era su oponente, pero esa persona, al parecer le estaba dando una buena batalla y había decidido sacrificarse asesinando también al líder, los soldados solo podían mirar la caída sin poder, ni querer hacer nada para evitarlo.

Toru tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para que su cerebro hiciera a un lado los efectos del veneno, por unos segundos y, al igual que hace varios meses, volvió a usar el aire control para amortiguar la caída, ese pequeño momento de fuerza se desvanecio rápidamente haciéndolo quedar tumbado en el suelo recuperando el aliento y tratando de levantarse, sin embargo, se vio impedido por un fuerte golpe en su costado, Toru alzó la mirada esperando encontrarse a su padre, pero era un soldado quien lo había golpeado y le apuntaba con un arma

—¿qué esperabas hacer con eso Toru?— escuchó la voz de su padre a sus espaldas, junto con el renovado murmullo de las personas que se encontraban ahí, ahora preguntandose, que hacia el primogénito del líder, el avatar en la ciudad y como había llegado ahí sin levantar ninguna alarma —¿esperabas ser un mártir?, sin embargo, al final te acobardaste y usaste tus estúpidas habilidades—

—estas equivocado, hice esto para probar que podría hacer con tu vida lo que yo quisiera— respondió el avatar con fuerza sintiendo como a cada segundo el veneno desaparecia de su organismo, aun así, se encontraba rodeado de enemigos, por lo que escapar sonaba totalmente imposible —si hubiera decidido no usar aire control, los dos habriamos muerto, pero creeme que no quiero eso, no quiero matarte, no puedo hacerlo, eres mi padre sin importar lo que ocurra y se que tu tampoco tienes las agallas para asesinarme—

—creo que jamás aprendiste nada de lo que yo quería enseñarte, un líder está dispuesto a sacrificar hasta lo imposible— Toru giró su cabeza justo a tiempo para observar cómo su padre arrebataba el arma que sujetaba el guardia que lo tenía sometido y, ahora era él quien le apuntaba a punto de dispararle en el rostro, solo pudo atinar a cerrar los ojos esperando el impacto que jamas llego, abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver cómo su progenitor caía al suelo, varios metros de donde había estado

—no te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima— dijo Kairi, quien ahora estaba frente a Toru con sus manos en llamas lista para pelear

—perdon por tardar tanto Toru, pero el pasadizo es bastante largo— señaló Moku, quien junto a Luna lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie, el avatar aun se sentía algo desorientado, pero ahora, al tener a sus compañeros a su lado lo hacían sentirse más fuerte

—te dije que no había venido solo padre— exclamó Toru sonriendo por primera vez en el dia, todos los soldados que se encontraban cerca corrieron hacia su padre desenvainando sus armas listos para proteger a su líder

—de acuerdo, nos superan en numero— señaló Luna paseando su mirada por los alrededores, se escuchaba ansiosa por comenzar a pelear

—según mis cálculos nos tocará pelear con al menos 10 soldados cada quien, eso si no llegan más de esos bastardos— secundó Hiroshi sin dejar de mirara al padre de Toru con odio, su voz se escuchaba impaciente. después de todo, estaba frente al hombre que asesinó a su madre, y esta vez, no había nada que lo detuviera para atacar

—es posible que lleguen más, pero de igual manera los maestros que liberamos también podrían llegar aquí— dijo Moku desviando su atención hacia su mejor amigo, quien resoplaba a su lado

—¿estas bien?— cuestionó Kairi algo confundida al verlo en ese estado

—lo estaré, mí padre me inyecto una especie de veneno en mi cuello, me debilito por un buen rato, pero el efecto está comenzando a desvanecerse— respondió el aludido, forzandose a separarse de sus amigos para encarar a su padre

—soldados, ejecuten a estos criminales, están acusados de intento de asesinato hacia mí persona, de ser maestros de los elementos y por su participación en la fuga masiva que se está llevando en este momento en la prisión de la ciudad— declaró el líder de la ciudad ocasionando que sus soldados y los civiles que se encontraban presentes soltaron varias expresiones de sorpresa y comenzarán a girar su cabeza hacia todos lados, como si esperaran que los fugitivos cayeran sobre ellos

—lo único que hicimos fue liberar a seres humanos que eran torturados y asesinados por tu prejuicio estúpido— rugió Toru haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para que toda la gente lo escuchara, pudo ver como algunas de las personas asentian tímidamente a lo que el avatar decia, muchos de ellos sabían que lo que su padre había hecho estaba mal, sin embargo, debido al poder que este consiguió una vez mató al avatar Korra, las palabras en su contra fueron disminuyendo hasta convertirse en susurros temerosos en un lugar solitario, aun así, jamás desaparecieron, Moku conocía a mucha gente que apoyaba a los maestro, ya fuera escondiendolos o dando falsas pistas sobre su paradero y Luna sabia donde se reunían con la esperanza de terminar con esa guerra.

Toru lo sabia, la mayoria de la gente solo esperaba una pequeña chispa que encendiera el fuego de la liberación y los cinco muchachos que se encontraban ahí eran más que una chispa, eran una llama fuera de control lista para arrasar con todo.

El avatar no supo que o quien comenzó con todo el caos, solo pudo percatarse de un guardia de su padre que cayó al suelo y sobre él a un hombre que gritaba que le regresaran a su hija, en menos de un segundo otro grupo de personas que, entre gritos y empujones trataban de llegar al mandatario exigiendo volver a ver a sus seres queridos o amigos que habían sido encarcelados por ser maestros, al mismo tiempo los soldados y personas partidarias del régimen comenzaban a defenderlo

—esto es un desastre— exclamó Moku tratando de hacerse oír sobre los gritos

—Moku, tu y Luna encarguense de sacar de aquí a todos los civiles, enfóquense más en los niños y las personas adultas, no podemos permitir que resulten lastimados, Kairi y Hiroshi, alejen a los soldados de los que están desarmados y obliguenlos a rendirse si es necesario— Toru comenzó a impartir órdenes apartándose de sus compañeros y forzandose a permanecer en pie —yo me encargare de mí padre—

—¿estás seguro?— cuestionó Kairi mirandolo preocupada, despues de todo el chico aún se veía con dificultad para mantenerse de pie y estaba bastante pálido

—si, siento que el veneno ya está remitiendo, además es mí deber terminar con esto—

—de acuerdo, cuidense chicos, nos vemos cuando todo esto termine, yo invitare los tragos— dijo Luna antes de tomar la mano de Moku y retirarse para ayudar a quienes no peleaban, al mismo tiempo Kairi junto a Hiroshi comenzaban a enfrentarse a varios soldados que se acercaron a ellos, el avatar comenzó a buscar con las mirada a su padre, lo localizó varios metros lejos de donde se encontraban, aún rodeado por un pequeño destacamento de soldados, se dirigian hacia la entrada hacia la entrada del palacio de gobierno, seguramente planeaban atrincherarse dentro, Toru camino con la mirada fija en su progenitor, debido a eso estuvo a punto de ser derribado por un soldado que se había abalanzado hacia él, por fortuna pudo darse cuenta a tiempo logrando quitarselo de encima con un golpe de su brazo derecho en el estómago de su oponente, en ese momento el caos que los rodeaba se hizo más intenso con la llegada de los recién liberados quienes luchaban contra más soldados que trataban de contenerlos.

Ahora que la atención de todos estaba en los recién llegados, Toru se vio libre para ir tras su padre, los guardias que lo rodeaban habían salido corriendo hacia los prófugos por órdenes de su líder, por lo que ahora se encontraba solo y esta vez, el avatar le pondría fin a la guerra

—deberías decirles a tus hombres que se rindan— declaró el chico al entrar al edificio pocos metros detrás del hombre que le dio la vida

—todo esto no es más que una tontería Toru, si crees que los maestros ganarán esta batalla estas muy equivocado— respondió el líder de los antimaestros dando media vuelta para encarar a su hijo al mismo tiempo que sostenía en sus manos el arma con la que, hace 21 años había terminado con la vida del avatar Korra y con la del padre de Kairi, Mako

—esto no será igual a lo que ocurrio en tu oficina— fue lo último que dijo el joven antes de abalanzarse a su oponente junto a una rafaga de viento al mover su brazo y que hizo que su padre cayera al suelo, acto seguido usó la tierra control para mantenerlo en el suelo —¿creíste que esta vez la pelea sería bajo tus condiciones?, tienes que perder alguna vez—

—por años intenté enseñarte a pelear por nuestra causa, eras débil pero estuviste a punto de lograrlo, por desgracia no conté con que tu también estabas maldito— exclamó el hombre haciendo un esfuerzo vano por liberarse, Toru se acercó mirandolo con tristeza, a pesar de todas las cosas horribles que hizo, toda la gente que había asesinado, aún así, ese hombre era su padre, tenía su misma sangre, su mismo rostro, lo había criado y enseñado todo lo que sabía, no era capaz de matarlo, no era capaz de hacer algo asi, ademas debia demostrar a los partidarios de los antimaestros que eran capaces de perdonar, que nadie era enemigo de nadie, si tan solo su padre pudiera comprender eso

—usando la autoridad que aún poseo como tu primogénito, me veo en la necesidad de ponerte bajo arresto— declaró Toru soltando las ataduras de piedra que tenían a su padre sometido y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie con el único brazo que le quedaba, el hombre tenía una pinta de derrota, parecía que ya se había rendido, sin embargo, el avatar no se percató de su padre aún sostenía el arma hasta que sintió un gran dolor en su costado lo hizo caer al suelo con brusquedad

—hago esto por el bien de nuestra familia Toru, por desgracia no serás capaz de presenciar la victoria— esas palabras fueron las últimas que el chico escuchó antes de quedar inconsciente en el suelo.


End file.
